Angels
by YaoiRocks
Summary: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one… [Yaoi, occness, rape, Mpreg, lemons.] [ItaNaru] angst fic kinda with some humour. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Note from YaoiRocks: This is not my Fanfiction. This was written by my friend who uses my account every so often and she can't be bothered to set up her own. She, eventually, decided to write one of her own. I have helped her with it since it is her first fanfic. So I hope you enjoy XD I'll hand you over now…

XKhaalidaX: Hello there! Nice to meet you…er… this is my first fic, so I really hope you like. And I would like to thank my best friend YaoiRocks coz she is so wonderful! Yup!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation. I think it suits the plot very well –grins-

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Agnst

Pairing: Itanaru

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Prologue:

Naruto sighed as he sat down, leaning his back to a tree, exhausted from the days work. He looked in satisfaction at the various burn marks on the surrounding trees. Not that anyone would notice since he was in a secluded part of the woods where he could train in peace. No-one knew about it and that was what Naruto liked.

He stretched his muscles, trying to relieve the aching muscles. He sighed in contentment and leaned his head back so his face was facing the sky. He blinked when he realized how dark it was. He then frowned, grumbling to himself. Kakashi wanted to teach him, Sasuke and Sakura early in the morning. But that didn't mean that he turned up on time. He slowly stood up; wincing at his cramped muscles and took a few steps forward.

"Damn, I'm going to be sore in the morning…"

"Are you now?" Asked a silky sensuous voice from behind him that sent unusual shivers up his spin. He spun around, ignoring his protesting muscles, and gasped in shock. Standing in front on him, his face mere inches from Naruto's own, was Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto stood there, fear and shock rooting him to the spot. Just then, his brain kicked in and he stuttered,

"I-Itachi…. W-what are you doing here?"

Itachi said nothing, but he raised one pale hand and traced the whisker marks on Naruto face. Naruto stumbled backward away from the older teen, his eyes wide.

"W-what do you want?" He asked, his voice shaking with uncertainty. The Uchiha stared at him for a while and said slowly and unemotionally,

"…you…"

"M-me?" Naruto squeaked, backing up into the tree, trying to get away from the dark haired males intense gaze. Itachi closed the gap between them lashing out with one hand, effectively pinning Naruto against the tree. The blonde yelped and struggled to free himself.

Itachi leaned forwards and whispered in his ear,

"If I were you, I wouldn't fight. You'll only make it worse for you."

Naruto shivered at the warm breath on his ear. He stopped struggling, though he was still shook slightly. Itachi smirked,

"Good boy."

Itachi's free hand snaked under Naruto's shirt, feeling the toned stomach of the younger boy. Naruto squeaked, trying to get that hand that was exploring his chest, out of his shirt. Itachi chuckled, evidently amused at the vain effort of the desperate blonde.

"S-stop it!" Naruto cried; his voice slightly higher then normal.

Itachi's hand then found Naruto's nipple and pinched it slightly, causing a small moan to escape the blonde.

"Like that, eh, Naru-_chan_?"

"N-no!" Naruto cried, panting slightly. Itachi removed his hand and gripped Naruto's chin in a tight grip, forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

Naruto tried to wrench his chin out of the firm grip, but to no avail. He stared fearfully into blood red eyes.

"W-what do you want?" The blonde asked again.

"You."

"You only want Kyuubi!" Naruto growled. Itachi chuckled again, causing Naruto to shiver at the sinister sound.

"No, I want you for something else…"

"W-what?"

The Uchiha leaned forward and Naruto could feel the soft warm lips of the elder on his own. After a moments shock, he struggled, but got no where with his efforts. The hand on his chin forced his mouth open and the blonde could feel Itachi's tongue slip into his mouth. Naruto tried to bite down, but the hand gripping his chin prevented him from doing so. So he was helpless as Itachi explored his mouth, the hand pinning him to the tree stroking his blonde's vibrant blonde hair.

Abruptly, Itachi's mouth abandoned Naruto's, leaving the blonde flushed and panting for breath. The demon prison glared up at Itachi who ignored him.

Naruto lashed out with his foot and managed to catch the Uchiha in the shin, making his hands loosen their deathly grip on Naruto. The blonde wriggled and almost got away, but it seemed that the Uchiha had other ideas. He grabbed the poor blonde's wrist, pulling a length of cord from cloak as he did so. Quickly, he tied Naruto's hand together and pinned it above the younger's head with a kunai.

Naruto struggled against the bond, twisting and turning. He was stopped when he felt something cold and sharp against his throat. He froze, his eyes shutting tight as he trembled with fear. He heard a chuckle and he dared to open his eyes to look at the Uchiha, who was staring at him with something akin to hunger in his eyes.

Slowly, Itachi reached out and undid the blonde's trousers, pulling them down quickly. Naruto watched in growing horror as the man did the same with his boxers. He did not dare to move or make a sound as the kunai was still pressed to his neck.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Itachi mused as he took the limp member in his hand and stroking it lightly, watching Naruto for his reaction. The blonde gasped, tossing his head, pleading,

"Pl-please stop it!"

"But it looks like you like it, Naru-chan." Itachi breathed against Naruto's ear.

"I-I don't!"

Itachi continued to stroke the now semi-erect member, watching as Naruto squirmed at the unfamiliar touching, his breath coming as short pants.

"A-ahh, pl-please, ah, stop." Naruto moaned, biting his lip to prevent making more sounds. Itachi didn't reply, but he smirked evilly as he increased the speed of the pumps, watching as Naruto moaned softly as he failed to prevent himself from doing so.

Naruto felt hot, and there was some kind of pressure building that needed release soon, before it was to late. All of a sudden, Naruto's vision went white as he came with a cry on Itachi's hand.

The blonde hung there, panting slightly and feeling tired, but oddly satisfied at the same time.

"You liked that didn't you?" Itachi asked silkily, his tongue licking at Naruto's ear. Naruto stayed quiet, still slightly dazed. All that came from his lips was,

"Why?"

Itachi pulled back a little and seemed to consider the answer to that. Finally, he said,

"You. I want you."

Naruto glared at him and growled,

"I belong to no-one!"

"You do now." Itachi drawled and in a quick motion, turned Naruto so the he was facing the tree. He heard Itachi shuffle a small bit and then suddenly grip Naruto's slim hips in a bruising grip.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto cried, panicked.

"You had your pleasure, and I'll have mine." Was the reply as Naruto felt something large and hot trying to push its way _inside_ him. He cried, struggling with all his might, helpless against the older teen.

Itachi thrust into Naruto, hissing slightly at the hot tightness that surrounded him. Naruto screamed at the intrusion that clawed its way into him, tearing everything in its path.

"St-stop it!" He begged. Itachi pulled out until the head was left in and then slammed back into the blonde, causing another scream to rip from the boy's throat as he was pushed against the rough bark of the tree.

The pain was indescribable. It seemed that as Itachi violated him more, it got worse. It spread through his body in waves with each thrust. He cried, screamed and begged, but nothing would stop the unrelenting pace of the Uchiha. In fact, he was going faster and deeper if anything else.

Time seemed to go so slowly for the blonde. He wanted it to stop. He couldn't take it, the pain was overwhelming. Naruto had been beaten, taunted, scorned and neglected all his life. But this was different. Someone was using him for their own pleasure. It made him feel dirty and disgusting. And he hated it.

After what seemed an age, Itachi came with a heavy breath deep inside the bleeding blonde. The Uchiha pulled out and let go of the blonde, studying the broken and bleeding boy in front of him. Itachi smirked, liking the fact that it was him that did this. When Sasuke found out, he would be furious. Not that it mattered to Itachi anyway. Carefully, almost tenderly, Itachi removed the cord, seeing that it had cut down deep into the wrists, which were now bleeding. He turned the weeping boy over and looked into glassy blue orbs. He gathered the blonde's clothes and placed them back on the small shaking form. He picked Naruto up and sped off in the direction of the village. He would take Naruto with him, but not at the moment. He needed to take care of something before he came back for his blonde.

He snuck into the village and made his way to the apartment of the Uzumaki. When he did, he carefully placed the now unconscious Naruto on the bed, covering him with the duvet.

"I'll be back for you, my little kitsune." He whispered into blonde's ear before disappearing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto felt himself slowly wake up. He was reluctant to. He felt hot and sore all over. But worse of all, he felt dirty. It was the kind of dirt that, no matter how many times you scrubbed at it, it always would remain. Slowly, Naruto sat up, hissing at the sharp pain that raced up his spine. He stood up and hobbled to the bathroom, using the wall for support. He stripped himself of his clothing, mentally telling himself to destroy them later. He stepped into the shower and spent a good hour scrubbing himself, trying to get rid of the dirty feeling he had. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. He wrapped it around his waist and limped back into the bedroom. He looked at the clock, two hours before they were supposed to be meeting up. Naruto bit his lip. He couldn't. If he saw Sasuke, he would most likely panic. Those two looked so much alike, and yet they were so different.

**Kit…just go back to bed. Pretend that you are ill** a soft voice whispered in the vaults of his mind. He sighed and then took out his pjs, getting them on slowly to avoid hurting himself further. He lay back in the bed, wrapping the duvet around him as tightly as possible. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears that he had been holding back slid down his check.

**Kit… I'm so sorry…**

_It wasn't your fault…_

**Then why do I feel guilty about it? Is there anything you want me to do?**

_Just…just heal me._

If Kyuubi had anything else to say, it would have to wait for later as the blonde fell deeply asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

There, a small little prologue for you. Review and tell me what you think –puppy eyes-

Oh, and there may be delays with updating of mine and YaoiRocks's stories as college exams are approaching and we both have loads of new work pilled onto us. –sigh- but we will try our best :P Love ya!

XKhaalidaX


	2. Chapter 1

**XKhaalidaX:** thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I love you all! –gives everyone hugs-

**YaoiRocks:** Have you been eating chocolate again?

**XKhaalidaX:** Hey! At least I don't get drunk most of the time and come up with new stories each time!

**YaoiRocks:** I think I'll be quiet now…

**XKhaalidaX:** Muahahaha! I am evil!

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** Wanna do something Ya-chan?

**YaoiRocks:** (thinking: Ya-chan? What kind of nickname is that?) er, sure…what?

**XKhaalidaX:** Er, torment your sister?

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX: **Burn down a house?

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** Videotape Itachi and Naruto have hot smex?

**YaoiRocks:** Now that's more like it! Where's the camera?

**XKhaalidaX:** XD that'll have to wait coz everyone wants to read the story!

**YaoiRocks:** B-but… -puppy eyes-

**XKhaalidaX:** It can wait. And don't look at me like that…

**YaoiRocks:** Fine… -goes off and sulks-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation. I think it suits the plot very well –grins-

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Agnst

Pairing: Itanaru. Oh, and I forgot to mention: onsided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels Chapter one:

Kakashi frowned. He had appeared at the bridge, expecting everyone to be there, but one member was missing: Naruto. Naruto was never late, something was wrong. Not even alerting his other students to his presence, he sped off to the blonde's house.

When he got there, it was quiet. He opened the unlocked window and jumped inside, looking about. The main room was empty. He went down the hall to the blonde's bedroom and opened the door slowly.

He blinked, seeing that Naruto was fast asleep, wrapped up in his duvet. Had he forgot to set his alarm?

He walked over to the bed, standing over the blonde. He frowned slightly, noting a faint flush to the boy's cheeks. He bent down and placed a hand on his forehead, raising an eyebrow at how high his temperature.

Just then, Naruto' blue eyes snapped opened and blinked up at him, shocked and a little confused. He then calmed down when he realised that it was his sensei. Kakashi cocked his head and said,

"You have a fever. You should stay home today. I'll send Shizune over to have a look at you later, okay?"

He watched as the blonde nodded, already dropping off to sleep. Kakashi had to wonder how Naruto became so ill over night. He shrugged it off before tucking the boy in and going off to his other two students. He appeared in a puff of smoke, startling the two. Sasuke quickly regained his composure, but Sakura screamed,

"What the hell! You're even later today!"

Kakashi's eyes turned into the upside 'U' to show that he was smiling.

"I came earlier, but I saw that Naruto wasn't here, so I went to check on him. He was really sick so I gave him the day off."

Sakura humphed, but decided it would be better if she just accepted the excuse given. Sasuke frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Now, can you two make your way to the training ground? I have to go talk to Shizune."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsunade yawned as she shifted through the papers piled up on her desk. It was only morning, and she was already tired. God she hated this.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama!" Came the cheery voice of Kakashi as he appeared in front of her. She looked at him, irritated.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Kakashi smiled at her and said,

"I was looking for Shizune. Naruto's sick and I wanted her to look at him."

Tsunade looked up, frowning.

"Naruto's ill?"

He nodded and said,

"He didn't turn up this morning, so I went to check up on him. I found him asleep wrapped up in his blankets. He looked rather cute actually."

Tsunade's frown deepened and she stood up.

"I'll go check up on him."

"But what about all this work you have to do?"

"It can wait. The only reason I took this job was because of Naruto, so he is my first priority."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto felt someone feeling his warm forehead with a pleasant cool hand. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked when he looked into the hazel eyes of the Hokage. She smiled gently at him,

"How do you feel?"

"Hot…"

What Naruto didn't want to say was that his wrists and ass hurt like hell. She didn't need to know that, no-one did. It was too shameful to think about, let aloe talk about.

The old woman narrowed her eyes at the blonde and then sighed.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Naruto remained silent, trying to go back to sleep. He didn't want to talk about it. He turned his head away and felt himself fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

Tsunade watched the rising and falling chest of the young boy in front of her. She thinned her lips and pulled back the covers slightly, taking hold of one of Naruto's small hands. There were open wounds on his wrist. She sighed and healed the wound, doing the same with the other wrist. She wasn't sure what happened to him, but she was sure that he would tell her eventually. She didn't want to pressure the poor boy.

She stroked Naruto's soft blonde hair and whispered,

"Get well." Before she got up and exited the apartment.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-Timeskip three days-X

Naruto sighed as he looked in the mirror. Kyuubi had healed him fully and he was able to rejoin his team. But he didn't feel like it. All he wanted to do was be alone. Maybe he could sneak off. Yeah, that's what he should do. Silently, he dressed himself and walked out of the door, locking it behind him.

Naruto was nervous about being outside. He was afraid that someone else would try to rape him again. He shivered at the thought, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort.

He walked along the street, wary of all the people that passed him, especially the ones that watched him. Eventually, the blonde made it to the bridge, blinking when he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Normally he was the first one there. He shrugged and made his way over to them, standing on the other side of the bridge to Sasuke, not looking at him. He smiled widely and said,

"Hey guys! Miss me?"

Sasuke 'hn'-ned and Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Can't you ever be quiet?" She asked, irritation colouring her voice as she glared at the small boy. Naruto forced a laugh and rubbed his head saying,

"Sorry, I guess I can't help it."

"Well try!" Sakura ground out.

"Sakura, be nice. Naruto's been ill for the last few days. He's just happy to get out of the house, aren't you?" Kakashi's voice said from beside Naruto, making the blonde jump in surprise and glare at the Jounin.

Naruto nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't really want to be here, especially if Sasuke was here. He shivered as memories threatened to surface, but he angrily pushed them back.

"You okay dobe?" Sasuke asked, evidently seeing the shiver. Naruto blinked and glanced at the raven haired boy before saying,

"Yeah… I just feel a little cold."

Sasuke looked at him oddly before turning away again towards their sensei, ignoring Sakura who clung to his arm like a leech desperate for blood.

Kakashi smiled and said,

"We're just going to go with sparing today. Nothing to taxing I hope."

Naruto sighed. He still felt tired and a little sore.

"Can I sit it out? I still don't feel 100" He said, looking up at Kakashi, who blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Of course! The rest of us will take turns in sparing each other."

And with that, the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura grumbled about having a useless Jounin as a teacher, but she followed the man, making sure that she had a firm hold on Sasuke. Naruto silently followed behind, still wishing that he wasn't there. When they reached their destination, Naruto found some out of the way spot and sat down, his back leaning against a small tree. He shivered at the feel of bark, but decided to ignore it. He closed his eyes, nodding off to sleep. He was rudely brought back when a small rock hit him on the head. He glared at the thrower, Sakura. She sat near him and said heartily,

"Because of _you_, I have no sparing partner. And Sasuke-kun didn't want to be mine either." She then growled when Naruto took no notice of her and glared at the blonde in an accusing manner. Naruto shrugged and then closed his eyes again.

"Don't you dare close your eyes on me!" She shrieked, standing up to hit the blonde.

"Sakura! Stop that! Naruto is tired and I would appreciate it if you would respect that." Kakashi said sharply from the tree, evidently seeing the one-sided shouting match.

Sakura glared daggers at the Jounin, but sat back down heavily, her back turned away from the blonde.

Naruto sighed in relief, giving Kakashi a grateful glance before closing his eyes, dropping into a half-doze state.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto awoke to someone roughly shaking his arm. He snapped his eyes opened and instinctively punched the attacker. He heard a surprised yelp and then stared at an angry Sakura, who was holding onto her elbow. She glared at him and hissed,

"You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, how?" Came the lazy drawl of Sasuke as he stood beside the blonde, leaning against the tree. Naruto stiffened, not liking the close distance of the Uchiha. Sakura blinked and smiled at Sasuke before saying in a meant to be sexy voice, which actually sounded like a dying cat,

"Hi, Sasuke-kun. How was your training?"

Sasuke looked slightly sick and looked down at the blonde, who was staring intensely at the ground.

"Oi, dobe."

Naruto snapped his head up and glared at Sasuke,

"What?"

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

Naruto blinked, surprised by the sudden invitation. He then smiled and replied,

"Okay teme! You're paying!"

"Hn, whatever."

"What about me? Sasuke-kun, can I come instead?" Sakura whined while glaring at the blonde, who was now standing. Sasuke shrugged and walked off, the blonde trailing behind.

Sakura wanted to scream as she watched the pair disappear. Oh how she hated Naruto. What was it about him that Sasuke liked better then her? She was ten times better then that squirt. She then smirked. All she had to do was prove that Naruto wasn't good enough for Sasuke. All she had to do was find one thing that Sasuke would think disgusting of the blonde. Yes… that's what she had to do and then Sasuke would be all hers. She laughed to herself as she walked away from the training grounds.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto sat silently next to the raven haired boy sitting next to him. He was confused. Why had Sasuke asked him to go with him for something to eat? He glanced at the stoic boy, who was frowning at something. As if feeling Naruto's gaze, he turned to look at Naruto and asked,

"What's wrong with you? All through training you've been extremely jumpy, especially around me. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! Of course I am! Um…Tsunade-obaachan wanted to see me, so I'll be going now!" Naruto replied quickly before hopping off the stool and running down the street. When he rounded the corner, he leaned against the wall and breathed in relief. He then frowned, why did Sasuke care? It's not like they've been particularly close or anything, although Naruto did think of Sasuke as a friend. He started off down the street towards his apartment. He didn't feel like doing anything else today, beside, Sakura was surely after him for Sasuke asking him for lunch instead of her.

Why did these things have to happen to him?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke watched as the blonde ran off down the street and going down the nearest corner. He frowned. What was wrong with him? Although Sasuke never really seemed to like the blonde, he always noticed things about him. Like how his blonde locks always seemed to move with the wind, or how his blue eyes always seemed to sparkle. He even noticed that Naruto tended to sway his hips slightly when he walked, similar to a woman. Sakura tended to over do it a bit as she strutted, trying to impress him. It never worked because Sakura was no woman, she was a whore, and Sasuke didn't deal with whores.

He even took to following Naruto, since the blonde interested him. And he kept the photos he took when following the blonde locked away, so that only he could see them. And he would sit there for hours, looking at the hundreds of photos and then feeling that he didn't have enough. So he would always go out for more. He couldn't follow the blonde the other day since both Sakura and Ino had cornered him, trying to be seductive.

Sasuke shook his head in regret that he couldn't have seen Naruto training.

'I still need more pictures' He thought as he placed his money on the counter and walking off, 'But that will have to wait till later. I have training to do.'

He sighed regretfully and made his way back to his house to train and look at pictures of Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-Timeskip two months-X

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He didn't feel well, not at all. He stood up and went into the bathroom, trying to control his stomach. He lost. He stumbled over t the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach. When he had done, he shakily wiped his mouth and moved back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"Gah, what's wrong with me? I've been throwing up for three days now!"

**I…er…know what's wrong with you…**

_Oh?_ Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

**Do you really want to know?**

Naruto frowned, why did Kyuubi sound so guilty?

_Yes._

**Well, erm…how do I start…erm. Well, I was bored and decided to have a little fun…**

_Go on…_ Naruto said when the demon faltered.

**Well, erm. I kinda played about with your anatomy…**

_What did you do?_ Naruto growled at the fox, his hands clenching into fists.

**I-I gave you fully functional female reproductive organs…**

_You did WHAT!_ Naruto screamed at the fox, getting angrier by the second.

**Th-that's only half of it. **

_What else did you do?_

**Not me… you remember the 'visit' from the Uchiha?**

_Yes._

**Well,erm…**

"Wait a second. Are you saying what I think your saying?" Naruto said out loud, his horror growing.

**Yes Naruto… you're pregnant…with Itachi's child…**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX: **There you go - And don't blame me for the shortness as I'm still new and haven't quite got a hold on this yet.

**YaoiRocks: **Uchiha/Uzumaki babies! Woot woot! So cute! Can we go tape Naru-chan and Itachi now?

**XKhaalidaX:** Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Cya everyone! –hugs- Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

**XKhaalidaX:** So, Naruto is pregnant... I LOVE Mpreg! It's so cute!

**YaoiRocks:** You're a perv, you know that?

**XKhaalidaX:** Well, at least I don't go videotaping Naruto and Itachi-sama in the bedroom…

**YaoiRocks:** Hey, you were there too! You're just jealous that it was Naru-chan with Itachi and not you!

**XKhaalidaX:** well… yeah. Of course, who wouldn't? Itachi-sama is hot! Mega sexy! A sex god!

**YaoiRocks:** … you're obsessed… I mean, you have a shrine devoted to him in your bedroom, a wall covered in pictures and all information gathered on him…

**XKhaalidaX:** -blush- er… well, no-ones perfect! And beside, I'm not obsessed!

**YaoiRocks:** Oh, sure your not…I'm gonna go pick up the developed tape now…bye! –Runs off-

**XKhaalidaX:** So, ahem. Here's chapter two for you! Hope you like!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation. I think it suits the plot very well –grins-

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Agnst

Pairing: Itanaru, onsided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels Chapter two:

_Kyuu, you are going to die!_

**Hey! It wasn't entirely my fault! It was **_**his**_** fault as well… I just hope that **_**he**_** doesn't find out. I mean, he killed his clan… what makes you think he would let his own child live?**

_You're right Kyuu…and they don't allow abortions in Konoha…we are in some serious shit here…_

**No fucking duh. You need to talk to someone.**

_Who?_

**How about that Hokage woman. She'd know what to do. And you do trust her; she views you as her son. She would help you.**

_Yeah, yeah she would._

**Erm, there is a side affect to having the –cough- parts of a female.**

_And…? _Naruto said, having the feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

**Well, because you will be unable to menstruate like a female of your species, and because you are partly fox demon, you will go in heat once a year.**

_W-what! Kyuubi! Why the fuck did you have to do this to me? Do you hate me or something?_

**No! I don't hate you!**

Naruto growled softly and asked,

_When will I be in heat?_

**Well, because humans have a gestation period of about nine months, you will be in heat around September time so that the child will be born around spring time. **

_So you mean I could only get pregnant in September?_

**Well, no. you can get pregnant at any time… you're just most fertile at that time…**

_I really hate you._

"Why aren't you with the team, Naruto?" A deep voice asked. Naruto jumped and whirled around in a defensive position. He blinked when he saw Kakashi standing there reading his porn book. He blinked in surprise and stood up straighter, rubbing his head as he smiled slightly,

"I'm not feeling well…"

Kakashi blinked and asked,

"Again?"

Naruto nodded and then asked shyly,

"Can you do a favour for me?"

Kakashi frowned lightly, but motioned for Naruto to continue.

"Can you tell Tsunade-obaachan to come over…as quickly as possible?"

Kakashi's frown deepened and he asked,

"Why?"

"Personal matters." The blonde replied evasively. Kakashi gave him a suspicious look and then shrugged,

"If you want." And then he disappeared. Naruto bit his lip, unsure of whether he really wanted to tell the endowed woman about his…problem. He was going to kill both of the causes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsunade looked up from her work when Kakashi appeared in a 'poof' in front of her desk.

"What do you want?" She asked wearily, sorting out some of the never ending pile of papers.

"Naruto said that he wanted to talk to you…he said it was a personal matter. And he wants you to go over his apartment as soon as you can."

Tsunade frowned,

"Didn't he give you any clue on why?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll go over."

The man nodded and disappeared, leaving her alone again.

She sighed and stood up, deciding to go over immediately… it was time she had a break anyway. She quickly made her way to the blonde's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Naruto's voice sounded from within, making Tsunade frowned slightly in confusion.

"It's me. Tsunade, you brat!"

"Oh, er, the doors open. Can you lock it when you come in?"

Tsunade opened the door and entered, feeling even more confused. She locked the door behind her and went into the living room, spotting a very pale looking Naruto standing beside the window. He looked scared about something.

She went to stand beside him, feeling slightly worried for her 'son'.

"What is it?" She asked softly, letting her worry for him to colour her voice.

He surprised her by suddenly turning to her and hugging her tightly, burying his head in her shoulder. Tsunade, surprised, put her arms around the now crying boy.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked, feeling even more worried. He shook his head, mumbling something she couldn't hear. She sighed and led him to the sofa, getting him to sit down next to her, though he still kept his tight grip as well as his head buried in her shoulder.

"Naruto?" She asked again.

"Obaa-chan… you've gotta help me." He whispered, a sob escaping his throat.

"With what Naruto? Tell me."

"I-I… want to kill them…both of them…"

"Kill who?" Tsunade asked, starting to feel confused.

"Kyuubi…"

"Why Kyuubi?" She asked, feeling even more confused.

"He… that bastard played about with my insides…"

"What did it do?" Tsunade asked, suddenly wary as to the demon.

"He…he gave me fully functional female reproductive organs!" The blush that coloured his cheek would make even a tomato jealous of it's vibrant colour.

Tsunade stared at him, shocked.

"W-what?"

"You heard." Naruto growled, glaring at his stomach. Tsunade sat there, stunned. She took a few breaths to try to calm herself down. She then asked,

"W-who is the other person you want to kill?"

Naruto bit his lip, hugging her tightly,

"I-Itachi…"

"Why him?"

"B-because… soon after Kyuu did his _experiment_, I was training and Itachi appeared and he-he…" Naruto trailed off, his small frame shaking violently.

"He did what?" Tsunade asked, fear making her stomach churn.

"H-he raped me!" Naruto burst out, crying onto Tsunade's shoulder. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock and horror. She clutched the boy close to her in a protective embrace.

"Oh, Naruto! Is that why you were sick the other month?"

He nodded against her shoulder, the sobs shaking his small thin frame. Tsunade rubbed his back in a reassuring gesture. He snuggled closer to her. She then thought of something,

"Naruto?"

"H-hai?"

"Er, have you been sick recently?"

Naruto nodded and said,

"Kyuu said that I was pregnant with I-Itachi's child…"

Tsunade let out an angry growl, noticing that Naruto flinched when she did. She smiled reassuringly at him and said,

"Don't worry dear; I'm not angry at you. This wasn't your fault. It was that damned demon and the fucking Uchiha's fault."

She let go of him and stood up.

"Get dressed. I want to do a few tests."

Naruto nodded and went into his bedroom to get dressed in his normal attire. Tsunade watched him go, scowling deeply. If it was the last thing she does, she was going to get her hands on the Uchiha and kill him in the worst possible way imaginable. Especially for hurting Naruto. Oh, he was going to pay for that one. Especially now that Naruto was pregnant with his child…and she couldn't do anything about it either. And she was sure that Naruto wouldn't want to kill an innocent life unnecessarily, so she was at a loss.

And there was another problem; Sasuke. Naruto was carrying his future niece or nephew. He had a right to know, but…did Naruto want him to know about the child? Naruto was ashamed of what Itachi did, so ashamed that he didn't even tell her. She rubbed her temples, trying to come up with a solution, one that prevented anyone finding out about this.

"Obaa-chan?" Naruto's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at the pale thin boy and frowned. He needed to gain weight, he was so thin! Too thin to support a child. She then smiled gently at him and put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"You should have told me earlier. I thought you were not telling me something, but I had no idea that it was something like this."

Naruto looked down at the floor, evading her eyes. She sighed,

"Come on brat. We need to go to the hospital."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsunade had done all tests possible, but the result was the same. Naruto was definitely pregnant. This presented a big problem. She looked down at the blonde and asked,

"What do you want to do?"

"Well… I don't know. I can't get rid of it, you know me. But…I don't want the others knowing about my…condition."

Tsunade sighed as she led him through the village to her office. She had much thinking to do, but she also had much work to do.

"Want to keep me company in the office Naruto?" She asked, partly for wanting the company and partly because she didn't want the blonde out of her sight. Naruto looked up and smiled at her,

"Yeah! It's not like I have anything else to do…"

She nodded as they entered the office and sat down in her chair. Naruto lay across the sofa on his stomach as he watched the tired looking Hokage with curious blue eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened and an angry Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-sama! Where have you been? You're supposed to be working."

"I was dealing with something really important." Tsunade snapped, not liking her thoughts from being interrupted. Shizune blinked in surprise and then her eyes trailed to the boy on the sofa, his eyes closed as if he was asleep.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Not really… but it's personal, so I won't tell, unless he wants you to know."

"Oh…"

Tsunade intertwined her fingers, leaning her elbows on the desk, the bottom half of her face hidden by her hands. She frowned in thought, trying to come up with a solution to the current problem.

"Shizune, can you get something for Naruto to eat please? Something healthy. He needs to gain weight…he's way to thin." Tsunade said, glancing at the boy on the sofa. Shizune blinked and then nodded, disappearing through the door.

"Well?" Tsunade asked. Naruto opened one eye and said sleepily,

"You can tell her, I trust Shizune-oneechan. But not now…wait till later."

Tsunade nodded and then went back to thinking. The door opened and Shizune came back in with a large meal. She went over to the sofa where Naruto sat up. The dark haired woman sat down beside him and looked at him closely.

"You look very pale, Naruto-kun. And you've lost weight. Are you eating alright?"

Naruto gave a weak smile and shook his head. Shizune gave him a small glare,

"I'm not leaving you till you eat every single thing I have here. Now eat!"

Naruto giggled slightly before starting on the plate in front of him.

Tsunade watched the pair with slight amusement before getting back to her current topic at hand. Suddenly, an idea hit her, it was perfect!

"Shizune, go get me Kakashi, now. It's urgent."

The woman looked up, surprised and then hurried out of the room as Tsunade grabbed a fresh scroll and started to write furiously on it.

"What is obaa-chan?" Naruto asked as he swallowed the last piece on the plate before setting it aside.

"I just had an idea on how to help you."

"Oh?" he asked, a blonde eyebrow rising in his curiosity.

"No one would realise it! Yes. Well, you could go on a four year training with Jiraiya. You'll go out of the village to a place nearby. You'll stay there until the baby is born- I will deliver of course. You'll come back with the child. If you tell everyone that you found the child while you were travelling, they wouldn't realise that it is yours. Well, they may notice a few similarities, but that may dismiss them."

"What about Sasuke? Wouldn't the child look like him as well?"

"Well, maybe… but we have to chance it. What do you say?"

Naruto thought for a little bit and then nodded and smiled,

"Okay, thank you obaa-chan, you're the best!"

She smiled fondly at him before turning to the door,

"Come in Kakashi. I know you're there."

The Jounin entered the room, looking a little guilty. Tsunade rolled the scroll up, performing a special seal on it. She held it out to Kakashi.

"Get this to Jiraiya, immediately. Don't bother trying to read it, only that idiot can open it since it is _private_." She said, stressing the last word out.

The Jounin blinked innocently and then grinned,

"Will do! Ja!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade frowned, looking at the spot that the man had just occupied. She then turned her gaze to Naruto. She blinked.

Naruto was fast asleep.

Her gaze softened as she looked at him, sleeping so peacefully. He needed it. She was sure that he had hardly eaten lately and was low on energy. The door opened and Shizune popped her head in, blinking when Tsunade made an ssh-ing gesture. When the blonde woman saw her assistance's puzzled face, she pointed to the sleeping form on the sofa.

Shizune smiled and whispered,

"I'll go get a blanket or something for him." Before disappearing again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jiraiya grinned as he scribbled down notes quickly, a small trail of blood running from his nose.

"Yes, yes. Perfect research material here! Hehe, this is wonderful!"

"Ahem."

"This is so gonna sell big when I write the new book."

"AHEM!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya looked around to look straight at a very angry Onsen owner.

'Oh, crap.' The sannin thought before teleporting away in a puff of smoke to avoid the man's wrath. When he reappeared on a rocky ledge over looking the village, he grumbled angrily to himself. He was currently, supposed, to look up information on the Akatsuki, but he had gotten a little sidetracked when he came to this village. But he did get some interesting information. Apparently, from the information he gathered from the locals, Itachi had been through. What he was doing, no-one was sure. But apparently, he spent time in their extensive library. Reading what, they didn't know, since they never saw what he did read. That was strange, extremely strange.

"Got caught again?" Asked the familiar voice of Kakashi behind him. Jiraiya glared at the Jounin before looking back at the village. Kakashi stood beside him and said lazily,

"I'm message boy. Here, from Tsunade-sama."

He gave Jiraiya a sealed scroll. Jiraiya frowned when he saw the seal. Top secret eh? He dispelled the seal and opened the scroll, reading the words written on there,

_Jiraiya,_

_Come back to Konoha now. I need your assistance right now. Urgent. Itachi did something to Naruto, though I cannot tell in this message, just in case. Come back to Konoha as soon as you can. Naruto is in danger, hurry,_

_Tsunade._

Jiraiya stared at the letter and then swore loudly,

"Fuck! What the fuck has that blasted weasel done now!" He burst out, completely forgetting the presence of the other beside him. Kakashi blinked and asked,

"Who has done what?"

"Itachi. He's done something…come on, lets get back to Konoha. I have a feeling that it isn't pretty."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** There, another chapter. Wow, I can't believe that I wrote it so soon - Bet your proud Ya-chan!

**YaoiRocks:** Yeah yeah, you're so amazing…

**XKhaalidaX:** I know I am!

**YaoiRocks:** Didn't you catch the sarcasm? Dude, you're more blonde then me!

**XKhaalidaX:** Hey! I resent that remark!

**YaoiRocks:** Yeah, whatever…can I get back to the video now? It was getting to the good part when you interrupted.

**XKhaalidaX:** Fine! –sulks- I'll just talk to the fabulous readers!

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX: **We've lot her… she's to involved in that nosebleed causing video… So, what do you think? You like? Review! And I'll give you home made cookies! –offers cookies-


	4. Chapter 3

**XKhaalidaX: **Hmm, I think I need to bake more cookies…

**YaoiRocks:** -munching on cookie- Too Right! I need my cookies!

**XKhaalidaX: **Glad you like them…

**YaoiRocks:** Of course I do!

**XKhaalidaX: **I was being sarcastic…

**YaoiRocks: **Wow, I didn't think that you knew the meaning of sarcasm.

**XKhaalidaX:** I give up…

**YaoiRocks: **Yeah, give up trying to outsmart me and get on with the fanfic.

**XKhaalidaX:** I hate you…

**YaoiRocks: **No you don't… you're just saying that to make me feel better –grins-

**XKhaalidaX:** -sigh-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Agnst

Pairing: Itanaru, onsided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels Chapter three:

Tsunade looked at the sleeping boy on the sofa in her office, curled up under a thick blanket that Shizune had given him. She had yet to tell the woman and was planning on doing so when she returned. It had been three days since she had sent the message to Jiraiya. They would most likely return during the week. She looked out of the window at the dark sky, signalling that it was very late in the evening. She had, surprisingly, finished her work and was now enjoying a cup of sake.

She had put Naruto on sick leave for the moment, which worried some of rookie nine when they found out. They then said it was a good idea when they saw how pale and thin the blonde was. They were worried for his health. Tsunade took another sip and blinked when the door opened to reveal Shizune. Her assistant closed it softly behind her, walking up to the desk.

"You wanted to talk to me, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade frowned, putting her cup down.

"Yes I did."

"Is it about Naruto-kun? What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

"No, he isn't sick…he just has a certain condition."

"And what is that condition?" Shizune asked, looking extremely confused.

Suddenly the door opened and an annoyed Iruka walked in. He glanced at the sleeping boy and marched up to Tsunade's desk. Both women blinked in mild shock at how desperate the chuunin looked,

"Please tell me, what's wrong with Naruto?"

Tsunade frowned. Naruto had mentioned that he would like Iruka to know about his problem. Iruka was his father figure after all.

"Fine, but on one condition, this applies to you as well Shizune." Tsunade said firmly, putting her sake aside as if to emphasis her point. Both blinked and glanced at each other.

"What condition is that Tsunade-sama?" Iruka asked, his confusion evident in his voice.

"That what I tell you does not leave this room under any circumstances. You are not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Understand?"

"H-hai." They both said, nodding slightly. Tsunade sighed, thinking of a way to tell them.

"There are a couple of things that you need to know. One thing is that Kyuubi seems to have a rather sick sense of humour."

"How so?" Shizune asked, glancing at the blonde boy worriedly.

"It seems that, when he was bored, he decided to give Naruto some extra organs…"

"And…" Iruka prompted.

"That beast gave Naruto fully functional female reproductive parts…"

Both stared at her as if she had grown several extra heads.

"My God…" Iruka whispered, looking with sympathy at the blonde. Shizune was frowning,

"But wouldn't that mean that if he had intercourse with another male, he could get pregnant?"

Tsunade nodded, scowling deeply.

"That's also something else." She growled as she was thinking of how she was going to kill the elder Uchiha.

"What happened?" Iruka said, sounded panicked, "What happened to Naruto?"

"Well, a couple of months ago, Naruto was training. Itachi appeared and…"

She didn't continue. She had no need to. Shizune looked ready to cry while Iruka looked ready to spill blood.

"That fucking bastard… I'll kill him." He whispered, looking at Naruto.

"Not if I get him first." Tsunade whispered, closing her eyes. For some reason, telling them Naruto's predicament was more tiring then a days work.

Suddenly, Shizune frowned, looking in between Naruto and Tsunade.

"You're not telling us everything." She said. Iruka looked at her sharply before turning to glare at the Hokage, who had opened her eyes to stare at them.

"Figure it out." She said, pouring herself a cup of sake. Shizune frowned and then her eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"He's pregnant, isn't he? He's pregnant with Itachi's child!"

Iruka went pale and a sob escaped him. He looked at Tsunade as if hoping her to deny what the dark haired woman had just said. Sadly, she told him the opposite,

"Yes, he is pregnant. I'm keeping him here so that I can get some weight on his thin frame."

"What are you going to do? Everyone is sure enough going to find out!" Iruka said, staring at Naruto's sleeping form.

"I have an idea. It all depends on when Jiraiya gets here."

"Oh?"

"I'm planning on sending Naruto on a four year training trip with Jiraiya. They will stay near here until the baby is born. They will return when the child is about three years of age. They will say to everyone that they had found the child abandoned on the road soon after they set out. Then they tried to give it to an orphanage, but the child refused and stayed with them. Perfect!"

"Unless people will see the resemblance between Naruto and the child. And what about Sasuke? The child is an Uchiha. When it activates the sharingan, Sasuke will definitely know that the child is of his brother."

"We'll worry about that later. But right now, Naruto's safety is our first priority.

Shizune nodded immediately, and Iruka, after some thought, nodded slightly as well. Tsunade sighed in relief. She had expected worse reactions from the two. At least they didn't think of him as a freak.

"He's staying with me?" Iruka said suddenly.

"Huh?" Both Shizune and Tsunade looked at the brown haired man.

"I refuse to let him be alone! What if Itachi comes for him? He needs protection!"

Tsunade smiled softly and said,

"Of course he will stay with you. Take him now, but don't wake him. He's only just got to sleep."

The chuunin nodded and went over to the blonde. They watched as he gently picked the boy up and walk out of the room. Shizune looked at Tsunade and asked,

"How has this affected him?"

""Well, I'm not sure at the moment. He's unusually quiet and spends most of his time with me. He only occasionally talks to his friends. They're all worried about him."

Shizune sighed and nodded,

"I just hope it all goes well."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto shifted, slowly waking up. He was quite content to lie in bed for a while, although he knew that Tsunade would want to do her daily check on him and then stuff food down his throat. She refused to give him ramen, saying that it wasn't healthy enough for the growing foetus. He slowly opened his eyes and looked about, expecting to be in his own room. He wasn't. He sat up, a little panicked that he didn't know where he was.

_Kyuu! Where am I?_

**I don't know.**

Suddenly, the door opened and the blonde snapped his eyes to the entering figure. He blinked when he saw Iruka. What was Iruka doing here? The man smiled when he saw him awake,

"Ah, you're finally awake. Are you aware that it's mid afternoon?"

"I-Iruka-sensei! Where am I?"

"At my house. Tsunade told me and I didn't want you to sleep alone in your apartment. You're going to stay here until Jiraiya-sama gets back."

"Oh…" Naruto said, looking down at his hands. He was aware of the man putting his arms around him in a comforting hug. Naruto sighed and let the man hold him.

"Don't worry, Naruto. It'll all turn out for the best, I promise."

Naruto looked at the man and smiled,

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

The man smiled and asked,

"What do you want for lunch?"

"I want ramen…but obaa-chan said that I shouldn't."

"No, you shouldn't. I'll fix you up something. Oh, by the way, you have guests. Hinata and her team have come by to see me. Apparently, they badgered the Hokage until she told them that you were here."

"Oh…"

"I'll send them up when I go downstairs."

Iruka let go of him, walking out the room, leaving the door ajar. Naruto listened and could here the sounds of voices downstairs and the occasional bark from Akamaru. The voices then started to get louder until they reached the bedroom door. Naruto stared as the three filed in. Kida grinned at him and bounced onto the bed, sitting cross legged in front of Naruto, while the puppy went to curl up beside the blonde. Hinata stayed near the door and looked like as if she was trying to avoid being seen. Shino stood quietly in the corner.

"Hello Naruto! How are you today?" Kida asked, looking at Naruto carefully. Naruto smiled and replied,

"I'm fine, thanks. A little tired."

"How can you be tired? Iruka-sensei told us that you've been sleeping for like 15 hours!"

Naruto shrugged and then turned towards the other two.

"How have you guys been?" He asked.

"Fine." Shino replied calmly and quietly. Hinata answered with a shaky,

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun."

They were silent for a few moments until the door opened to reveal Iruka, who came in and handed Naruto a tray piled high with food. Naruto stared at it and sighed. He really wanted ramen. Iruka caught the sigh and said firmly,

"Tsunade-sama said no ramen. It's unhealthy."

Naruto stuck out his lips in a cute pout, giving Iruka the puppy eye treatment. The chuunin groaned,

"Please don't Naruto. You know I hate it when you do that."

"I know, that's why I do it!" The blonde replied with a grin.

"Oh, Shizune was over a couple of minutes ago. Jiraiya-sama has arrived. We'll be going to see him once you've eaten and not before!"

Naruto watched as Iruka walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why did he tell you about Jiraiya-sama?" Kiba asked, evidently confused. Naruto started on the food and said between mouthfuls,

"Ero-sennin…is taking me… on a four… year training trip…obaa-chan said that it… would make me better…as well…"

"Oh…"

Naruto didn't say any more as he was concentrating on eating the food in front of him. He was hungry, really hungry. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in ages!

**You better eat all of it**

_Why are you so worried?_

**Because, the energy needed to keep the child alive in your male body is enormous. You have to eat often, especially high energy foods. It's why you feel tired all the time, and why you've lost weight. I expect that the Tsunade woman already know this.**

_Oh…_

Naruto placed his chopsticks on the plate and pushed it away. Kiba gawked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Damn Naruto! Not even Chouji would have able to eat all of that!"

Naruto looked at the plate and shrugged,

"I was hungry…"

Hinata giggled softly at that as Iruka came back into the room, raising an eyebrow at the empty plate.

"Hmmm, I thought you would be hungry." He said as he picked up the plate. As he walked out he called over his shoulder,

"Get dressed. We'll be going out soon."

"Whatever." Naruto sighed, watching as the team said their farewell and exit the room, leaving him alone. He got up and went to the chest of drawers, opening it to find all his clothes. Had Iruka bring all his stuff here? Naruto smiled as he got dressed in his norm attire.

He went downstairs to see Iruka sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a cup of tea. He turned around when Naruto entered and smiled at him. He finished his tea and motioned the blonde out of the door.

When they reached the Hokage tower, they were aware of shouting going on in the woman's office. It sounded like Jiraiya. The exchanged glances and went upstairs quickly.

Standing beside the office doors was Kakashi, reading his 'Icha Icha paradise' book. There were no ANBU guards like usual. Maybe they had been scared off.

Kakashi looked up and stared at them,

"Iruka, Naruto? What are you two doing here?"

"Ero-sennin is taking me on a training trip." Naruto said, grinning at his sensei. The man blinked and said quietly,

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Tsunade-sama kicked me out and is talking to Jiraiya-sama. Something about Itachi. Then all of a sudden, Jiraiya-sama started swearing and I think I heard him wishing Itachi a death threat…I wonder why…"

Naruto shrugged and went to the door when Jiraiya's voice growled,

"Brat, get in here!"

Naruto flinched and slowly opened the door, poking his head round the corner. Jiraiya looked pissed, extremely pissed. Naruto went further into the room, closing the door behind him. Jiraiya was looking at him as if trying to see that the blonde was okay.

"You look thin brat, and why are you so pale?"

Naruto shrugged and went over to Shizune, who sat on the sofa. She smiled gently at him and motioned him to sit down beside her. Jiraiya was scowling, deep in thought. He then said,

"Itachi is up to something…"

"Oh?" Tsunade inquired.

"The village I was in, a few months ago, Itachi was in there. He spent a lot of time in the library, researching something. What I don't know. No-one saw what it was."

Tsunade frowned and then waved the matter aside,

"We'll worry about it later. The current problem is Naruto. Will you take him out of the village until the child is born?"

"What? Of course I will. He's my student. It's my responsibility to help him when he's in trouble."

"Fine, let's make arrangements." Tsunade said, slamming her hand on the table.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi growled, sweeping the book that he had been reading, onto the floor. He was pissed. The book didn't have what he wanted to know.

Itachi rarely lost his temper, put this really set him on edge.

"Testy today, aren't we Itachi-kun?" A voice said behind him. Itachi turned to glare at the Akatsuki leader, his sharingan spinning wildly. The Uchiha didn't reply.

The Akatsuki leader chuckled darkly, stepping towards the raven haired male.

"You should be concentrating on collecting up the demons, not some silly research. What were you reading about anyway?"

Itachi still didn't reply. The other male looked down at the book and snorted,

"Seals, Itachi? What are you up to?"

Itachi stayed quiet.

"Say something." The man ordered, steeping closer. Itachi smirked, the perfect opportunity!

He grabbed the sword that had been on the table and as fast as he could, he ran it through the Akatsuki leader. The man gasped, not expecting the sudden attack. Itachi dug the sword deeper into the man's flesh, inching towards his target…the heart. With a violent twist, he plunged blade into the still beating heart. The man coughed, bringing up a handful of deep red blood. With a gurgling sigh, he sank to the floor and lay there unmoving.

Itachi watched the corpse for a while and then calmly wiped the blood off his sword, using the dead man's cloak as a cloth. He stood back up when he was finished and looked down at the book. He scowled again and destroyed the object with a simple Katon jutsu.

The door behind him suddenly opened to reveal Kisame and Deidara. They froze at the sight of their dead leader. They looked at Itachi, who stood their calmly, sword still in hand.

"Itachi…what happened?" Kisame asked, looking from the Uchiha to the still corpse.

"He was a waste, we don't need him. I'm in charge now."

The other missing nins looked at each other, then at the figure on the floor and then they both nodded.

"I'll tell the others." Deidara said as he hurried out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** Ha! I bet you people weren't expecting that!

**YaoiRocks:** Where's my cookie?

**XKhaalidaX:** In the oven. They're almost ready now.

**YaoiRocks:** YAY!

**XKhaalidaX:** Now… can anyone guess why Itachi-sama was researching seals? Anyone who guesses right will win a WHOLE box of cookies! Any-one who tries will get several cookies. Any one who just reviews get one.

**YaoiRocks:** Can I guess?

**XKhaalidaX: **No! You already know the answer!

**YaoiRocks:** Oh… -sulks-

**XKhaalidaX: **Here, have a camera…go do what you want.

**YaoiRocks: **YAY! –runs off-

**XKhaalidaX:** So…review! - -hugs-


	5. Chapter 4

**XKhaalidaX:** Congratulations Anonymous Sister of the Author and may.neuma, you were right!!! Cookies for you!! And cookies for those who tried - -dances around the living room annoying the hell out of the family-

**YaoiRocks: **-sigh- you've been eating chocolate again, haven't you?

**XKhaalidaX:** Well…

**YaoiRocks:** Oh, god. No more chocolate for you!

**XKhaalidaX: **N-no more c-chocolate? –twitch, twitch-

**YaoiRocks:** Muahahahaha! I am soooo evil!!

**XKhaalidaX:** The evidence for that is overwhelming. I could die without chocolate, it's my lifeline. I can't live without it. Just like you can't live without Yaoi…

**YaoiRocks:** Don't you dare!

**XKhaalidaX:** -grins evilly-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels Chapter four:

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the 20th time since they had left Konoha. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched.

"Naruto, we've only been out of Konoha for _three minutes!_"

They were silent for a few minutes and then,

"Are we there yet?"

"Gah! You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"Hmm, what an interesting idea…"

Jiraiya glared at the blonde before grunting and turning his attention back to the road. They had only the briefest of farewells before they left. Naruto's friends were worried if this was a good idea, seeing as how unwell the blonde looked.

Tsunade had explained everything to him. She had mentioned about the fact of the amount of energy it took to keep the foetus alive. Also, he was dealing with the extreme emotional stress from the situation he was in. Jiraiya was so going to kill that Uchiha when he got his hands on him.

Tsunade had told him to go to a small abandoned house, not far from the village. It was the place where Naruto's father, the Yondaime, spent his time with his wife whenever they could get away. No-one, except Jiraiya and Tsunade, knew about Suki's and Arashi's marriage, let alone her pregnancy. Jiraiya looked back at the pale boy walking slowly behind him. He was too young for this. Way too young.

He sighed as he turned back, his eyes searching for the secret path that led to the house.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. All I need to do is find the pathway.

"Eh? There's no pathway here."

"Yes there is. It's a secret path. It leads to the house you're father spent time in." Naruto didn't know about his parentage, but he deserved to know.

"M-my father?"

"Yes. He was married in secret to the most beautiful woman in existence, Suki. Ah, I remember her. You resemble her a lot- short and pretty."

"Pretty!? I'm not pretty!"

Jiraiya chuckled, but decided to ignore it.

"Who was my father?"

"The same man who gave you that curse of your's."

"The Yondaime!?"

Jiraiya nodded, glancing at the gaping boy. At least he had shut up. Jiraiya grinned at his pupil before sweeping his gaze to the path again.

'We should be near…' He though, recognising a few land marks.

"Aha!" He cried when he spotted it, making Naruto, who was still lost in thought, to jump visibly in shock. Jiraiya stepped forward towards a rather large looking rock and placed his hands on it, feeling around for something. He grinned when he found it, the small crevice. He put some chakra into the crevice and a seal appeared. He bit his thumb and whipped his blood on the seal.

Suddenly, the rock seemed to disappear into thin air as the seal was broken, revealing a small dirt road walled by his dirty grey rocks. Jiraiya motioned Naruto through the entrance way and closed it after he himself had entered. It was simple, but it kept unwanted visitors out.

Jiraiya led the young blonde down the long winding path, getting complaints from the latter about the distance. Jiraiya was warned that Naruto could loss energy quickly, and it could get worse further along in the pregnancy.

"Shut up, brat!" He growled, wanting some quiet so he could focus his thoughts.

"But-"

"I said, shut up! You're giving me a headache!"

"Good…" The blonde murmured, although not loud enough for Jiraiya to here. They rounded a corner and Naruto gasped as Jiraiya grinned at the boy's reaction.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a small cottage. Small, but comfortable looking. You couldn't see what colour the bricks were as the building was covered in rose veins. Red, white, blue and even beautiful ones that were white at the base of the petal and turned lavender at the tips. There were many flowers and trees in the garden that included as Jasmine, lavender, Cherry blossom trees and even an oak that looked several thousand years old.

The windows were only just visible under the curtain of roses and gave no hint as to what lay inside. Naruto looked around to see the clearing surrounded by pine tree so dense that it seemed impossible to make your way through them. He breathed in deep, smiling at the aroma of the place. They made him feel relaxed and more at ease.

"Like it?" Jiraiya asked. The boy nodded, grinning.

"Come on, I'll show you the insides. I came back here not to long ago, so I hope that the dust isn't piled to high."

They entered the cottage and the blonde looked around curiously. There was a cosy fireplace on the left side of the room with a comfy looking sofa along with a few cushioned wooden framed chairs. There was a woollen rug near the fireplace so that someone could sit there in front of the fire and warm themselves up. On the right side of the room was a small, yet well furnished, kitchen. There was also, near the centre of the room, nearer to the kitchen, was a small wooden table with four chairs around it.

The floor of the room was wooden, the walls being a soft red colour that gave the room a homey feeling. On the far end of the room, there was a wooden spiral staircase. There was a door nearby that read 'W/C' (Toilet) in nice curvy letters

"This is really nice." Naruto said, awe evident in his voice.

"Glad you like it. I helped build it!"

Naruto blinked at the sannin and then grinned.

"Good job for a pervert."

Jiraiya growled, but decided to let it slip, for now.

Naruto went to the stairs and slowly climbed them. When he reached the landing, there were four wooden doors. He went to the nearest one and opened it. It was a small bedroom. A bed was on the right side with a chest of drawers at the end. On the other side of the room was a wardrobe with a desk and chair nest to it. The window overlooked the front garden. Naruto went into the next bedroom opposite to see a room almost identical to the last, except the view was of the back garden and not of the front.

He then went to the next door down and opened it to see that bathroom. It had a large tub with a shower attachment. It wasn't that big really and held little interest to Naruto, so he closed it and went to look at the other room.

When he opened it, he grinned. This room was his. It was the master bedroom. There was a double bed in the middle of the large room with the chest of drawers and wardrobe on the left hand side of the room. On the right side was a fireplace with a mantle that held several picture on. Near the door was a desk and chair. The floor, like the rest of the house, was wooden, varnished deeply. The walls were a deep blue colour, matching the covers on the bed.

Naruto put his bag down on the bed and went to that mantle, looking at the first of three pictures. It was a picture of the Yondaime, holding a beautiful woman in his arms. She had jet black hair and sapphire eyes that stood out against the dark hair and the pale complexion. She was a small woman, but she seemed to exude a loving, caring disposition. Naruto smiled and realised that she must be his mother.

His eyes trailed to the next which had a picture of Arashi with his genin team. Naruto smiled when he saw Kakashi, but he didn't recognise the other two. The next picture was of the Yondaime with a pregnant Suki, sitting in the garden under the cherry blossom tree.

There was a light footstep behind him and he turned to look at Jiraiya, who had entered the room. He looked at the bag on the bed and asked,

"So you've snagged this room have ya brat?"

"Yup!"

Jiraiya grunted and walked out of the room, mumbling something about making something to eat. It was then that Naruto realised how hungry he was. He grinned and decided to annoy Jiraiya for the next few days. There was nothing else to do, was there?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-Timeskip 6 months-X (36 weeks into the pregnancy.)

Naruto sighed as he sank into the warm waters of the bath. Jiraiya was out doing something at the moment and Naruto decided to treat himself to nice long bath. He was at first confused on how the house ran on electricity, but Jiraiya explained that the house had a waterwheel in the woods which created all the electricity they needed. At least Naruto could enjoy a nice warm bath.

He ran his hand absently over his swollen stomach, frowning lightly. Shizune had been over recently and told him that he was due with the next few weeks. It felt strange. Knowing that something was growing inside of him, living off him. Then it will be born and depend completely on him for the next first years of its life.

Jiraiya spent a lot of time out of the house lately, but Naruto didn't blame him as he was prone to have violent mood swings that would but Tsunade to shame. Naruto had managed to gain weight thanks to the fact that he couldn't do anything around this place except sit on his ass all day. Jiraiya also found some useful herbs in the garden which provided a lot of nutrients, so this made Naruto eat less, much to Jiraiya's relief.

Naruto shook his head and got out of the bath, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He then went to his room, well, more like waddled, and got dressed in some black baggy clothes that hide his stomach pretty well. He slowly made his way down to see that there was some food in the oven for him. He shrugged and quickly ate it before throwing the rubbish away. He lay down on the sofa, facing the lit fire. He yawned, feeling tired, as usual. He closed his eyes, deciding to get some sleep before Jiraiya came back.

Jiraiya frowned as he looked down at the sleeping blonde. He then looked at the oven and noted that he had eaten. He nodded and then decided to put his little project in Naruto's room. When Shizune had been over, she insisted that Jiraiya make a cradle for when the infant was born. He had rather reluctantly agreed. It was quite fun really, he discovered. He messed the first few attempts up, but the last one had turned out alright. He felt like a father that was receiving his first grandchild. He shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. He could never hate the child. The father of that child, but not the child itself.

The old man carefully placed the cradle at the foot of the bed in Naruto's room before going back downstairs to wake the boy up, and make him some tea. He'd do the latter first. He frowned when he looked at the herbs in the container. He would have to collect some more soon.

'I should tell Tsunade about these…' He thought absently as he boiled up the water. When that was done, he poured the water over the dried leaved of the herbs. They made great tea as well.

When that was done, he went and sat in the chair nearest to the sofa. He shook Naruto's arm gently, receiving an irritated groan. Blue eyes opened to glare at him. He took no heed.

"Here, drink." He said, giving the boy the tea. Naruto sullenly sat up and sipped at the hot drink.

Jiraiya stretched, popping a few joints in the process. Naruto winced. Jiraiya grinned and asked,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Was the acid response.

"Whatever. If you're so tired, why don't you go back to bed?"

"Fine." The blonde snapped, placing his empty cup on the coffee table before storming off to his bedroom. Jiraiya shook his head. He only though that women could have mood swings… evidently he was wrong.

"3…2…1…" He whispered while he counted on his fingers.

"Ero-sennin!?" The scream echoed down the stairs and Jiraiya grinned,

"Bingo."

Jiraiya stood up and made his way upstairs to the blonde's room.

"Yes?" he asked, poking his head around the door frame.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, pointing at a cradle at the end of his bed.

"Oh, that? Well, it's a cradle. Shizune bullied me into making one for you. You need somewhere for the baby to sleep, don't you?"

Naruto blinked and blinked again and then smiled widely,

"Thanks Ero-sennin!"

"You can thank me by not calling me that…"

"No, I'll just say thanks."

"…Brat…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kakashi frowned. He had just overhead a very interesting conversation between the Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori. They had not noticed him.

X-X Flashback X-X

Kakashi was running through the forest near Konoha when he had spotted two suspicious figures through the trees. He had gotten close enough to recognise them as Akatsuki.

"Itachi really has gone to far this time, un." Deidara said in a bitter tone to his partner, Sasori.

The other said something that couldn't be heard and Deidara nodded as if in agreement,

"You're right. He killed the leader, and now he's taken charge, un."

"Are we still going on with our plan?" Sasori asked quietly, turning to look at his companion.

"Yeah… but why did he want us to steal all these scrolls?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Oh…"

"I doubt he would have told us anyway."

"Point. Come on, we should get out of here, I'm in no mood to play with Konoha nins, un."

Kakashi retreated to a relatively safe distance.

X-X Flashback X-X

That was one of the most interesting conversations he had overheard.

So, Itachi was the leader of the Akatsuki now. This complicated things a little bit. Itachi was even more unpredictable then the previous leader. And what plan were they talking about? Jiraiya and Tsunade already knew that the Konoha missing nin had already done something, though they haven't told them.

It would be best if Tsunade was informed of this as soon as possible. She would find it…intriguing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** hmm, another chapter -

**YaoiRocks:** Congratulations...

**XKhaalidaX: ** you don't sound to enthusiastic.

**YaoiRocks:** Huh? What? Sorry, I was watching something –wink wink-

**XKhaalidaX:** Perv…

**YaoiRocks:** YUP! I think that Ero-sennin should write a Yaoi version of Icha Icha, don't you?

**XKhaalidaX:** Of course, ITANARU pairing!

**YaoiRocks:** YES! ITANARU BABIES FOREVER!!

**XKhaalidaX: **of course, of course…. Now, everyone, please review –puppy eyes-

**YaoiRocks:** And of course there are the cookies /\ hehe, Itachi face XD

**XKhaalidaX:** Oh, yea of course. Must keep the people happy! JA!


	6. Chapter 5 the birth

**XKhaalidaX: **Hello everyone! Thank you so much SinxEnvy for the Itachi-sama plushies!!! You're soooo cool!

**YaoiRocks:** YAY! I agree /\

**XKhaalidaX:** The baby gets born this chapter!!

**YaoiRocks: **Yay! So Kawaii!

**XKhaalidaX:** And I thank you again YaoiRocks with the loan of your child development notes!!!

**YaoiRocks:** No problem!

**XKhaalidaX:** Why did you take child development anyway? You want to be a forensic…

**YaoiRocks:** Because I think babies are so cute! And it was fascinating learning about how children under 5 develop. So don't take the piss, alright?

**XKhaalidaX: **Er… Let's get on with it, shall we?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels Chapter four:

"You what?" Tsunade asked, a frown marring her features. She had been in deep discussion with Shizune when Kakashi barged in saying he had important information. Something which Tsunade didn't expect at all.

"Why would Itachi do something like that?" Shizune asked, evidently confused.

"I don't know, but it seems he is carrying on the leader's 'plan'. What that is, I don't know."

"Hmm, this could cause problems. Shizune, could you please get Iruka for me."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She said before walking out of the room.

"Iruka? Why do you need him?"

"Because he knows where Jiraiya and Naruto are. Jiraiya needs to know about this."

Kakashi blinked and said,

"I could find him."

"No you can't. They are in a special place and unless you're invited, you cannot go there."

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, how's Naruto doing?"

"He's healthier and put on weight. Jiraiya said that he was coming along nicely."

"That's good to hear." He replied and was about to say something else, but the door opened and Iruka came in.

"You asked for me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, I need you to go to Jiraiya and Naruto. I need you to give the message to Jiraiya that Itachi has taken leadership of the Akatsuki."

"He what!?" The chuunin asked, his mouth wide open.

"You heard, now get going!"

Iruka fled quickly.

Kakashi blinked at the now empty doorway and then turned back to the Hokage, who was deep in thought about something.

"Anything wrong, Hokage-sama?"

"Eh? Oh…no. You can go now."

She watched as the Jounin stared at her before turning around and walking out. She frowned when he was gone. Now that Itachi was the leader of Akatsuki, there was more of a chance that he would find out about his child. It would be bad if that happened.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jiraiya blinked when there came a knock on the door. He had been in the middle of teaching Naruto something about weapons from one of the many scrolls that were kept here.

He stood up and went to the door, opening it up to come face to face with an agitated Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked from the sofa. Iruka smiled at him and moved to sit next to the boy. Naruto turned and hugged the brown haired man. Iruka stared at his stomach and said, almost without thinking,

"Naruto! You've gotten fat!"

Naruto blinked and looked at his stomach. He then scratched his head, laughing,

"It happens."

"I know you're not here for a social visit, Iruka. What do you want?" Jiraiya asked a little bluntly. Iruka tore his eyes from his favourite pupil and looked at the toad sannin.

"Oh, yes, right. I come with an urgent message from Tsunade-sama."

"Oh?"

"Itachi has somehow taken over the Akatsuki."

"He what!?"

"That's what I said, but anyway, apparently the Akatsuki have this 'plan' which Itachi seems to be carrying on with. But we have suspicions that he's up to something else."

"What's this plan of the Akatsuki's?" Naruto asked curiously while absently rubbing his stomach gently.

"I'm not entirely sure. It has something with Kyuubi, I know that."

"Oh…"

Jiraiya sighed, leaning back in his chair,

"We're safe here. And Itachi, unless he had all members with him, which I highly doubt, wouldn't fight me alone."

"Well, I'll tell Hokage-sama that you are alright." Iruka said as he stood up, ready to leave. Jiraiya nodded and stood up as well, walking the younger man to the door.

"And tell Tsunade to be ready when he is, I don't know how to deliver a baby."

Iruka laughed before he said his farewells and walked off to report back to the Godaime.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X Timeskip 2 weeks X-X (38 weeks into the pregnancy- **The birth people!**)

_Kyuu, do you know how cumbersome carrying a baby is?_

**No, I don't. I can only imagine…**

_You bastard. This was entirely your fault!_

**I said I'm sorry!**

_Sorry, isn't enough._

**Just be quiet and go to sleep.**

_I can't. I don't feel tired._

Naruto sat up on the bed, with much difficulty due to the extra weight on his stomach. He picked up one of the scrolls that Jiraiya had given him. He couldn't do anything physical, but that didn't stop him from improving his tactics and such. He was quite proud of himself. Hopefully, after the baby was born, he could do more training. Although Tsunade said that looking after a baby was a full time job.

He put the scroll down and yawned, stretching his arms. He decided to at least try and get some sleep since he slept rarely as the baby was being a pain and kept kicking him. Especially at night, which kept him awake.

He suddenly gasped as pain shot across his stomach. His hands instinctively went to the swollen abdomen in a protective gesture. He yelped as it happened again.

_Kyuu! What's wrong?_

There was a moments silence and then,

**You're in labour. Call the Ero-sennin, or whatever you call him.**

_Okay…_

He winced as another contraction rippled across his stomach and called loudly,

"Ero-sennin!"

There came footsteps coming up the stairs and Jiraiya poked his head around the corner. He took one look at the boy and swore,

"Fuck! I'll send a message to Tsunade! Just hold on!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsunade grunted as something kept poking her head. She blinked and looked down at Gamakichi who was sitting on her desk, poking her head. She frowned. She must have fallen asleep…

"What do you want?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"The hermit sent for you…something about Naruto…"

Tsunade came alert immediately,

"Why, what happened…"

"I don't know, but the old man's in a panic and Naruto looked like as if he was pain…when did he get so fat?"

"Fat? Oh, no… its something else…I'll go now."

She opened the draw in her desk that contained the necessary items since she had planned this out a month ago.

She grabbed the mid-wife bag and stood up, scooping Gamakichi up in her free hand. She made her way out of the office, to almost bump into Shizune.

"Wha-?" She stopped when she saw the bag in the older woman's hand and her eyes went wide. She then nodded and moved out of the way, whispering,

"Good luck…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Tsunade arrived at the house, a very funny scene greeted her. They were both in the master bedroom with Naruto yelling at Jiraiya between his contractions. She had never seen the old man look so lost. She chuckled, grabbing the attention of the arguing pair. Jiraiya came towards her,

"Ah, thank you Tsunade-hime! Naruto threatened to castrate me! Can you believe it? Would you ever do such a thing to your beloved friend?"

"Yes I would, now go outside and make yourself useful by picking up the herbs you were telling me about." She ordered, handing him a very confused Gamakichi and glared until they moved out of the room.

"Obaa-ow-chan?"

She turned back to Naruto and moved towards him. She looked him over, checking to see if he was in a healthy condition. Jiraiya did a good job.

"Take off your top." She ordered and watched as he removed it, throwing it to one side. She knelt beside him and ran her hands over his exposed stomach, gently probing with chakra. She nodded. The baby was in a good position for giving birth.

"It would be easier if you weren't wearing any clothes…" She said.

Naruto blushed and reluctantly removed his trousers.

The Hokage nodded and set about placing cloth on the bed and on the floor. She turned back to the blonde and asked,

"Are you comfortable?"

"What!? I'm in pain, and you ask if I'm comfortable!"

"Most women go through this…"

"I'm a guy! I shouldn't –ow- be going through this in the –ow- first place."

Tsunade sighed, but otherwise ignored the comment. She once again checked the young blonde. She grabbed him under the elbows and helped him stand up.

"Walk about a bit, it'll help." She said softly as she helped him out. He gave little hisses of discomfort that steadily got closer together. His waters had already broken soon after she had arrived and the contractions were getting closer together and stronger, judging by the volume of hisses the young boy made.

"God…I've had –ow- many injuries –hiss- but nothing compares to… shit… this!" He growled, gasping slightly for breath. Tsunade once again checked the position the foetus and nodded slightly at the boy. She took him back to the bed.

"Lie down; the head should come through soon."

Naruto didn't respond, but he gave a small nod to show that he had heard her.

"Just keep breathing and push, okay?" She said, massaging his lower back gently, trying to relieve the blonde of some of the pain.

"Ah-ah!" Naruto gasped, his face contorted in pain and effort, sweating heavily.

"Ah, I can see the head now! Keep going!" Tsunade cried, encouraging the boy further.

"Ahh! Why does it have to hurt so much?" Naruto gasped in between breaths and pushes against his abdomen.

"Almost out now, Just get the head the whole way through and it'll slip out easily." She said as she tried to help by gently pulling what was of the baby that was exposed, out of the blonde's body. Naruto suddenly gave one last push and gasped as all the pressures suddenly seemed to have stopped.

He collapsed onto the bed exhausted, one vaguely aware of the cry of a newborn infant filling the room around him. Tsunade smiled at the tiny baby in her hands. She was so tiny, yet she looked so perfect. Her tiny fists were clenched and her face was red from the effort of clearing her lungs for air. Tsunade rather quickly washed the tiny baby and did the necessary measurements. She weight in at 3.9lbs (Tiny!) She was 25cm in length and the circumference of the head was about 20cm. She wrapped the infant in a blanket and approached the quiet blonde, whom was exhausted by his efforts. Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. She was summoned at 9:30 in the evening and it was now 6:30 in the morning. Naruto had been in labour for 9 hours. She sighed gently and nudged the blonde gently.

He opened his hazy blue eyes to look at her. His eyes then trailed to the crying bundle in her arms. She smiled and laid the child in the crock of his arms so that he could see her. His arm automatically curled about the infant, bringing her closer to his body. He stared at the child, who had now stopped crying and was looking at him with bright blue eyes. Tsunade helped him sit up so he could see the infant better. He smiled gently at the baby and she cooed, waving her arms slightly before becoming still again.

The blonde put his finger in her hand and she clasped it tightly causing Naruto's smile to widen.

"She's beautiful…" he whispered, his voice extremely soft. Tsunade smiled at him and replied,

"Yes, she is, isn't she? I'll clean you up and you can rest. And I'll take her to see Jiraiya." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, his finger still within the infants grasp.

When Tsunade had made sure that Naruto was cleaned up and resting comfortable, she went downstairs with the precious bundle in her arms. When she entered the multi-use room, she smiled and shook her head. Jiraiya was spread across the sofa, fast asleep and snoring lightly. Gamakichi was asleep on his back.

Tsunade approached the pair and lightly kicked Jiraiya in the side, causing him to grunt and open his eyes. He sat up, scratching his head, ignoring the annoyed sound made by the small toad. Tsunade sat beside him and asked,

"Did you get the herbs?"

"Yeah…there in the corner. Where's the baby?"

"Here." She said as she gently handed the sleeping infant over. It looked odd, yet funny at the same time, the sight Of the toad sannin holding a child no more then an hour old. It looked like as if Jiraiya was holding a piece of thin glass he did not wish to break.

"Kami, she's tiny." He whispered as if not wanting to wake the child up. Tsunade smiled and said,

"She has Naruto's eyes."

"And the Uchiha's hair." Jiraiya noted, looking at the small mop of black hair. Just then, the child whimpered and opened her eyes. She stared up at the old man, a tiny frown on her delicate features. She hiccupped and then gurgled slightly, waving a single fist at the toad sannin.

"Interesting…" Gamakichi said from his perch on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"I feel like a grandfather…" Jiraiya said as he continued to watch the infant, grinning slightly. Tsunade chuckled before standing up.

"I'm going back to Konoha, but as soon as I get there, I'll send over Shizune. She'll help you two for the first two weeks."

Jiraiya nodded and asked,

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's asleep. He was in labour for 9 hours, so it's no wonder he's exhausted."

"9 hours…?"

"Hmm."

Tsunade bent and kissed the infant on the forehead gently, receiving a tiny coo in return, and went over to her bag and herbs.

"Shizune should be here soon, just don't make the baby cry, I don't want Naruto awake until he's gotten all the sleep he needs." With that, she walked out of the house, leaving the old man with a toad and a baby. He looked at the child, who looked at him with a steady gaze, and sighed,

"Looks like it's you and me kid. Since your mums asleep at the moment….hmm…"

"What are you thinking?" Gamakichi asked him suspiciously.

"Well, Naruto keeps calling me Ero-sennin, so… what if I get little sunshine here to call him mommy? Yeah, sounds like a great plan…"

Gamakichi groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand.

"It will back fire, believe me…" He said as he watched the infant suck on her fist as she continued to study them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** There. Naruto has his baby! YAY! And sorry for the crap birth scene…

**YaoiRocks:** I've said this before and I'll say it again…ITANARU BABIES FOREVER!

**XKhaalidaX: **Yes, in deed. -

**YaoiRocks: **Nine hours though… you're cruel.

**XKhaalidaX: **So? Some women could be in labour for _days_

**YaoiRocks: **-wince-

**XKhaalidaX:** So, what do you think? Oh, and a view is appreciated. I have two options for the baby's name, but I'm not sure which one. Shall I name her Suki, after Naruto's mother- means beloved. OR, do I name her Tenshisuki, which means beloved angel. You can pickGive a review with your vote! Ja!


	7. Chapter 6

**XKhaalidaX: **Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!Glad you think the baby is so cute!

**YaoiRocks:** Of course. By law, a child of Itachi and Naruto MUST be cute.

**XKhaalidaX:** Yup! And due to popular demand, the baby will be named Suki!

**YaoiRocks: **Suki-chan!!!!!

**XKhaalidaX:** Hmm, she's in gushy mode…. Oh, and to answer one of your questions. The reason Naruto didn't have a Caesarian section was because, if he didn't have the 'necessary parts' then he wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place. Understand?

**YaoiRocks: **Sounds simple enough.

**XKhaalidaX:** Lets see how Naruto deals with the new baby, shall we?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels Chapter six:

When Tsunade arrived back at the village, she went straight towards the tower and sat down in her chair with a heavy sigh. She was so tired, yet she couldn't sleep. She smiled at the thought of holding her 'granddaughter'. She took out the camera she had used to take pictures of the tiny infant and placed it on her desk. She'll have to develop them soon.

Just then, the door opened. Tsunade looked up and blinked when she saw Shizune, who looked worried.

"How did it go?" She asked, coming further into the room. Tsunade smiled and replied,

"It was a relatively easy birth. No complications. Such a tiny thing the baby is, 3.9lbs! Ah, what a lovely thing a baby is. Oh, I have a mission for you. You are to go to them and stay with them for a couple of weeks, even longer if you have to. Just settle them in with the baby."

Shizune smiled and nodded eagerly, saying,

"I'll go right now."

She hurried out of the room, leaving the Hokage alone again. She looked at the clock, 7:30. It was almost time for her to start work anyway, so she might of well stay in the office. She sighed. She was hungry, but she was too pre-occupied to really notice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shizune silently opened the door to the cottage and peered inside. Jiraiya was sitting on the sofa with the baby along with his toad summon sitting on his shoulder. He turned around when the dark haired woman entered the room and smiled.

"Come meet the little angel!" He said. Shizune went over to the man and sat beside him, staring at the newborn. She smiled and took the infant out of his grasp. The little girl looked at her curiously, sucking on her thumb. Shizune took the thumb out of her mouth, causing the child to make a small noise of disappointment. She distracted the infant by tickling her stomach, making the baby giggle slightly.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Asleep. Tsunade-hime told me to keep the baby quiet so that she wouldn't wake him up."

"I'll go check on him." She said, handing the baby back to the old man, who took her eagerly.

She stood up and went up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Naruto was asleep curled up in a ball. He looked rather cute actually.

She went beside him and spotted a small note on the wooden table beside the bed. She picked it up. It read,

_Shizune,_

_Keep the baby occupied. Feed her and maybe put her to bed. But keep her quiet. She seems a good baby anyway, so I don't think she'll give you any trouble. _

_Keep Naruto on bed for a couple of days. He'll object, but tie him down if you have to. He needs as much rest as he can get,_

_Tsunade._

Shizune nodded slightly and put the note in her pocket. She checked over the blonde before going back downstairs. She went into then kitchen and stopped, frowning.

"Jiraiya-sama? Where's all the equipment I bought for the baby?"

"Oh, look in the cupboard above the sink. There should be a scroll in there. I decided that that was the safest place to store them."

She nodded and went the cupboard Jiraiya mentioned and took out the scroll. She had bought his stuff a month ago for Naruto and even taught the boy how to do such this as changing the nappy and making the milk. He had learnt it extremely fast, which had pleased Shizune. But since Naruto was asleep, she was left to make it. **(XKhaalidaX: I'm not going to go in detail about how to make milk since I don't know how XD. All I do know is that a newborn has a very small bottle and the size increases every often. I don't know, I'm not a mother…yet. YaoiRocks: 'Yet' that's the keyword…)**

When that was done, she went over to the sofa and took the infant from the old man, making him sulk slightly. Seriously, he was acting as if he was a child having his favourite toy taken away. She watched as the tiny girl drank what was offered her without any complaint. Jiraiya and Gamakichi watched rather closely. When she had finished, she carefully put the baby against her shoulder, rubbing her back gently. After a few seconds, the baby gave a small burp and lay still on her shoulder. Shizune removed the infant and laughed slightly as the sight of the infant fast asleep in her arms.

"I'll put her to bed."

"Oh…"

"You go get some sleep." She ordered, glaring at the man. Gamakichi waved a goodbye and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Shizune followed Jiraiya up the stairs and kicked him into his room before going into the master bedroom. The blonde was still in the same position as when she looked in on him an hour ago. She carefully laid the baby in the cradle and exited the room, deciding to tidy up the house while she was there.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto slowly woke up. His body felt so heavy and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He was then aware of some small movement in the room. He opened his eyes and blinked when he saw Shizune's back,

"Shizune-oneechan?"

The woman jumped and whirled around. She blinked and then smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly. Naruto sat up, leaning against the headboard for support.

"Tsunade-sama's orders are for you to stay in bed for a couple of days."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Where's my baby?" He asked, looking about for the infant.

"She's asleep last time I checked." Was the reply.

"Where's Ero-sennin and Obaa-chan?"

"Jiraiya-sama is asleep and Tsunade-sama is back at Konoha. She wanted me to come and stay with you for a couple of weeks."

"You're so kind Shizune-oneechan!"

She smiled and then blinked when the sounds of tiny shuffling caught her attention. She went to the cradle and blinked when she saw the baby was awake.

"Hmm, she's awake now."

"Give her here!"

Shizune laughed gently and replied while taking the infant out of the cradle,

"You sound like a mother."

"Am a mother…or a father? That's confusing…" Naruto said as he took the infant from the dark haired woman.

**Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out…**

_Shut up!_

**You still have to name her.**

_What?_

**Your child. She needs a name.**

Naruto looked down at the blue eyed child and thought, trying to find a suitable name for her. Shizune sat on the bed beside him, gently stroking the infant's midnight hair. Suddenly, Naruto looked up and stared at the picture of his father and his mother, Suki.

He smiled and looked down at the infant again. He took her tiny hand and whispered softly,

"Hello, Suki."

Shizune looked at him, startled.

"Her name. Her name is Suki."

Shizune blinked and then smiled,

"That's a perfect name for her, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to the infant, Suki. Suddenly, the baby started to fuss about something. Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"I think her nappy needs changing…"

Shizune laughed and took Suki, walking out of the room.

**You still have to deal with Itachi you know.**

_Not if he doesn't find out._

**He will, believe me. But if you don't want to do anything, then that's up to you.**

_I'm safe…for now._

A couple of minutes later, Shizune came in with a crying Suki and a bottle of freshly made milk. She handed Naruto the infant, which he clutched to his chest, near his heart. That seemed to calm her down slightly, but she was still crying. **(XKhaalidaX: Did you know that the sound of the mother's heartbeat calms a baby down? its true coz that's one of the sounds she's familiar with from being inside the womb.)**

Shizune handed him the bottle and he put it to Suki's lips. She automatically took the teat into her mouth and drank hungrily.

Naruto watched, fascinated by the sight of the tiny baby feeding.

"I'll make you something to eat." Shizune said softly before leaving the room. Soon after she left, Suki had finished feeding and Naruto got rid of any air that she had swallowed in her haste.

He laid Suki in his lap and looked at her closely for the first time. She had quite pale skin; similar to her father's as well as his hair colour. She had Naruto's eyes and he was thankful for that. He'd shiver all the time if he constantly had to look into ebony eyes. It was bad enough with Sasuke, and Suki was his own child.

The door opened and Naruto looked up and grinned at the sight of a sleepy Jiraiya walk into the room. He saw that Naruto was awake with the baby on his lap. He grinned and went over to the pair.

"Named her yet?" He asked as he sat down, tickling Suki's stomach, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah. I decided to name her after mother."

Jiraiya blinked and nodded, though you could see his happiness in his eyes.

"About time you woke up." Shizune said from the doorway. They both looked at her, well, Naruto more specifically the tray of food, both startled by her sudden appearance.

She came forward with the tray, placing it on Naruto's lap after Jiraiya had taken Suki from her position. Which she didn't like very much, so she cried.

Naruto snickered and said,

"I don't think she likes you very much."

"What? She was alright with me last night!"

"She was just born last night; she properly didn't know what she was looking at."

Jiraiya looked offended as Naruto took the infant back from the toad sannin. She stopped crying immediately, which made Naruto laugh even louder. Shizune sighed and said,

"Jiraiya-sama. Your food is downstairs, why don't you go eat."

Jiraiya stalked out of the room, grumbling about how Suki seemed to like him the previous night.

Naruto chuckled again before starting to eat the food one handed since Suki could fit in one arm. The infant watched him eat with her intense blue eyes as if inspecting him. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Don't eat to fast." Shizune warned. Naruto blinked and then grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry."

"Hmm."

Suki suddenly started waving her hands and legs about. Naruto blinked, watching as the infant did this for a minute and then lie still again, going back to watching him again.

"Why'd she do that?" He asked Shizune. The dark haired woman rubbed the baby's cheek, making her head move in the direction.

"She's only trying out her muscles. All babies do it. How else will they develop if they don't work themselves?"

"Point."

"She'll fall asleep soon." The dark haired woman looked at the clock.

"And to think, she's only 10 hours old…"

"Are you counting or something?" Naruto asked, cocking his head in a cute manner. Shizune gave a small smile and said,

"Women like to know these things."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why. We just do. Trust me."

"Women are confusing…"

Shizune gave him and exasperated look and shook her head. Suki made a small noise that sounded similar to a small purr, making Shizune chuckle.

"I'll but her in her cot." She said as she, as she gently picked Naruto's daughter up. Suki didn't make a fuss this time, unlike with Jiraiya. Shizune placed the infant in the cradle and went back to Naruto, who had just finished eating what was left on the plate.

"Thanks Shizune-oneechan!"

She smiled at him before replying,

"You're welcome."

She took his plate and walked out of the room, leaving the blonde alone with Suki. He pushed back the covers and crawled to the end of the bed to look into the cradle. He blinked when he saw that she was asleep again. He pouted and sat back slightly before giving a tired yawn. He reached back and grabbed a pillow, deciding that it would be best if he slept close to the infant, just in case. The blonde drew up the covers around his small frame and fell deeply asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Well?" Iruka asked as he entered the Hokage's room. Tsunade looked up, startled by the sudden appearance of the chuunin.

"What?" She asked.

"I saw Shizune rush out of Konoha. What happened?"

"Oh, damn. Sorry, Iruka. I guess I was too tired to remember to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"That Naruto gave birth to a health baby girl!"

"G-girl?"

"Yes. So tiny! The pictures of her that I took should be developed soon, so you'll be able to have a look at the little darling yourself."

Iruka smiled and sat down with a sigh,

"Is that why you're so tired? You delivered, right?"

"Of course! I promised Naruto I would."

"I see…"

There was a tense silence in the room before Iruka blurted,

"What are we going to do about _him_?"

"Him? You mean Itachi?"

"Yes. He's sure to find out about his daughter!"

"That's what I'm worried about. He's safe for now, so I have no current worries about it."

Iruka bit his lip, not totally convinced.

And because the Hokage was so tired and the chuunin was to preoccupied with his thoughts, neither of them noticed the dark figure outside the office, listening intently to their conversation. The figure also went unnoticed by the ANBU guards.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX: **There you go, another chapter done and dusted!

**YaoiRocks: **I hate that cliché!

**XKhaalidaX:** -grins-

**YaoiRocks:** You're terrible, you know that?

**XKhaalidaX: **YUP! And that is why all you lovely readers are going to review my wonderful story!

**YaoiRocks:** Your full of yourself…

**XKhaalidaX:** I know, but I can't help myself -


	8. Chapter 7

**XKhaalidaX:** Do you know what I want?

**YaoiRocks: **What?

**XKhaalidaX:** Itanaru pairing fan badges. Then you could show the whole world your devotion!

**YaoiRocks: **…

**XKhaalidaX:** What?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels Chapter seven:

It had been a week since Suki was born and Naruto sat in the living room alone with the baby. Jiraiya was outside doing something while Shizune was upstairs cleaning.

He was sat on the sofa with the infant lain on his lap. He had just fed her and the empty milk bottle lay beside him. His finger was currently in the baby's mouth as she, for some reason, liked to suck on it. And she cried whenever Naruto took it from her mouth, so to shut her up, he let her. Though it felt a little weird, he put up with it.

He was actually happy that she was born, even though she was the result of rape. She was family, _his_ family. With the same blood as him. He had never had a family before, and he loved the feeling of closeness he had with the infant. She only really responded to him, and not Shizune and Jiraiya. But Naruto supposed that was because he had carried her and gave birth to her.

He had one worry though. When they went back to Konoha, the elders may not like the thought of him raising a child and properly insist that he give her to an orphanage to be adopted. He wouldn't allow that. If they tried, he would run away from Konoha, taking Suki with him. He couldn't bear the thought of being separated from the small infant.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Shizune coming downstairs. She smiled when she saw him and asked,

"Where's Jiraiya-sama?"

"Outside."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go and ask him?"

Shizune sighed and shook her head,

"I'll leave him to his amusement. Properly doing something to do with his books. I'll start on supper. I bet you're hungry."

"Hmm, yes I am. And Suki-chan here likes to eat my finger…"

Shizune laughed, causing him to pout and give her his famous 'puppy eyes'. She winced and turned her back saying,

"They won't work on me Naruto-kun."

"Then why did you turn your back?"

She didn't reply but decided to go into the kitchen, bustling about, making more noise then necessary. Naruto laughed lightly before turning his attention back to his daughter. He gently removed his finger and the infant whimpered slightly, but didn't cry, for which Naruto was grateful for. He moved her to the crock of his arm, hugging her closely.

The front door opened and Jiraiya came in, grumbling about something. He sat beside Naruto on the sofa, looking at Suki.

"What have you been doing?" Naruto asked, rocking the baby slightly. The sannin grumbled a little bit and then replied,

"Nothing much. I was trying to get some herbs for Shizune to take back with her for Tsunade-hime, but I got attacked by some fox! The little bugger wouldn't leave me alone."

Naruto chuckled and Jiraiya glared at him.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Why not? I do it all the time…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"She's beautiful!" Iruka said as he looked at the picture given to him by Tsunade.

"Yes, she is, isn't she? I got a letter from Shizune the other day. She said that Naruto named the baby after his mother, Suki."

"Suki-chan? I remember her. She was so lovely and lively. Shame she died during the Kyuubi attack…"

Tsunade sighed and nodded, looking at a picture of Naruto holding Suki. He hadn't noticed that she had taken it and you could see the pleasure and happiness of holding the tiny infant in his eyes. It was her favourite picture.

"Look at this one." She said, handing the photograph over to the chuunin. He took it and smiled,

"He looks happy."

"Of course he is. She's his family. He's never had a family before, so it's new to him."

"She's also Sasuke's family…"

Tsunade frowned at the mention of the youngest Uchiha.

"We'll deal with him later."

"Deal with whom later?" Kakashi asked from the door, startling them both.

Tsunade glared at the man before growling,

"Do you mind? We are having a private conversation!"

Kakashi's eyes trailed to the photos, which Tsunade snatched out of his sight before he got a chance to see the content of them. The white haired Jounin blinked and then said,

"I have a report from the sentries that you might be interested in."

"Oh?"

"It seems that Itachi has been spotted near Konoha once or twice. Not to close to cause worry though."

Tsunade frowned, as did Iruka. What was he doing around Konoha? She hoped that he hadn't come for Naruto. And god knows what he would do once he found out that the blonde had his child. She shuddered at the idea.

"Increase the sentries. I don't want him anywhere near Konoha, understand?" She ordered. The Jounin nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Iruka turned to her, a worried expression on his open friendly face. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about Naruto, he's safe with Jiraiya. He'll only be in danger once he returns in about three years. Suki will have grown a little bit by then."

Iruka nodded, though he still looked worried.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the Akatsuki base, Itachi was sat in the study, thinking. He closed the book that he had been reading and pushed it to one side. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the conversation between the Hokage and that brown haired chuunin out of his mind.

It had been a surprise to find out that Naruto had given birth to a baby, let alone his. He frowned. He had a daughter… a daughter that he wouldn't be able to see for the next few years.

For some reason, that thought irked him. He didn't like the idea of not being able to see his offspring. They most likely think that he would kill the child. He wouldn't do that, not his own child. No matter who he killed, it would not be a child of his.

He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling weary. The door opened and he looked up to see Deidara enter. Itachi watched him expectantly.

"Er, Itachi-san. I got those scrolls you asked for."

Itachi nodded and watched at the blonde man place them in an empty chair near Itachi and glance at him before exiting.

Itachi only moved when he was sure that the Akatsuki member was well away. He stood up and approached the scrolls, picking up the first one on the pile. He went back to the desk and sat back down, opening the scroll out, carefully reading its contents. From what he gathered from other scrolls, the seal that was used to imprison the Kyuubi was unbreakable, so they were not able to extract the nine tails. Itachi didn't mind that.

He finished the scroll and pushed it aside, reaching for another scroll.

He unrolled it and then blinked. The scroll displayed information on a seal called 'ketsugou'. He read the passage that followed after the name:

_The ketsugou seal is a specialised binding seal. It involved uniting two souls together so that they cannot be separated. The seal can only be broken by the sealer, but it is extremely difficult to do so and requires much chakra. _

_The seal requires the blood of both souls for it to work. The seal, shown below, must be done correctly or the seal will malfunction, causing the death of both souls. _

_If one of the two were to go a certain distance from the other, then both of them would fall ill. If they are not reunited, then death will occur as they would be unable to survive without each other. If one of the souls was killed, then the other will also die, as their souls cannot be separated from one another. _

_This binding seal was used to keep high security prisoners with a certain area so that escape was impossible for them. They had to stay or die. The sealer had the job of making sure that the prisoner didn't take advantage of the situation. The fact that they both get ill and are subjected to dying is to punish both prisoner and jailer for letting the prisoner to get away from him/her._

_This seal has fallen into disuse due to the danger of using such a seal and the years of training required in order to learn how to perform the seal with no complications._

Itachi's eyes trailed to the seal. It was rather small, but it looked complicated with many swirls and lines. He smirked, it was perfect. Just what he needed to keep Naruto bound to him for the rest of their lives. No-one would be able to take him away, and Itachi liked that.

Though the problem would be getting the blonde of course, since he would be well guarded. Itachi would also make sure to get _his_ daughter as well. She needed a father as well as a mother, didn't she?

Itachi skimmed the rest of the scroll, but he didn't come up with anything useful so he went back to studying the ketsugou seal. He needed to practice it so that he did it perfectly.

"Soon, Naruto-kun, you'll be mine and only mine." The Uchiha whispered, his sharingan flashing slightly to the Mangekyo sharingan for a moment before his eyes returned to their ebony colour.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto sneezed, blinking in surprise. Shizune and Jiraiya looked at him from across the table.

"You know that if you sneeze, that means that someone's talking about you." Jiraiya said, taking on a mock serious attitude. Naruto glared at the sannin before snapping,

"I don't believe in such things."

Jiraiya chuckled and concentrated on the meal in front of him, smirking slightly. Naruto snorted and returned his attention to the plate in front of him, deciding to ignore the old man for the rest of the evening.

'I'll get him later…' he thought, already coming up with several pranks on which to use on the sannin when he least suspected it. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, making both Jiraiya and Shizune look at him and then look at each other, slightly worried for his sanity.

When the blonde had finished, he pushed his plate away with a contented sigh. Shizune picked up their plates went to the kitchen, placing them on the side.

"Jiraiya-sama, can you do the dishes please?"

"W-what?"

"Just do them Ero-sennin. You'll save yourself loads of trouble if you do." Naruto said from his position on the rug near the fire a basket next him that held a sleeping Suki. Shizune shook her head as Jiraiya made his way over to the kitchen, mumbling,

"I feel like a housewife…"

Naruto snickered, watching Jiraiya, amusement evident in his bright blue eyes.

"Bloody brats..." He muttered.

"Language!" Shizune gasped, shocked, "there's a baby in the vicinity!"

"She's asleep." Naruto said, giving a wide yawn.

"But still! If he gets into the habit of talking like that around Suki-chan, then she'll learn those words!"

"Oh…" Naruto said and then glared at Jiraiya, who tried his best to ignore them both.

'Teasing him is so fun…' Naruto thought with a smirk.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X Timeskip 3 months X-X

"You look silly Ero-sennin. You're doing it wrong." Naruto said as he watched as Jiraiya had the three month old Suki on his lap, trying- and failing- to jiggle her. She wasn't satisfied and cried, trying to hit the old man. Naruto laughed and took the infant from the toad sannin. He glared at the blonde, but that went largely unnoticed by him. Naruto soothed the baby down and was content to sit there with her sitting on his lap, letting her play with the necklace that Tsunade have given him. She loved the thing for some reason. She was trying to grasp it in her hand, but she couldn't quite do it. Her hand muscles weren't that developed yet.

"Neh, Ero-sennin? When will I be able to start training again?

"Looking after Suki will take up most of your time. I can only teach you when she's asleep."

Naruto frowned, but then shrugged, deeming the infant more important.

**I can train you, you know.**

_Really? But what about Suki-chan?_

**Get Ero-sennin to look after her. I'll teach you some really cool stuff!**

_Great! Though can we wait until she's a little bit older and when she's warmed up to Ero-sennin a little bit?_

**Hmm, what girl in the right mind would warm up to that pervert?**

_You have a point…_

Naruto sighed, wrinkling his nose slightly. Suki looked up at him and cooed, smiling slightly. Naruto smiled back at her and she giggled slightly before returning to the task of playing with his necklace.

"Ero-sennin?"

"What?" Jiraiya asked rudely. Naruto fought the urge to laugh before saying,

"Kyuubi has agreed to train me, so when he does, will you look after Suki-chan?"

The sannin blinked and then smiled,

"Of course!"

_Why do I have the feeling that this is a bad idea…_

Kyuubi snickered, but said nothing. The infant on his lap clutched at the blonde's top with both hands, tugging slightly. Naruto had learned that the gesture meant that she wanted a cuddle, and he was never one to refuse her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi sat down in his chair, tired from practicing the seal that he had found. He had been at it for a long time now and he thought that he had it down. It was harder then it looked, even harder to do quickly without making a mistake.

He looked at the drawing of the seal again, his sharingan on, taking in the intricacy of the shape. Even with the added help of the sharingan, it was a hard one to master. The hardest one that he encountered. But it would be worth it in the end. As they say, an Uchiha always get's what he wants…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** There, NOW Itachi knows about Suki-chan.

**YaoiRocks:** I bet most people worked it out last chapter…

**XKhaalidaX:** Well, it _was_ obvious, but I made it that way, okay!

**YaoiRocks:** No need to get emotional…

**XKhaalidaX:** You always bring out the worst in me… -sob- save me kind people and review!! I'll give you the Itanaru badges I made! –offers badges- See, they have a picture of the cutest couple ever on it! With 'ItaNaru4ever'! Do you want one?


	9. Chapter 8

**XKhaalidaX: **Do you know what I hate?

**YaoiRocks:** What?

**XKhaalidaX:** People who read a story and then complain that it has stuff like rape in. I put the warning in the summary, as well as on EVERY CHAPTER! I got this sad person reviewing that rape is wrong… its part of the plot! Geez, that person obviously has no life if they want to flame people who clearly point things out for them. What are they, stupid?

**YaoiRocks:** Obviously…

**XKhaalidaX: **Sorry for my rant, but I just wanted to get that off my chest. You guys like it, right?

**YaoiRocks:** Just get on with the story…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels Chapter eight:

Naruto scowled at Jiraiya as he had caught the old man trying to sneak out to do some 'research'.

"You promised to look after Suki-chan!"

"Did I?"

"Yes. Kyuu promised to train me. I asked you to look after her as I went training. You promised three months ago!"

Six month old Suki, sitting on the rug threw one of her soft toys in Jiraiya's direction. Well, attempted to, it didn't get very far, but you had to give her an 'A' for effort.

"See, Suki-chan agrees with me. You should act more responsible."

Jiraiya looked at Suki and then gave a resigned sigh, walking back into the cottage. Naruto watched with glittering eyes as Jiraiya settled himself on the sofa. Suki giggled and attempted to throw another toy at the sannin, this time succeeding in getting him on the head.

"Oi!" Jiraiya exclaimed, rubbing his head where the wooden toad figure, that Jiraiya had made her, hit him.

"Be good…Jiraiya!" Naruto said before walking out, shutting the door behind him, leaving the two alone.

They stared at each other, not moving. Suddenly, Suki gurgled and smiled, getting up on all fours and crawling over to Jiraiya. When she reached his feet, she sat down and held her arms out to him. The toad sannin picked her up and settled her on his knee. He looked at her and then grinned,

"I think we should start teaching you to speak. The sooner the better and you seem smart. Hmm, what word do you want to learn first…mommy?"

Suki cooed and waved her arms at him, which Jiraiya took as a silent yes. Jiraiya took a picture of Naruto from his pocket. He showed Suki, who stared at it, taking it from his grasp.

"This is a picture of your mommy…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto shivered. He had a feeling that Jiraiya was up to no good. He narrowed his eyes, half tempted to go back and spy on the old man,

**You are so overprotective…**

_Shut up Kyuu…you know what Ero-sennin is like…_

**You have a point there…**

_Exactly._

**Wow, you came up with something smart for once…**

_Shut up! What are you going to teach me?_ Naruto asked as he looked about the clearing that he had found before sitting on a rock to listen to what the old fox had to say.

**Well, I'll teach you some cool jutsus, but I'll also give you a sorry present from my… er… boredom rampage…**

_And that will be…_Naruto asked suspiciously.

**I'll give you enhanced senses for one and I'll also change your appearance a tiny bit so that they work at full efficiency.**

_Change my appearance!? Kyuu, haven't you done enough to my body!_

**They won't be that noticeable, apart from that fact that you may appear pretty…to anyone who cared to look at you…**

_I don't want to look pretty. You can forget that!_

**Do you want to learn these jutsus or not? I'll make you a Jounin in no time. I need to change your body a little bit so you can use the jutsus that I will be teaching you.**

_Jounin…well…_

**And you'll be able to protect Suki-chan…**

_Well…_

**I won't do anything like give you ears or tail…**

_Well… okay. Fine, but if you do something I don't like… I'll kill you…_

**Deal! I'll do that while you're sleeping; not now…we'll just talk.**

_About what?_

**Well, there are three jutsus I will teach you, two genjutsu, one ninjutsu and a tiajutsu style. You can learn more off the pervert if you want.**

_And they will be?_

**The first genjutsu is called 'Aku-ma no jutsu' It's a jutsu that will allow you to show the target visions of hell. It could cause physiological collapse. It won't take you long to learn that one, it's fairly easy for an S-rank jutsu.**

_Go on…_

**The second genjutsu is similar to this. It's called 'Kangae-me no jutsu.' It makes the target temporally blind. You can then make illusions flash across their vision. This makes them highly confused and vulnerable to attack. A good jutsu if you're doing something like penetrating a village as you can make it so that the guards cannot 'see you'. You would just do an illusion of the surroundings.**

_Useful… and…_

**The Ninjutsu is called 'Takibi no mai' Dance of fire. You can manipulate fire in any way you choose. You could throw it or have something like forming a whip out of fire to keep enemies at bay. Another useful on to have.**

_I like…What's this tiajutsu style?_

**It is called 'Ikarikuruu Kitsune.**

_Kitsune rage??_

**Yes. It is very violent with powerful attacks that mainly target the heart, brain and the spinal cord of the opponent. Can be even more effective if the user is sly and cunning, and I know you are. And if you're angry…**

_Yeah, go on…if I'm angry…_

**Well, due to the nature of my chakra, you will have a tendency to go berserk. You will become unpredictable and unstoppable. You'll most likely kill your opponents very quickly.**

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_They better come in use when protecting my precious people._

**They will, don't worry.**

Naruto stayed silent, thinking over the jutsus that he had just been told about. They sounded really cool. He then wondered if the toad sannin would give Naruto the chance to become a Jounin. He'd love to rub that in Sasuke's face when they got back as most likely everyone would expect Naruto to stay as a genin. He stood up, deciding to talk it over with the pervert.

**If you tell him that he can do his research, he'll say 'yes' right away.**

_Thanks, I will._

When Naruto got back, he found Jiraiya sitting on the floor playing with Suki. He held both of her hands as she used his support to assist her in walking a little bit although she leaned heavily to one side and was very shaky in her steps.

When he entered, the infant looked around to him and waved one of her arms at him, and because she lost the support, she fell backwards onto her bottom. She laughed, evidently finding it amusing.

Naruto sighed and over to Suki, picking her up and kissing her forehead. She smiled at him, snuggling close to him.

"Well? How'd training go?" Jiraiya asked as he sat on one of the chairs, looking at his student. Naruto sat on the sofa, placing Suki on his lap where she contented herself with concentrating on his necklace.

"Well, Kyuu said that he would have to do a little change to me so that I would be able to learn three jutsus and a tiajutsu style."

"Are you sure you trust him? Look at what happened the last time he played about with your body!" Jiraiya said, indicating Suki, who poked her tongue out at him.

"Well… I don't know. As long as I can protect Suki-chan, I don't care."

"Okay…are you hungry?"

"Hmm, yes."

Jiraiya got up and made his way over to the kitchen area. Naruto turned his attention to Suki.

"What had he been doing Suki? He looks guilty about something."

She smiled at him and said,

"Muu-"

Naruto laughed lightly at her attempt at speech, causing her to pout at him. She yawned, rubbing at her right eye.

"Tired?" Naruto asked,

"Baa…"

"I'll put you to bed."

He stood up, holding Suki close to him, going upstairs to his room. After he had made sure that she was asleep, he went back downstairs and over to the old man.

"Neh, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but he answered,

"What brat?"

"Kyuu said that with what's he's going to teach me, I have a chance of becoming a Jounin."

Jiraiya turned to him, surprised and then frowned.

"You know, you still have to look after Suki-chan."

"I know. We should at least go out and travel a little bit. It would do her some good and she wouldn't be so scared when we go back to Konoha. You'll also have a chance to do some of your research and write a new book."

"Well… as you but it that way, it would be a good idea. We'll start when she's at least 2. And when you've finished with your training with Kyuubi. Okay?"

"Yup, sounds good to me!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi glared at the unoffending table in front of him. He was restless. He had all the others doing things like training as they still have a couple of years before they planned to capture the Bijuu. He had nothing to do as he didn't feel like training at this current moment in time. He had mastered the Ketsugou seal a couple of months ago, and now had nothing to do.

He frowned, rubbing his cheek with one hand in a thoughtful manner. He knew that he couldn't get at Naruto and Suki at the moment, as he had no idea where they were. He needed to find out.

He stood up, having a glimmer of an idea. He had nothing to do for the next year or so, so why not watch Suki as she grew up? Though he had to do a little snooping around Konoha first, especially around the Hokage and that brown haired chuunin, whoever he was.

He made his way out of the base, passing a startled Kisame, who asked,

"Where are you going?"

Itachi paused, staring over his shoulder at the shark man, who fidgeted under the intense gaze.

"…Out. I'll be gone for a while. Do as you wish until I need you…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Iruka frowned, staring at the scroll in his hands. He had to give it to Jiraiya…Tsunade said that it was something important. He shrugged, he didn't mind. Especially as he was going to be able to see Suki. He hadn't seen Naruto's daughter in a while and he was looking forward to seeing her again. He also had orders from Tsunade to take pictures of Suki for her.

He did not notice a jet black wolf following his very steps, watching him with blood red eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Iruka knocked on the door of the beautiful cottage, waiting for an answer from within. It flung open and he was hugged around the waist by the hyper Naruto,

"Iruka-sensei!"

He smiled and hugged the young boy back before going into the house. A small cry caught his attention and he saw Jiraiya holding a squirming infant, who held out her arms in Naruto's direction. The blonde laughed and took Suki from the old man before turning back to Iruka.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Tsunade asked to give Jiraiya-sama a scroll, see Suki-chan and take pictures of her for Tsunade-sama."

"Oh…"

He smiled as he handed the scroll over to the old sannin, who took and went a little distance away from them before opening it up.

Iruka looked at Suki, who stared at him from the comfort of her parent's arms.

"Suki-chan, this is Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei, this is Suki-chan!"

"Hello Suki-chan." Iruka greeted, smiling at the infant, getting a giggle in return.

"Can I hold her?" He asked. Naruto nodded and handed the baby over to him. Iruka looked into deep blue eyes that were so similar to her mother's….or father's…

Her hair was a deep black colour, a deeper shade then her uncle's, Sasuke. Her skin was the same pale complexion. Iruka smiled sadly at the little girl, knowing that she was part of one of Konoha's most powerful clans and could potentially be in great danger,

"She's beautiful." Iruka said as he tickled Suki's stomach, making her giggle uncontrollably.

All of a sudden, Jiraiya came over, a slight frown on his face,

"Tsunade said that the Akatsuki have been a little restless as of late…"

"What have they been doing?" Iruka asked, feeling worried for Naruto's safety.

"Reports have been coming in that some of the members have been stealing scrolls from well guarded villagers and the like. And they are all on the same thing; seals."

"Seals?" Naruto asked, curious. Jiraiya nodded, placing the scroll in his pocket. Naruto frowned and then shrugged it off,

"You're staying tonight, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama said that I could spend a few days here."

"Yay! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Iruka chuckled and replied,

"I know. And I get to play with Suki-chan."

Suki, who had been playing with one of Iruka's jacket pockets looked up at the scar faced chuunin and smiled at him, reaching up to tug at his nose. When Naruto pulled her hands away from Iruka's face, she screamed, grabbing the blonde's finger and stuffing it in her mouth. Naruto sighed and mumbled,

"She has some fetish with my fingers…"

No one noticed the black raven perched in a tree outside the window, watching the scene intently.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi had waited until all of the occupants of the small, but comfortable, cottage were asleep. When he was sure of this, he went up to the window of the master bedroom, opening it and gracefully sliding inside. His eyes scanned in the room, taking in its layout. His eyes then went to the still figure lying on the bed. He approached the bed and stared down at his blonde, who lay on his stomach, his arms curled around the pillow, supporting his head.

Itachi reached out with a hand, running it gently through the soft golden locks. Naruto moaned softly and turned on his side, a small sigh escaping pouty pink lips. Itachi then rubbed his thumb along the blonde's whisker marks, wondering how the boy's skin could be so soft.

The blonde mumbled something in his sleep, moving his face closer to Itachi's hand, welcoming the caress. The Uchiha removed his hand and Naruto made a small whimper. A smile ghosted on Itachi's lips before it disappeared, leaving it emotionless once again.

He continued to watch the blonde for a little bit until small movements caught his attention. His eyes trailed down to the cot at the foot of the bed.

He moved towards it and looked into it, seeing that his daughter was awake and staring at him with endless ocean eyes. Just like Naruto's. Gently, the Uchiha reached into the cot and picked the infant up. She continued to watch him, not really acknowledging him, and yet not afraid of him either. She was innocent, just like Naruto.

"Hello Suki, my daughter." He whispered so that his silky voice only reached the ears of the infant. When he spoke, she smiled at him, reaching up to place her hand on his check. He kissed her forehead and placed her back, making sure that she was asleep before he moved back to the infant's other parent.

He bent and lightly kissed the blonde on the lips before turning and going out of the window, closing it gently behind him. As soon as he did, he heard Suki start to cry. He made his way so that he could see into the window and yet they couldn't see him. He watched as Naruto woke up and go over to the infant, picking her up and holding her close. He saw the chuunin come into the room, turning on the light. Naruto was holding Suki close to his body as the infant was squirming slightly, her hand outstretched towards the window. Itachi smirked and then disappeared, deciding to check on them later.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX: What do you peoples think? Like?**

**YaoiRocks: I like!**

**XKhaalidaX: …**

**YaoiRocks: **Hey, guess what?

**XKhaalidaX: **what?

**YaoiRocks: **I came across a piece of manga strip that apparently revealed the identity of the Akatsuki leader…confused me a LOT!

**XKhaalidaX: **Who is it?

**YaoiRocks: **Well… I ain't telling!

**XKhaalidaX: **You bitch! –Starts to cry- review please –sob- Ya-chan's being so mean…


	10. Chapter 9

**XKhaalidaX:** YOSH! We have made it to chapter nine!

**YaoiRocks:** … aren't you special…

**XKhaalidaX:** I know! I had the best dream EVER last night!

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** It had Itachi in it…and he was only wearing boxers –fangirl squeal- Oh my God…so hot XD –faints due to blood loss via massive nosebleed-

**YaoiRocks:** …ah-ha…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter nine:

Naruto gave a wide yawn as he felt himself wake up. He felt so tired, partly because Suki kept him awake for an hour crying her eyes out. She seemed to want to go out of the window, the reason for that escaped Naruto, and so he assumed that it was a phase she was going through.

**Have you ever heard of a phase of a baby wanting to jump out of the window?**

_Hey! I've never raised a child before, how am I supposed to know?_

**-Snort- whatever kit. I made those changes, by the way…**

Naruto sat up in his bed, frowning. He slid out of his bed and went to the cot, looking at the sleeping Suki before nodding and going off into the bathroom.

He hesitantly went to the bathroom mirror, curious and yet scared, of what the demon had done. When he finally managed to pull up the courage, he looked into the mirror and gaped.

His face had taken on a more elf like appearance with smooth delicate features and pale skin. His eyes were more angular and his nose smaller yet more delicate looking, giving him a slightly exotic look. His hair was now to his waist and seemed to glow slightly in the sunlight that streamed through the little window, and was even softer then before he discovered as he ran a hand through his hair. He lifted his hair to tuck behind his ear and blinked when he saw that his ears were pointed. His eyebrow twitched at that. He turned his attention back to his face and frowned when he noticed that his whisker marks were slightly darker then they were before.

_Kyuu… you didn't tell me I would look like and ELF!_

**I think it suits you…**

_Well yeah, but I look like a GIRL! I would so kill myself if Ero-sennin uses me as a character in his next book!_

**Oh…I never thought of that…**

_I didn't think you had…God you are so annoying._

**Well, I'm SORRY! I can't help it if I'm sealed inside you can I?**

_I suppose not…_

Naruto shook his head and moved out of the bathroom just in time for Jiraiya to exit his room. When he did, he stopped, staring at Naruto.

"N-Naruto…"

"That blasted fox did it!"

"Oh… hmm, very nice…"

"Whatever…" Naruto said before moving back into his room, hearing Jiraiya mutter behind him "I wonder if I could use him as a character in my story…"

_Kyuu…_

**Ah…um…sorry?**

_You better be!_

Naruto was brought back to attention when he heard Suki shifting about in her cradle. He went over and smiled at her. She blinked up at him and smiled, reaching for him in a sign that she wanted to be picked up. Naruto smiled and picked her up, kissing her gently on the forehead,

"Muum…maah" She said before giggling and pointing at him with her hand as she couldn't point with her index finger yet,

"Muum-maah!"

Naruto blinked, a little shocked.

"MUM-MAH!" Suki screamed and then laughed loudly. Jiraiya pocked his head in through the door and grinned at Naruto,

"Isn't she smart?" He asked, his eyes dancing with suppressed mirth. Naruto grinned and said to Suki,

"Good girl!"

She laughed at this and repeated the word "Mum-mah." Seemingly proud of herself.

"Ero-sennin…"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk later…" Naruto said with a low growl. The sannin gulped before moving out of the room. Naruto turned his attention to the infant in his arms, a little annoyed that she was calling him 'mum-mah'. He was a guy after all!

He shivered as a cool breeze brushed past him and he frowned when he noted that a window was open. He went over to it and looked outside. He hadn't left it open the previous night. He shrugged it off and closed it before moving out to give Suki her morning bath.

When he got to the bathroom, Iruka came out of his own room with a large yawn.

"Morning Naruto…morning Suki-chan." He said, trying to clear his eyes from sleep.

"Mum-mah!" Suki cried, pointing at Naruto. Iruka stopped, blinking in surprise. He then took a closer look at Naruto and gasped,

"Naruto! What happened to you! You look…er, different…"

"Kyuubi did it. I know- I look like a girl."

"Certainly have the figure." Jiraiya teased from behind him. Naruto shot him a glare before walking into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"What are we going to do with him Suki-chan?" He asked softly as he set about making her bath. She looked at him,

"Mum-mah?"

Suddenly, Naruto smirked as an idea hit him. Since Jiraiya taught Suki to call him mum, maybe he should teach Suki to call him Ero-sennin. Naruto laughed at that, thinking of the perverts face when Suki turns round and says 'Ero-sennin'.

He gently let Suki into the shallow bath, holding her back for the slight support as he grabbed the baby lotion. She quite happily helped him in smearing it on her stomach and then trying to get it in his face, making him pull back slightly out of reach. She giggled and splashed the water, effectively getting him wet. He sighed, bumping his head on the side of the bath. This happened every bath time- they both got wet. But when Jiraiya gave her a bath, he didn't get wet… he got _soaked_. He wondered why Suki was so cruel to the old man…

He rinsed off the soap and then proceeded to wash her silky, slightly spiky, black hair. When that was done, he rinsed her hair and then was content to sit there and let her play for a little bit. The door opened behind him and he looked back at Iruka as he entered the room with some towels.

"Jiraiya-sama told me to bring them. How's Suki-chan?"

"She's fine… having fun getting me wet…"

Iruka smiled and kneeled down next to Naruto, looking at Suki who had been watched the brown haired man since he had entered the room. She smiled and splashed water at the chuunin, getting his face wet. Naruto snickered at the surprised face of his sensei, causing Suki to laugh as well since she always did when her 'mother' laughed. But then, she was at the age where she was starting to imitate the people around her. Though Naruto was a little worried about the pervert being around her though. That just did not sound good.

"Come on, Suki-chan; let's get you out of the bath. I've think you've had enough of getting us wet for one day."

She pouted at him, put let him pick her up and place her in Iruka's arms since he was holding the towel. She happily the chuunin wrap her in the towel and then held her arms out to Naruto. He took the infant out of the scar faced chuunin's arms and went back to their bedroom, Iruka following him.

He sat on the bed and indicated to Iruka the chest of drawers,

"Her clothes are in there, can you get some out while I put a nappy on her?"

"Sure!" Iruka said, happy to help look after the infant. Naruto quickly put the nappy on her, which was a little difficult as she tried to squirm away, but he managed it in the end. He then dressed her in the clothes that Iruka had picked out, the chuunin helping as she was squirming too much.

"She's never been like this before." Naruto said when they had finished and he was looking at Suki who was staring out of the window. Why was she so interested in the window? She always loved being dressed as she loved the attention, so why was she so restless?

Iruka shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Naruto then sighed and asked,

"Can you take her downstairs for breakfast? I need a bath."

"Sure." Iruka said as he picked up the protesting baby and walk out of the room. Naruto sighed and grabbed his own towel, deciding to have a shower. When that was done, after having to use a lot of shampoo on his now long hair, he got dressed and sat on the bed, combing his hair. It took longer then he thought. Maybe he should cut it…

**No.**

_Why not?_

**Well, for one thing, it will grow back almost immediately and also there are some jutsus that need long hair. Why do you think that Jiraiya has long hair? Maybe you could ask him.**

_Oh…_

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a little bit irritated. The new look wasn't bad, but what would peoples reactions be back in Konoha? God… he'll be like Uchiha and have loads of fangirls… even fanboys. He then snapped his eyes open when he heard Suki crying downstairs.

He grinned and hoped down the stairs, looking around for his daughter. She was sat on the sofa with Jiraiya, who was trying to calm her down. He approached and Suki turned to him, holding her arms out. He gently picked her up and rocked her, whispering gentle words of comfort to her. After a little while she calmed down and was content to let Naruto hold her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. She just started crying!"

Naruto frowned. Her behaviour puzzled and worried him at the same time.

"Do you think that it's something around here?" He asked.

"I don't know…I'll go have a look outside." Jiraiya said as he stood and moved out of the cottage.

Suki looked at Naruto, teary eyed,

"Mum-mah?"

Naruto gave her a reassuring smiled and kissed her head. She clutched at his top, wanting a hug. Something had upset her.

"Naruto, breakfast." Iruka called softly from the kitchen as if scared to make Suki cry again.

Naruto nodded and sat down at the table, quickly eating what was on the plate. Suki was still watching him silently. When he had finished, he shifted the infant more comfortably on his lap. She was unusually quite as she played about with his necklace.

"Suki-chan, what's wrong?"

She didn't pay attention to his words as she lifted the necklace and put it in her mouth, sucking slightly. Naruto chuckled and removed the necklace, causing her to pout at him.

"Sorry Suki-chan, you can't have that."

"Baah!" She cried, hitting his chest lightly. Iruka watched with interest, smiling slightly as the infant's mood seemed to pick up. Just then the door opened and Jiraiya walked in, coming up to them.

"There's nothing out there. Maybe it's something in the house…"

"Ero-sennin, she's lived here all her life and she's never acted like this before."

"I'll check, just in case…" Was all he said before moving off up the stairs. Suki stuffed a hand in her mouth, sucking on it. She looked up at Naruto with her beautiful blue eyes and he petted her head, making her smile through her hand. Jiraiya came back down and seated himself on the chair opposite Naruto. He looked over at Naruto and frowned,

"Why, exactly did Kyuubi make those-ah- changes?"

Naruto frowned slightly.

_Kyuu?_

**Before I did the changes, your body was unable to harness my powers effectively. With these changes, you'll be able to use my powers with ease and with much more control. Besides, I can't have an ugly container, can I?**

_Ugly?_

**Not that you were ugly in the first place!**

Naruto sighed and said aloud,

"Kyuu said that the jutsus that he is going to teach me require a lot of his powers. This new body allows me to do this with much more ease."

"Ah…"

There was silence in the room and then Iruka blurted,

"It suits you!"

Naruto blinked and looked over at the chuunin,

"You think? I think I look like a girl!"

"More fitting for your current role as mother!" Jiraiya grinned, indicating Suki, who was still sucking intently on her hand. Naruto looked down at the infant, a small smile on his face. He then shook his head and said,

"I have no choice! Ahh, why does this have to happen to me!?"

Suki blinked up at him and took her hand out of her mouth, smiling at him,

"Mum-mah?"

Naruto tickled her under the chin, making her giggle, before looking back up at his sensei.

"I just hope it's all worth it…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that day, after a couple of hours of training, which mainly consisted of making sure his body was in perfect working order, he had returned to the cottage and after a short shower, he sat down and had supper with the others. After that, they stayed up for a few hours before finally retiring to bed. Naruto felt so tired. He hadn't had any form of real exercise in just over a year.

'Damn Uchiha…' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What the young blonde didn't realise was that the man that he had been thinking about was waiting outside his very window, waiting for the house to be fully quiet. He wanted to spend some time with his daughter without them knowing. It may fit into his plans in getting Naruto into his clutches. Due to the fact that they couldn't extract the demon, they had to find another way to harness the demons powers. Itachi had the idea of making Naruto an Akatsuki member in the old leaders place. Therefore he would be able to bind the blonde to himself without the others really questioning his motives.

When he was sure that the occupants were sleeping deeply, he slipped into the room and approached the blonde. He then stopped, arching a perfect eyebrow in surprise. His blonde's appearance had changed- a lot. His face was so exquisite that Itachi couldn't help but marvel the beauty of the boy lying peacefully on the bed. His waist long hair was pooled around his face, adding to the beauty the young blonde held. His ears, Itachi noticed were slightly pointed. He looked like an elf from those old stories that mothers used to tell their children.

Itachi slowly approached the blonde, his hand hovering over the boy's face as if in fear of waking the beautiful creature up with his touch. Finally, he gently slid his hands through silky soft hair, mesmerised by soft glow that it seemed to radiate, drawing him in. He snapped his hand away when Naruto let out a soft contented sigh, but didn't wake. The Uchiha frowned. What had done this to the boy? And then he realised- Kyuubi. Maybe the demon was training Naruto. Perfect, that would suit his plans perfectly.

He then turned his attention to the cradle, which held the sleeping Suki. She was lying on her back with her face turned to the side with one of her thumbs loosely in her mouth. Itachi reached in and removed the thumb, making the child's eyes open and looked at him. She smiled when she saw him and held her arms out. He picked her up; studying her like he did the previous night. The infant then held an arm in Naruto's direction as if pointing to the beautiful blonde,

"Mum-mah!" She said, giggling slightly. Itachi said nothing, a little surprised that she could talk already. She must be developing faster then he thought she would. He smiled briefly,

"What a clever girl you are." He whispered, making her smile more.

"Now, what else can I teach you?" He said as he sat down on the chair with the infant on his lap, his senses on high alert for any signs of people stirring.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** … -drools-

**YaoiRocks:** I think she's still remembering the dream…

**XKhaalidaX:** …

**YaoiRocks:** Yeah… so, what do you think of Naru-chan's changes? You like? Normally Kha-chan would ask, but she's still daydreaming… So, review won't you? You'll get cookies as well as special Uchiha Suki plushies! KAWAII!!! And what do you think of Itachi teaching Suki-chan at night?


	11. Chapter 10

**XKhaalidaX:** Okay, just so that everyone knows. Itachi-sama won't be getting Naruto until after he returns from his 'training trip'. When Suki-chan will be about 3 years of age.

**YaoiRocks:** So in other words, no Itanaru goodness for now?

**XKhaalidaX:** Yes…sorry.

**YaoiRocks: **-sniff- that's fine…I'll try and hold on…

**XKhaalidaX:** …

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter ten:

Naruto stared at the sleeping infant in the cradle. It had been four hours since Naruto woke up and Suki was still asleep. Normally she was awake soon after he did. What made her so tired? He gave a sigh as he tired his hair up with a piece of leather cord, though leaving a few bangs to frame his delicate face. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to be greeted by Iruka. Jiraiya was no-where in sight.

"Where's Suki-chan?" Iruka asked, noting the absence of the infant. Naruto frowned slightly,

"She's still asleep. And she went to bed early yesterday!"

Iruka blinked and then shrugged,

"Maybe she woke up during the night and spent an hour or so awake."

"Yeah…maybe…"

"Well. You want to do some training don't you? How about when Suki's woken up you can go off and train for a few hours. I'll look after her."

"Really, you'll do that?"

"I would be happy to."

Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka around the waist,

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, you're the best!"

As if in cue, they both heard Suki start to cry upstairs.

"I think she's lonely…" Naruto said, recognising her cry. He went upstairs and found her stood up, holding the edge of the cot for support. When she saw him, she held her arms out to him, her crying abating a little bit. He smiled reassuringly at her and picked her up. She stopped crying and stared at him, sticking a thumb in her mouth. He sighed and carried her downstairs, sitting at the table with her on his lap. She looked about as if trying to find something.

"Dah…?" She asked, looking about. She looked at Naruto again,

"Mum-mah?"

He tickled her tummy, watching as she giggled slightly, pushing his fingers away. Iruka came up to them with a bottle of milk, which Suki eyed greedily. Naruto took it from the other man and held it to Suki's lips. As she drank, she clutched the bottle in her hands as if trying to hold the bottle herself. When she had finished, he placed it on the table and watched as she yawned, snuggling close to him.

"Hmm, maybe I can't go training just yet…" He said. Iruka sat down in the nearest chair, looking at the infant.

"How about you just take her outside? It will do her good; maybe wake her up a little bit."

"Maybe…" Naruto said as he stood up.

"I'll go give her a bath and dress her up."

Iruka nodded as he watched the blonde disappear up the stairs.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After about half an hour, all three of them were sitting underneath the cherry tree in the garden. Naruto watched as Suki was crawling all over the brown haired chuunin as she attempted to escape to explore the surroundings. Naruto sighed and lay back, closing his eyes so he could only hear Suki's giggles and Iruka's annoyed complaints. He yawned slightly, absently playing with a strand of his silky hair.

He opened his eyes again and looked across the beautiful garden and blinked when he saw a large proud looking raven perched in a nearby tree. Normally the birds didn't get that close as they were scared of humans. The raven looked at him with beady black eyes that made Naruto shiver for some reason. He looked away.

He was then startled when he felt a weight on his stomach and looked up to see Suki sitting there, smiling at him. He looked at Iruka,

"Too much for you to handle?" He asked,

"No… she just wanted you."

"Mum-mah!" She cried, hitting her palm against his chest, making him grunt in surprise.

"Stop that." He said. She paused, looking at him for a moment before returning to hitting him.

"I don't think she understands the word 'no' yet…" Iruka said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X- Timeskip –X Suki aged three and a bit **(XKhaalidaX: I can't be bothered to go into detail about his training and all the detail about him becoming chuunin and then a Jounin. Yes, he is a Jounin... I want to get to writing all the Itanaru goodness, and I'm sure you want to read it as well…)**

"Mummy!" Suki cried as she ran into her 'mother' who blinked and looked down at the toddler.

"Yes, Suki-chan?"

"Carry me!" She ordered, holding her arms to him. He smiled and picked her up, setting her comfortably on his hip. She smiled and hugged the blonde tightly. She had been to other places and seen other mothers, but to Suki, her mother was the most beautiful and kind of them all.

Her eyes then went to the bags that were gathered at the doorway of their home. She was puzzled. She pointed at them and asked,

"What 'day for?"

Naruto glanced at the bags and said,

"We're moving to a new home. There will be loads of new people for you to meet and friends to make!"

She blinked at him, not really understanding, but she didn't mind, as long as her mother knew what he was doing, she was content. She pouted all of a sudden. She hadn't seen her father in weeks and she missed him. She loved her father, he was so nice to her and always came to see her every so often, helping her to learn how to talk and walk etc. She wanted to see him again.

She watched as her Ojii-chan 'Ero-sennin' came down the stairs grumbling about something.

"Have you seen my notebook?" He asked, going over to the kitchen and looking in one of the cupboards. Naruto shrugged,

"I don't know where it is…I never go in your room."

"Ah-ha!" The old man cried, pulling a book out of the cupboard with a grin. He placed in his pocked before moving off to do another task,

"Damn, I was hoping he would forget about it…" Naruto whispered, making Suki laughed.

"Well gaki, we better be going now if we want to reach the village by midday." Jiraiya said as he closed one of the open cupboards. Suki heard her mother give a sigh.

"Alright…let's go…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto frowned as he walked down the road, carrying Suki as the pervert carried all the bags. Jiraiya had bought him a new outfit to replace his old orange jumpsuit. Naruto had complained that it made him look more like a girl, but the sannin insisted that he wear it. It consisted of tight leather trousers that clung to his hips, his kunai pouch on his right thigh with his headband tied around his left thigh. There was a piece of dark cloth tied around his waist of which the bottom of it was angled- started mid thigh on the right and ended almost knee length on the left.

His tight leather sleeveless top stopped just above his belly button, showing off a bit of well his toned stomach. He wore leather gloves that stopped at the wrist and he wore soft leather wristbands with the leaf symbol on them. He wore ninja sandals that came up to the knee with dark metal shin guards on them.

He had his hair tied up at the neck, leaving some blonde bangs to frame his face, covering his pointed ears. He didn't look that bad, but he looked like a frigging _girl!_ Especially since the trousers showed off his curvy hips.

**I think you look hot.** Kyuubi stated smugly.

_I didn't ask for your opinion!_

Though the main reason why he wore it was because Suki loved it. He sighed, trying hard to keep his mind off the reactions he will get from all the others when he finally arrived home. He hoped that they wouldn't react too badly to the facts of his new outfit, look and him having a toddler. They would get used to it after a while…hopefully.

Naruto gave another sigh when the village came into their view. He wasn't really ready to go back, but he had promised that he would return after Suki turned three.

"Don't worry. We aren't likely to run into anyone when we get there. We'll be going straight to Tsunade-hime's office anyway." Jiraiya said as if reading the blonde's mind. He nodded in return, looking down at Suki, who smiled at him.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where we goin'?"

"A village called Konoha. It's my home…our home."

She didn't reply, but contented herself with staring at the village gates that grew larger and larger with each step.

When they finally reached the gates, Naruto hesitated before stepping inside. Jiraiya snorted and walked off in the direction of the Hokage's tower. The blonde darted his eyes around him, looking at the people staring at him, almost hungrily. He felt nervous under their gaze.

**I doubt they recognise you.**

_It still makes me uncomfortable…_

**You should be used to it… in the last village when you became a Jounin, you had a hoard of girls **_**and**_** boys after you cute little ass.**

_I don't want anyone after my 'cute little ass' as you so politely said._

The demon grew silent, but Naruto could tell that it was sulking at the back of its cage.

With a relieved sigh, they reached the tower with encountering anyone. They knocked on Tsunade's door and heard the command to 'enter'

Jiraiya opened the door and entered first, grinning at the startled Tsunade.

"Jiraiya! Where's Naruto?"

Naruto stepped to the side, allowing himself to be seen by the older woman. She gaped at him and then smirked,

"Nice outfit, I'm sure all the girls will appreciate it."

Naruto glared at the woman before turning his glare to Jiraiya.

"It's his fault. He got it for me!"

Jiraiya laughed, reaching into his pocket where he extracted two scrolls. He placed them on the table in front of the woman,

"These are the scrolls proving Naruto's rank as a Jounin."

"Jounin!?"

"Yes…"

"Mommy? Who's dat?" Suki asked, pointing a finger at Tsunade.

"This is Tsunade-obaachan." He replied.

"Obaa-chan…?"

"Yeah. She knew you when you were smaller."

"Can I hold her?" Tsunade asked a bit pleadingly. Suki looked up at Naruto and blinked. He approached the well endowed woman and placed the toddler on her lap. Suki looked up at the Hokage, who smiled at her. Suki smiled back and patted the woman's face.

"Obaa-chan!" She cried, giggling. The woman smiled and replied,

"Yeah… how're you kid?"

"Am fine!" She piped, evidently happy about getting attention.

Just then the door opened and they all turned around to see who it was. It was Shizune, who was carrying another pile of paperwork. It looked like as if she was going to drop it all at any moment. Jiraiya rather quickly took the load off her and set it on the desk in one swift move. Shizune stood there and blinked, evidently a little startled. She then focused on Jiraiya,

"Jiraiya-sama! Where-" She suddenly stopped and looked at Naruto, her mouth wide open.

"N-Naruto…is that you!?" She asked, a little shocked. He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. He was completely stunned when the woman glomped him,

"You look so CUTE!" She exclaimed. Naruto groaned, opening his eyes to glare at the snickering Jiraiya.

"I hate you…" He growled.

Jiraiya shook his head, laughing even louder. Shizune let go of Naruto and moved over to Tsunade so that she could fuss over the small black haired toddler, who loved the attention she was receiving.

Naruto sat down heavily onto the sofa and watched the two women fuss and play with Suki. He closed his eyes with a sigh, starting to feel really tired. He was then aware of the door to the room opening once again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke scowled as the pink haired nuisance clung to his arm, trying to get him to go out on a date with him…again. They were with Shikamaru and the Suna ambassador, Temari, going towards the Hokage office. For some reason he had a strange reason that there was going to be an unexpected surprise. He was now a chuunin and was going to be taking the next Jounin exam. He smirked, thinking about how he was going to rub that in Naruto's face when he got back from his training trip. He suddenly frowned, wondering how the small blonde was doing since he looked so unwell before he went.

Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Shikamaru say,

"Oops, sorry Tsunade-sama, we didn't know you had visitors." Sasuke blinked and looked at the Hokage before looking at Shizune who stood beside her. His eyes then trailed to a small infant sitting in Tsunade's lap. She had beautiful large blue eyes and silky looking black hair. She had a pale complexion and Sasuke had to admit that she was the most beautiful child he had ever seen.

He then looked at the figure of the toad sannin lounging on the wall beside the sofa, looking bored…wait…Jiraiya!? That means Naruto was back!

Sasuke then looked at the final figure on the sofa who had their eyes closed, looking relaxed. Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat. _She_ was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She looked…perfect. Her long golden hair, tied at the neck, seemed to glow and make him want to reach out and touch it. Her features were regular and yet they looked familiar. Then he stopped. There were whisker marks on each cheek, which could only mean one thing…

"N-Naruto!?" He gasped. The other three, who hadn't noticed the blonde looked at Sasuke and then at the blonde figure. The figure opened their blue eyes, blue eyes that only Naruto could posses.

Naruto looked at them in amusement and smirked, replying,

"Hello teme, how have you been?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX: **Muahahaha! I am evil! I have left you at a cliff-hanger!

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** Muahahaha!

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** Muahahaha –cough cough splutter- oh crap –gasp- I didn't mean to choke!

**YaoiRocks:** -smirks evilly-

**XKhaalidaX:** So, what do you people think? Like it? Sorry about skipping most of the time, but I wanted to get to the Itanaru goodness! XD Love ya all.

**YaoiRocks:** How about giving them cookies?

**XKhaalidaX:** Good idea Ya-chan! –offers cookies to reviewers-


	12. Chapter 11

**XKhaalidaX:** Sorry about leaving you on the cliff-hanger, but I was in an evil mood.

**YaoiRocks:** … stupid…on with the Itanaru!!!!!!! –holds up a sign saying 'ItaNaru4ever'-

**XKhaalidaX:** love the sign XD

**Itachi:** When do I make an appearance?

**XKhaalidaX: **Soon, Itachi-sama, soon…

**YaoiRocks:** …

**Itachi: **…

**XKhaalidaX:** So, which number do you like?

**YaoiRocks:** (To Itachi) just pretend you don't know her…

**Itachi: **I'll keep that in mind…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter eleven:

There was a deep silence in the Hokage's office after Naruto had spoken. The three chuunin and one Jounin stared at the blonde, completely shocked by his complete change in appearance. Temari got her wits back and said slowly,

"Um, Naruto…you look…different…"

"Really? I hadn't noticed…"

Jiraiya gave a snort of laughter as Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. Sasuke frowned at this.

"Naruto, you look like a girl." Sakura said bluntly, a jealous edge to her voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he caught the jealous tone.

"I can't help it, can I?"

"You can at least cut your hair!"

"Sorry, but Ero-sennin taught me a jutsu that needs long hair."

Sasuke looked at the infant on Tsunade's lap, who was staring at them with interest. For some reason, that child reminded him if Itachi…

He shook that thought from his head and looked back at the blonde. Temari looked over at the toddler and squealed,

"Oh my God! She's so cute!"

Everyone focused on the three year old child, who blinked innocently at them.

"Er, Tsunade-sama, why do you have a toddler on your lap?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Jiraiya and Naruto say that they came across her when she was a newborn, abandoned. They tried to give her to an orphanage, but no one would accept her, so they ended up raising her."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, thinking that there was a lie in that little story somewhere, but the others seemed to have bought it. The little girl wriggled out of the Hokage's grasp and went up to Naruto, crawling onto his lap. He made no move to stop her, so Sasuke assumed that she had done that before. Sasuke could picture Naruto playing the role of mother. Just then, the little girl spoke,

"Mommy, who day?" She pointed at Sasuke and the others, making them stare at Naruto in shock.

"Naruto, did she just call you 'mummy'?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and replied,

"Blame Ero-sennin. He taught her to, and she wouldn't call me by anything else."

Temari came and sat down beside the feminine teen and asked,

"What's her name?"

Naruto smiled fondly and said,

"Suki."

"That's a beautiful name!"

"That's what I thought."

Sasuke could not help but glare at the child in jealousy for taking Naruto's attention away from him. Even after three years he still 'liked' his team-mate, and it made him growl when he saw the blonde's attention averted elsewhere.

"Oi, dobe, how about a spar?" He challenged. Naruto blinked, looking up at him and then shrugged,

"Why not? Obaa-chan, can you look after Suki-chan while I make Sasuke happy?"

Tsunade laughed and nodded, beckoning to the little girl, who bounced over to the woman, giving her hug.

Naruto stood up gracefully and walked out of the door asking,

"Where do you wanna spar teme?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto listened to Shikamaru as he explained about the current rankings in the Konoha 12 **(XKhaalidaX: Sasuke didn't defect so there's twelve of them, not eleven- the rookie nine plus Gai's team.)**

Only Neji was a Jounin, with all the others still at the chuunin level. Gaara was Kazekage and his siblings were Jounin as well.

"Bet you're jealous dobe. I'm taking the next Jounin exam."

"Why should I be jealous?" Naruto asked, extremely amused. He couldn't wait to see the bastards face when he told him.

"That you're still a genin."

"No I'm not."

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow,

"Oh?"

"I'm a Jounin, jackass. If you don't believe me, then go talk to Obaa-chan. She has the scrolls that prove it."

'Priceless' Naruto thought with a grin as he watched their amazed expressions.

"H-how?" Sakura asked, her mouth hanging open. Naruto smirked and replied,

"Ero-sennin let me take both chuunin and Jounin exams while we were training. Trust me Sasuke, the exams are so easy."

Sasuke glared at him before averting his gaze.

When they had reached the training ground, Sasuke and Naruto moved to the centre while the other three stayed at the edge, watching them.

"Okay teme. Taijutsu only. Weapons allowed. No jutsus."

Sasuke nodded and smirked at him, getting into battle stance. Naruto got into the pose for the **Ikarikuruu kitsune **style that was similar to the Hyuuga Juuken posture, except the hands were shaped as claws with the left hand hanging between his legs.

Sasuke frowned at the unfamiliar stance, but shrugged it off.

They both were still, neither willing to make the first move. Sasuke seemed to have gotten tired of waiting and rushed in for the attack, his fist drawn back for a chakra induced punch. Naruto smirked as he anticipated this move and shifted his weight foreword, ready to meet the attack. He caught the fist and then Sasuke's knee as the chuunin tried to knee him in the gut. Naruto wretched Sasuke's body towards him and kneed him in the chest, driving the wind from the Uchiha's lungs.

Naruto took this advantage to throw him away and jump after him. Since Sasuke was still trying to get his breath back, he was vulnerable to attack. The blonde rushed in with quick sharp, yet powerful jabs to the raven haired male's heart and face. In a matter of seconds, the Uchiha was on his knees, bent over, clutching at his rib cage.

Naruto stopped and grinned,

"I win."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried and ran over to the pale boy, healing him with her green chakra. When she was done, Sasuke looked up at Naruto and growled,

"You've improved."

"So have you. Not many people have stood up against me for that long. Nice one."

"I didn't even get a chance to start!"

"Best time to get an enemy. You should 'start' as soon as you enter battle mode."

The blonde then yawned widely,

"I'm hungry…"

"Get something to eat then…" Sakura said bitterly, glaring at Naruto. Temari grinned and said,

"I'll take you! I've never dated such a cute guy! We can make it a double and bring these three with us!"

"Sounds cool." Naruto replied with a smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi flexed his fingers as he sat on a branch in a tree, watching over the village of Konoha. He did know that Naruto had returned and was waiting for the perfect time in which to grab his little blonde. When he had successfully done that, then they would proceed and retrieve the Kazekage so that they could extract that demon and seal it. There was one little problem though. His brother. He had seen his brothers face when he saw the blonde, and Itachi didn't like it one bit. He had looked at Naruto as if the blonde belonged to him. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Naruto was _his!_ No one was allowed to look at him, let alone _touch_ him. Itachi had to get Naruto out of there as soon as he could. It was only a matter of time until he was vulnerable enough. He had watched the blonde closely over the last three or so years for any sign of a weakness. There was one thing. Heat. Naruto went into heat once a year in September, for about a week. Suki stayed with him as if sensing her mother's distress.

Naruto was due to go into heat within the next few weeks. He could wait until then.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto shivered as if he felt cold air race up his spine. He had a bad feeling. He was sat in the ramen stands with the others, eating ramen. It tasted so good! It was strange but, Suki hated the stuff. She had tried it and she hated it! Naruto thought it was a little strange, but decided not to pressure her. She'll come round…eventually.

"So, 'mommy' Naru-chan. How has the training been?" Temari asked, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Naruto gave a groan,

"I really hate Ero-sennin for teaching her that. It's nice, but I would prefer to be called 'daddy'."

"But you look like a mommy!" She protested. Naruto looked at her, a little annoyed,

"Will you stop with the jokes? I don't look like a girl!"

"Looked in the mirror lately?" Sasuke teased, giving the blonde a strange look that made him squirm.

"Yeah, you're prettier then me!" Sakura complained. They stared at her and then Naruto laughed, somehow finding that sentence extremely funny. Sakura glared at him, but didn't say anything. Naruto snorted and ate up the rest of the ramen in front of him and pushing the bowl back.

As soon as he did that, he felt a small tug on his trouser leg, accompanied by a small voice,

"Mommy?"

Naruto looked down and smiled at Suki, who stood there with a book in her hands. She held her arms out, an expectant expression on her face. He sighed and picked her up, placing her on his lap. The others watched as she held out the book to Naruto and asked,

"Can you read pwease?"

Naruto frowned and took the book, opening it up. He suddenly growled slightly and slammed the book shut,

"I'm not going to read you Ero-sennin's notebook!"

He tossed it over his shoulder and glared at the perverted man behind him.

"She took it I swear!" The sannin said defensively under the blonde's glare. Naruto turned his back saying,

"Whatever…"

"Well, now that I've returned Suki-chan to you, I'll be leaving. Ja!" He said before disappearing with a 'poof', leaving them. Suki looked up at Naruto and pouted at him.

"I'll read you a different story later…"

That seemed to satisfy her as she snuggled close to him, staring at the others. After a little while of silence, she pointed at Temari, who was sitting next to Naruto,

"Who's dat?" She asked.

"That's Temari."

"Temarii?"

Temari beamed at the infant, grinning at the fact that the adorable girl could say her name.

"Who's he?" She then asked, pointed at Sasuke who was next to the Suna nin.

"That's Sasuke."

"Sas'ke?"

Sasuke 'hn'-ed, not really caring if the infant could say his name.

"Who's he?" She pointed at Shikamaru.

"That's Shikamaru…call him Shika."

"Shhika!"

"Troublesome…"

"Who's he?" She then asked, pointing at Sakura. Naruto cracked up laughing while the others sat there, a little stunned.

"W-what?" Sakura gasped, her mouth wide open.

"Who's he?" Suki repeated, looking at the small blonde teen as she still kept her finger pointed at the pink haired…girl… **(XKhaalidaX: I think…)**

"_She_ is Sakura."

"She? No…he!" Suki insisted.

There was silence in the ramen stand as they watched for the green eyed girl's reaction. She stood up, her eyes glaring daggers at the small dark haired infant, who suddenly looked scared and clutched at Naruto.

Sakura walked over to them and raised her hand as if to strike the toddler. She brought down her fist, but her hand was caught in tight, unforgiving grip. She looked into the blood red eyes of Naruto, who was glaring at her.

"Touch her and I will **kill** you." He growled as he tightened his grip, making the girl wince. She suddenly wrenched her arm free and ran off down the street and around the corner. When she was gone, Suki started to cry,

"Mommy!"

Naruto blinked, his eyes returning back to their normal blue colour before he focused on the distressed infant. He shushed her, hugging her tightly, with Temari helping as she stroked the infant's soft hair, whispering reassurances to her.

It took a while, but she calmed down, though she still held on tightly to Naruto. Temari sighed angrily,

"The next time I see that bitch, I'll rip her head from her body…"

"Amen…" Naruto finished as he reached into his back pouch. He removed a small packed of chocolates that Suki really loved. It would help calm her down. He opened it and held it out to the infant, encouraging her to take some. She smiled and reached into the bag, taking out a piece of chocolate and stuffing it into her mouth, munching happily. She relaxed and released her death grip on Naruto.

She reached back into the bag and took another chocolate before turning and stuffing it to Naruto's lips, making him obediently open his mouth to eat the chocolate.

"How cute!" Temari cooed. Suki looked at the girl before reaching back into the bag and offering her the chocolate.

"Take." Suki ordered. Temari laughed gently as she took the chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"Why was Sakura running off Sasuke?" came the voice sudden of Kakashi from beside the raven haired teen. The Uchiha snorted with amusement before saying,

"After she tried to hit Suki, Naruto threatened to kill her."

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking about. His eyes then settled on the blonde and his visible eye went wide,

"Na-Naruto!? Is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…erm… nice look?"

"Isn't he cute?" Temari asked, pinching the blonde on the cheek, making him glare at her.

"Stop that!"

Kakashi continued to stare at Naruto, his jaw on the floor. He took in his student's clothing and raised an eyebrow,

"You should be careful Naruto, you're going to have a horde of girls after you."

Naruto groaned and replied,

"Don't remind me. That happened to me after I passed my Jounin exam…and there were guys as well!"

"Jounin?" the silver haired man asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Ero-sennin let me take it, and I passed with top marks."

"Mommy?" Suki asked, holding out the now empty packet. Kakashi's eyes trailed to the infant on his lap before snapping his eye to look at Naruto's face,

"Who's that? Your daughter?"

Naruto frowned, slightly worried. Did Suki look like him?

"No…" Ne said slowly, " She's an orphan that we raised since no one would take her in."

"Oh…she looks like you is all."

"Really?"

"Hmm, yes… Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you the main reason I'm here. I heard you were back and was going to tell you that all three of you- Sasuke, you and Sakura- have all got a little match against me to test your abilities."

Naruto smirked and replied,

"Your on!"

"Okay, see you later!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** Okay, another chapter done and dusted!

**Itachi:** …

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** -sigh- too dumb to talk I see…

**Itachi:** -Mangekyo sharingan-

**XKhaalidaX:** I'm sorry Itachi-sama! Please forgive me!

**Itachi:** Don't do it again…

**XKhaalidaX:** Yes, Itachi-sama. Okay, if you peoples' want to know, Itachi-sama will be kidnapping Naruto within the next couple of chapters, okay? Happy?

**Itachi:** -perverted smirk.-


	13. Chapter 12

**XKhaalidaX:** Hi everyone! How you doing? Like the fast update?

**YaoiRocks:** … why are you hyper?

**XKhaalidaX: **Oh, I got all this energy from RAINBOW.LOVE, who gave me loads of cookies and ramen! HAHA!

**Itachi:** …

**YaoiRocks:** Hmm, I think we need a mental institution…

**XKhaalidaX:** So does that mean I move in with you and your family? You live in a mental home…

**YaoiRocks:** -chases XKhaalidaX with a chainsaw-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter twelve:

After Naruto had spent a small amount of time with Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru, Suki began to complain that she was tired and wanted to go home.

"Sorry guys, I really gotta go now." He said regretfully, taking the infant from Temari's lap and holding her close, watching as she yawned, hugging him.

Temari crossed her arms, looking a bit crestfallen,

"Oh, I wanted to spend more time with her. Ah well, can I see her tomorrow?"

"Of course you can! She likes you!"

"Cheers. See ya!"

"Troublesome…"

Naruto stood up and walked off, aware of Sasuke who rushed up to walk beside him. They walked in silence and then Naruto asked,

"What do you want?"

Sasuke blinked at him, surprised. How did Naruto know that he wanted to ask him something?

"I don't want anything…" He lied, hoping the blonde would leave him.

"Yes you do…you're an open book to me Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned, but didn't reply.

"And I don't need an escort; I can take care of myself!" Naruto hissed at the Uchiha, watching at the raven haired teen smirk,

"Maybe, but it don't look like you can. You had a lucky shot earlier was all."

Naruto snorted, finding that highly amusing.

"Mummy?" Suki asked, rubbing her eyes while staring at him with her wide eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and then cuddled up to him, quickly falling asleep.

"Poor thing," Naruto said softly, "It's been a long day for her."

"Why do you care anyway?" Sasuke asked, suddenly curious as to why Naruto was keeping the child.

"Why? Because I love her. She's like a daughter to me!"

Sasuke stared at him and then the child,

"She looks like as if she could be your daughter…and she somehow reminds me of Itachi…"

Naruto looked up at him, startled, and a little worried as well. Hopefully others wouldn't notice. Sasuke caught the worried expression that fleeted across the blonde's face before it vanished, leaving him emotionless.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he stopped at Naruto's apartment door. Naruto opened the door and quickly went inside; saying a rushed goodbye before trying to close the door, but it was stopped by the Uchiha's foot. Naruto looked at him, irritated.

"What?"

"It's polite to invite someone in when they've escorted you home…"

"You followed me…I don't need an escort."

"Well, I escorted you, so really you should invite me in."

"Fine!" Naruto snapped before going into the living room and down the hall into the bedroom. If Sasuke wasn't here, he would sort out all of Suki's stuff, but he couldn't. He sighed when he saw his bags at the foot of the bed, left by the toad sannin. He gently laid the sleeping Suki on the bed before rummaging around and getting her fox shaped pillow along with her toad blanket that Jiraiya bought her. She loved those. He gently tucked her in and went back into the living room.

The dark haired teen was sat on the sofa, looking about him with interest.

"Want something to drink? Tea?" Naruto asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Yes please…"

Thankfully Jiraiya had been here earlier and evidently made himself some tea, so all the stuff was already out. He quickly made the hot beverage and handed Sasuke's to him. Naruto stayed standing, not really feeling comfortable in the others presence. They stayed silent.

Finally, Sasuke finished and stood, evidently wanting to leave. Naruto took the cups and put them into the sink, looking around to frown when he saw that Sasuke was still there,

"Aren't you going to leave then? I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." He said, yawning as if to show the Uchiha. Sasuke stayed still and the small blonde was starting to get a little irritated.

He walked up the Uchiha and snarled,

"Get out, please! I just got back and I'm tired. We have the test of Kakashi's tomorrow! I need rest!"

"I want something first." Sasuke said calmly.

"What?" The blonde snapped.

Sasuke smirked as he leaned in close to the blonde, causing him to back up into the wall.

"Go away Sasuke!" Naruto cried, placing his hands on the raven's chest and pushing him away. Sasuke frowned and grabbed the blonde's wrists and jerked the blonde close. Naruto, now getting desperate, wriggled to try and escape.

The raven leaned in close, his lips a mere millimetre from Naruto's own. Before Sasuke could do anything else, Naruto brought up his knee, getting the Uchiha in a place that no man likes being hit. **(XKhaalidaX: Ouch… I think you can guess here…)**

Sasuke gasped and staggered back before lifting his head to glare at the blonde,

"What was that for?"

"I don't like you that way Sasuke. Go away. You're not coming back into this house ever again! Now get out!"

He kicked the Uchiha out and closed the door, careful not to slam it and wake Suki up. He leaned against the door with a sigh and sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

Why did Sasuke have to do that? For a moment, Naruto had thought he had seen Itachi and not Sasuke. He groaned as he stood up, going into the bedroom. He, careful not to crush his daughter, lay on the bed next to her. He gathered her in his arms and slowly drifted off the sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi was angry and amused at the same time. He had just seen Naruto's encounter with Sasuke in his house. He was angry that Sasuke would even think of trying to claim what was _his_ and yet he was amused by Naruto's reaction.

It would make this whole affair a lot easier for him. He should thank Sasuke really…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto woke with a groan as he felt someone tugging his hair. He opened his eyes to look at Suki, who gazed at him with wide eyes. He yawned and sat up, making the toddler fall into his lap with a cry of protest. She pouted at him, giving him the famous puppy eyes. Naruto groaned again, covering his eyes to avoid looking at her. She giggled and said,

"Mummy, am hungry!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll go get you something to eat. And then it's time for a bath, okay?"

"Yeah!"

He took her in his arms and stood up, going into the kitchen. He looked about and spotted some scrolls on the side. He set Suki on the counter and set about making her a simple little breakfast, which she eagerly ate.

When she finished, she signalled that she wanted to get down. He sighed and let her explore the place as he ate his own breakfast, keeping a close eye on her.

He finished the ramen and put the empty pot into the bin before going into the bedroom and fishing out the towels. Suki came running in and bounced into the bed, giving a pleased giggle. He sighed and scoped her up, going into the bathroom. He sat her in the bath before starting to fill it up. He stripped down and stepping in.

After they had had their bath, Naruto got out and quickly dried himself, putting on his leather trousers, leaving his torso bare.

He took the complaining Suki out and wrapped a towel around her. He went into the bedroom and frowned when he saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him,

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him before turning to face out of the window.

"You're late, baka. Kakashi-sensei sent us to get you." Sakura hissed. Suki heard this and whimpered, burying her face in Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm getting there, alright? Let me get dressed and take Suki-chan to Iruka-sensei's. Now get out!"

They both sullenly left the room and, thankfully, the house as well. Suki looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. He smiled at her and said,

"Don't worry Suki-chan; I won't let the evil pink monster get you. You're safe with me!"

She giggled at that and kissed him. He placed her on the bed where she watched as he rummaged through the bags for her clothes. When he did, he quickly dressed her up and dried her hair, running a comb though her waist long hair. She never allowed Naruto to cut it.

When she was sorted, Naruto put the rest of the clothes on and combed his own hair before tying it up. With that done, he went into the living room where Suki was crawling all over the sofa and picked her up, getting a surprised squeal in return.

"Come on Suki-chan, time to go to Iruka-sensei's!"

She gave a small sigh, but let the blonde carry her as he easily jumped over the rooftops to the chuunin's home. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. It was slung open by a flustered looking Iruka, who gaped when he saw the blonde,

"Hello Iruka-sensei! Sorry I didn't see you yesterday, but I was busy."

"Oh, that's alright Naruto…and Suki-chan! I haven't seen you since you were seven months old!"

Suki blinked and looked at the flustered man before smiling and holding her arms out,

"Uncle!" She cried, squirming to get at the chuunin. Naruto gladly handed her over and said,

"I'm going for a little test; I'll be back in a few hours to pick her up. Okay?"

The brown haired man nodded before closing the door, leaving Naruto to make his way to the team meeting place at their old training ground. When he got there, all three of them were there, waiting for him. Kakashi looked up and smiled,

"Looking after the baby? Is it hard work?"

"Hmm." Naruto said before sitting himself down with a sigh.

"What we doing?" He asked.

"Well. It's a retake of the bell test. Though there are three bells, so each of you gets one, okay?"

"Sounds easy…" Naruto said softly,

"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" He said before he leapt off, leaving the three away.

"This is childishness…" Naruto snorted, crossing his arms in a sulking manner, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. Sakura glared at him.

"If you think it's so easy, why don't you go and get the bells!"

Naruto smirked and stood up,

"Alright then. Wait here." And with that, he jumped after the Jounin, knowing where the man was. After a little time, he finally saw him leaning against the tree, reading his book. Naruto smirked at that. He did a few seals and whispered,

"**Kangae-me no jutsu!"** sending the illusion at the silver haired man. Even though Kakashi was using the sharingan, he didn't know he was under a genjutsu as Naruto was using a different kind of chakra. Naruto just simple went up to him and removed the bells, placing them in his pocket before going off a distance before dispelling the jutsu with a low chuckle. He found the other two in a small clearing, talking to each other in low voices. He came up behind them and dropped two bells in between them,

"There you go…" He said, grinning down at their shocked faces.

"H-how?" Sasuke asked, picking up the small bell.

"Well, I put him under genjutsu and took the bells without him knowing. Simple enough…right?"

"Indeed it is… how did you catch me in a genjutsu?" Kakashi asked, grabbing the three teen's attention. Naruto smirked and replied,

"It's a new jutsu I developed, specialised to me and only me. I made it seem as if I wasn't in the area, making it easy to take the bells. Do we pass?"

"Hmm… If you must…" Kakashi replied before sticking his nose into the new book that Jiraiya had given him.

"Well, I'll see you guys later…Ja!" Naruto waved before he teleported himself to Iruka's house. He appeared in the living room, hearing voices in the kitchen,

"No…Suki-chan… don't eat that!"

He chuckled before going into the kitchen and finding Suki holding a cutlery knife and attempting to eat it while Iruka was trying to get it off her. Quickly, Naruto picked her up, startling her enough to remove the knife safely and hand it over to the chuunin.

"Ah, thank you Naruto. She's been a bit of a nightmare this morning…"

"She can be like that…" He replied, looking at Suki, who grinned at him.

"How'd the test go?" Iruka asked.

"Easy… took the bells out from under his nose…"

"Figures…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X- Timeskip 4 weeks –X **(XKhaalidaX: Sorry, am getting impatient. Besides, nothing important happens during this time…)**

Naruto groaned in his sleep. He felt terrible. A couple of days ago he went into heat and yet again, it was torture. He felt impossible hot and itchy under the skin. He also felt extremely restless. He hated it…and he hated Kyuubi for it. Luckily, he couldn't commune with the fox during this time otherwise Naruto would kill the fox. Literally.

The last few weeks had been a bit hectic for the blonde. All of his friends were surprised and startled by his appearance as well as him raising a toddler. He had been on a couple of missions since he returned. On of them was a simple infiltration mission. He still wanted to kill their client for calling him a 'Weak looking women.' It was even worse when the guy found out he was a guy…but he quickly changed his mind when Naruto performed **Aku-ma no jutsu** on him…and he got the scroll in under the allowed time. It still made him laugh whenever he pictured the man's face.

Naruto rolled over on his side and suddenly frowned. Where was Suki? Normally, she would sleep with him during his heat, so where was she. Feeling a little panicked, he sat up, looking about. Nothing. His eyes trailed to the bedroom door, which was ajar. He heard voices.

He frowned at this. No-one was supposed to be here… not at night. Starting to feel a little worried for Suki's safety, he got out of bed, stumbling a little bit. Using the wall for support, he made his way over to the door, stopping when a familiar dark voice asked,

"Where's mummy?" Naruto's eyes widened…Itachi!?

"Mummy's sleeping. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why you here? Mummy isn't well."

"I know. I want to make mummy better."

Naruto stood there, shock and fear rooting him to the spot. Suki knew Itachi? How? Why did she call him daddy? His head spun and he felt himself falling unconscious. He reached out a hand to grab onto the door handle when another hand caught his. He looked up into the ebony eyes of Itachi as he stood in the doorway, holding Suki in his other arm. The toddler didn't look afraid.

"Sleep, Naruto-kun…" Itachi whispered softly, and Naruto's body obeyed the command.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** I'm on an evil roll aren't I?

**Itachi: **…

**XKhaalidaX:** you should be happy Itachi-sama; you finally got your hands on Naruto!

**YaoiRocks:** Yeah, and the next chapter should be lemony fresh!

**XKhaalidaX:** That was terrible…


	14. Chapter 13

**XKhaalidaX:** Right people! This chapter is full of Itanaru goodness

**YaoiRocks:** About bloody time!

**XKhaalidaX:** Sorry! We had to let Suki-chan grow up first!!!!! –puppy eyes-

**YaoiRocks:** You can be so annoying at times.

**XKhaalidaX:** Well…thanks for helping me with the lemon Ya-chan, you're the best!

**YaoiRocks: **I know I am XP

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter thirteen:

Sasuke frowned as he flicked a speck of dust off his shirt. Naruto had seen off sick for the past week and was now supposed to meet him, Sakura and Neji for a mission. He had not appeared. Irritated, Sasuke walked off growling,

"I'll go and get the dobe. He's properly fussing over Suki…again…"

The others exchanged glances and decided to follow the annoyed Uchiha down the street.

In a little time, they arrived at the blonde's apartment. Sasuke rapped on the door, but got no response. He scowled and knocked again. Perhaps he was taking a bath…

He quickly picked the lock and opened the door, stepping inside. He frowned. It was…empty and quiet. His eyes scanned the room, noting a few scattered children toys here and there. But it felt empty-too empty.

Slowly he went into the bedroom to see the covers messily thrown on the floor. He frowned when he realised that now Naruto wasn't that messy. Something was wrong. He tried sensing other chakras in the building, but got nothing except his companions.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quietly when she noticed his deep scowl.

"Something's not right…Naruto wouldn't leave his bed messy like this…"

Neji came into the room, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"There are no hints as to a struggle. Naruto mustn't have been kidnapped."

"If he wasn't, then why would he leave his house in a mess? He used to when he was younger, but obviously raising that child has knocked some sense into that thick head of his." Sasuke said, still staring at the messy bed.

Suddenly, Sakura bent and picked something off the floor.

"Is this your hair, Sasuke-kun?"

She held out a long strand of dark hair. Sasuke took it, frowning. No, not his hair… not Suki's hair…

His eyes widened when he was fully aware of whom the hair belonged to. He gulped in a mixture of fear and excitement. Fear for the blonde's safety and excitement of the fight to come.

"Itachi…" He growled, clenching his fist around the strand of hair.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsunade yawned as she shifted through the paperwork in front of her. Oh how she hated this. She was about to sign something when the door to her office burst open loudly. She looked up, irritated and then blinked when she saw Sasuke with Sakura and Neji. She then frowned,

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's missing…along with Suki."

Tsunade gasped, standing up quickly.

"What?" She demanded.

Sasuke came forward and threw something on her desk. She looked at it closely. It was a long silky black hair. She frowned…it was similar to Suki's. Then her eyes went wide and she stared at Sasuke, who nodded.

"Itachi…?" She whispered, feeling dread form at the pit of her stomach. They had to do something before Itachi hurt Naruto.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto groaned as he felt himself wake up slowly. He was aware of being wrapped in silken sheets that felt so nice against his heated skin. He let out a contented purr, snuggling close to the sheets. He felt somehow safe.

The sheets were suddenly pulled off him and he groaned in disappointment at the loss. He heard a chuckle and shivered as it sent pleasant shivers up his spine. He then felt a hand running up his chest and into his hair, making him moan and arch into the touch. He was vaguely aware of his top being removed before those hands were back, exploring his chest, making him moan loudly as each touch made him go into a heated frenzy and he wanted…no…needed more.

He was then aware of weight on the lower part of his body as if someone was straddling his hips. He shivered when he felt warm breath on his ear.

One of the hands on his chest found his nipple and gave it a pinch, making the blonde gasp and moan at the pleasured sensations. The warm breath left his ear and he whimpered, tossing his head.

He then squealed as a hot mouth took the nipple into it and began to suck and bite on it harshly. Naruto groaned and whimpered, arching his back, pressing his body into the one on top of him. He panted when the mouth turned its attention to the other nipple, a hand pinching the red and abused nipple.

Finally, the other male stopped his ministrations and sat up straight. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes to see who it was that seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Even in his lust hazy mind, he could recognise the dark hair and pale skin of the other male.

"I-Itachi!?" He whispered, trembling slightly. The Uchiha gazed down at the blonde and reached forward, ignoring the flinch. He stroked the blonde's cheek and whispered seductively,

"Don't you want me to make you feel better? I can you know."

Naruto shivered at the sound of the man's voice. It seemed to wash over him, making him feel somehow safe and pleasantly warm. Just then, he remembered something. Suki!

"Where is she?" He growled, glaring up at the Uchiha, who stared back at him calmly.

"If she was in danger, you wouldn't be so placid," The dark haired male placed a finger on Naruto's stomach, making the seal of the demon appear; "You have a demon sealed inside you. You also bear the ability to carry children, and because the demon is an animal, you would animal like instincts towards your young. Like when Sakura threatened Suki-chan, you turned slightly demonic as you sensed the danger the child was in…"

Naruto stayed quiet, thinking over what he had been told. He couldn't find anything wrong in those words… he felt sort of crazy and protective when Sakura threatened Suki.

He blinked when he felt a hand stroking his cheek again and he looked back into Itachi's ebony eyes.

"H-how does Suki-chan know you…?" Naruto asked, trembling as his body responded to the caressing fingers.

"Simple. I found out about her when she was six months old. I've been visiting her at night ever since."

"Wait… she sleeps… oh… crap…I hate you!"

Itachi chuckled at the blonde, making him glare at the Uchiha,

"You looked rather…cute…when you were sleeping." The older male commentated. Naruto growled at him, trying to wriggle away. Itachi did nothing to stop him since Naruto's body was fairly weak during his time of heat.

The blonde stopped and glared at Itachi, panting slightly.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Geez…like I haven't worked that out!" He replied sarcastically. The Uchiha blinked slowly at him before saying quietly,

"Due to the nature of the Yondaime's seal, we cannot extract the Kyuubi. I want to make you a member of Akatsuki…We have to use the Kyuubi's powers somehow."

Naruto blinked at him, a small frown on his face. Akatsuki member? Why would he want to be an Akatsuki member? He was suddenly brought from his thoughts when a warm tongue trailed from his collarbone up his neck and to his mouth. He moaned at the sensations of that tongue and he wondered briefly what other things that tongue could do. He squeaked when he felt Itachi take his earlobe and suck, biting gently on the sensitive skin.

Naruto's panting grew heavier as he felt himself give in to the sensations. At the moment, he didn't care if it was Itachi, as long as he received the pleasure, he didn't care.

He felt the tongue trace his lips and without thinking, he parted them with soft moan. The elder male slipped his tongue in, exploring the warm cavern and massaging the blonde's tongue, causing the smaller male to moan into the kiss. Naruto's hands automatically came up, running through the silky black hair bringing the Uchiha closer and deepening the kiss.

He whimpered when the Uchiha pulled back, but moaned again when he felt the elder kiss along his neck, biting and licking occasionally. The Uchiha made his way down Naruto's chest, marking the blonde as he went. He stopped when he came to the still visible seal. Smirking, he traced the seal with his tongue, making the blonde moan and writhe underneath him.

"Ahh-ahh!" Naruto moaned at the electric sparks caused by the sinful tongue on the demons seal. Damn sensitive seals!

Itachi removed his tongue and then placed his fingers at the waistband of the trousers that the blonde was wearing. Teasingly, he stripped the smaller male of his last article of clothing, revealing the throbbing erection of the blonde, who whimpered slightly.

Naruto almost screamed when Itachi's mouth took his member into his mouth, skilfully rubbing with his tongue as his head bobbed up and down. Naruto moaned loudly and grabbed a handful of dark hair, withering as he felt his body tightening in his oncoming climax. He would have thrusted, if not for the restraining hand on his hip, stopping him from doing so.

But before he could climax, the mouth left his member and the blonde cried out as he felt his climax receding.

"Want something?" A voice whispered in his ear. Naruto whimpered softly as he felt a naked body press into his. It fitted perfectly with his, as if that other body was made for him.

He moaned as he felt a leg rubbing his member, making him shiver in pleasure. He then moaned as a hand slowly stroked his member. He buckled his hips, wanting more friction from the dark haired man.

"Want something?" Itachi repeated, torturing the blonde underneath him with feather light touches to his member.

"Ahh!! S-stop teasing me!" Naruto pleaded as he moaned, tossing his head, blushing deeply. The Uchiha kissed the blonde along the jaw to the mouth before kissing him on the lips, thrusting his tongue past the soft pink lips, kissing him deeply receiving moans from the blonde. He pulled away and kissed his way down the pale chest, inching downwards. Carefully he spread the blonde's legs, his hand still on the blonde's member, keeping him occupied.

He reached over and took the lube that was sitting on the table beside the bed. He coated some of the lubricant on three of his fingers. He rubbed with the blonde's entrance before pushing a finger in, watching as Naruto gasped, arching his back slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. Itachi continued to pump the smaller male, distracting him as he put another finger inside the teen, scissoring his fingers as he stretched the entrance. Naruto didn't notice the slight pain of the third finger that entered as the hand increased the speed of the pumps, making him cry out to Itachi and moan his name.

Itachi smirked, liking the way his name was named by the small beautiful blonde. He removed his fingers as well as his hand, making the blonde whimper in disappointment at the loss of contact. Carefully, Itachi coated his member with the cool substance, hissing slightly at the sensation of the cool substance on his hot member.

He lay back on top of the blonde, studying the flushed and panting teen under him, his cheeks a rosy colour and his blue lust filled blue orbs half lidded.

The Uchiha kissed the blonde along the neck as he positioned himself at his entrance. He inhaled deeply the scent of fresh air and crushed pine of the small blonde, deciding that he could get used to that smell very quickly.

Naruto moaned softly, turning his head towards him, his lips brushing the dark haired males. Itachi kissed the blonde passionately, running his hand up the soft thigh to his neck, bringing Naruto's face closer to his, deepening the kiss.

Itachi pulled away and whispered,

"Want something?"

Naruto moaned as groaned, "Yes…"

"What?"

"Pl-please…do something! I can't stand it!" He cried, frustrated that he was near and yet so far!

"What do you want me to do?" Itachi asked, wanting to hear the blonde scream for him to take him.

"Pl-please… urgghh… please fuck me! I want you to fuck me!" The blonde yelled, digging his nails into Itachi's shoulders hard enough to draw blood as he tossed his head, entreating Itachi to do something with his eyes.

Itachi smirked and pushed in so that the head of his member was inside the blonde. Naruto gasped at the slight pain, but it didn't hurt as much as last time. The dark haired male slowly pushed in to the hilt, stopping to allow Naruto to get used to the large member **(XKhaalidaX: Come on, we all know he has it XD)** inside of him.

Naruto squirmed a little bit as the pain ebbed away, leaving a slight sensation of pleasure. He moaned softly as he tried to buck so that the other male would move. Itachi caught the sign and pulled out before quickly thrusting back inside the tight heat of the blonde. Naruto moaned, arching his back and digging his nails deeper into Itachi's shoulder's, making the older male grunt slightly.

Itachi thrusted again, harder into the blonde, making Naruto moan loudly and snap his eyes open wide. The dark haired male smirked, knowing he had found the 'spot' inside the blonde. The one spot that would send his blonde over the edge with pleasure.

He sped up the speed of his trusts, hitting the bundle of nerves deep in the blonde, making him almost scream in pleasure.

"Ahh!! I-Itachi!! Go h-harder!"

Itachi wasted no time in responding to the blonde as he thrusted deeper and harder. Naruto moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist to allow the Uchiha more access. Itachi's lips descended onto his, kissing him in a demanding manner, making Naruto moaned as his body tightened in his oncoming climax,

"I-Itachi… I think I'm gonna c-cum!" He cried as he threw his head, his nails racking Itachi's back, marking him. Itachi said nothing, but his hand snaked in between them and started to pump the blonde in time with his thrusts, using his teeth to bite down on the junction where the shoulder and the neck meet, hard enough to draw blood. Naruto cried out in a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure. Itachi licked away some of the sweet blood, making sure to leave some on the blonde as he needed to perform the seal on him. But one thing at a time…

Suddenly, Naruto arched, crying Itachi's name as he came hard on the Uchiha's hand and their stomach. Itachi groaned as Naruto's tight walls clamped around him, making it unbearably tight. He gave one last hard thrust and spilled his seed deep into the blonde.

The two lay there for a little while, basking in the afterglow of sex. Itachi was the first to move, pulling out and lying at the blonde's side, drawing him into a tight embrace. He bit his thumb and dripped some on the blood already on Naruto's shoulder.

The blonde did not realise his intentions as he was too tired and was drifting off to sleep in the arms of his captor. Quickly, Itachi dipped his finger in the mixed blood and turned Naruto slightly so that he was facing the ceiling. Expertly, he drew the seal over Naruto's heart, watching as it glowed a red colour before turning a deep coal black colour.

Naruto whimpered as he felt the burning pain above his heart and he gripped the nearest thing to him, which was Itachi. The Uchiha held Naruto tight as the seal took affect on the small blonde. Eventually, he calmed down and drifted off to sleep in Itachi's arms.

The said male studied the seal he had just placed on the blonde, smirking when he saw that he had done it right. The blonde belonged to him now, and he no intentions of letting him go.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**YaoiRocks:** -drools-

**XKhaalidaX:** Ah-ha… So, what do you think of my first lemon?

**Itachi:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** Why are you here? You should be with your Uke!

**Itachi:** …-walks off-

**XKhaalidaX: ** Yes, he is most social! Well, review and I'll give you Itachi-sama and Naruto plushies XD And cookies…


	15. Chapter 14

**XKhaalidaX:** I take it everyone liked the lemon XP Was it worth the wait?

**YaoiRocks:** Yaoi fans will wait a long time for the juicy bits…especially if they are good :D

**XKhaalidaX:** You're such a pervert, you know that?

**YaoiRocks:** I know… I know…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter fourteen:

"Do you understand what I'm asking from you?" Tsunade asked; her voice serious as she regarded the shinobi in front of her. They nodded in reply and she sighed in a frustrated manner.

"Kakashi, I also want you to go and find Jiraiya. It would be best if he was with you…"

The silver haired Jounin nodded before teleporting out of the room. Tsunade sighed again and then snapped,

"What are you still doing here? Get going, and make sure you bring Naruto and Suki-chan home safely!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto felt himself slowly wake up. He was aware of half-lying on a hard firm chest. There was also a strong arm around his waist, keeping him pinned to the chest. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleep from his eyes. He blinked and stared at the pale chest that he has been sleeping on. His eyes trailed on the perfect abs of the other male. He frowned when he noticed that a silk sheet covered him and the other man from the waist down. It was then that Naruto noticed that he was naked and he blushed crimson,

_What the hell happened!?_

**I don't know… **

_Kyuu? Where are we?_

**I don't know…**

Naruto's frown deepened and he looked up at the man's face and froze, his muscles stiffening. He then breathed in relief when he saw that Itachi was still asleep. He took a moment to study the man's face. When the man was awake, his face was a mask, shielding his emotions. But now, he looked almost…serene and calm.

Naruto blushed again and tried to wriggle out of the man's embrace, only to sigh and give up when the man tightened his grip,

_Ahh, great…_

**Hmm, interesting…**

Just then, Itachi's ebony eyes opened and Naruto froze as if hoping the other male wouldn't notice him. The Uchiha sat up, Naruto still in his arms. The blonde once again tried to wriggle away.

"Don't bother…" Itachi said quietly, his eyes fixed on the small slightly blushing blonde. Naruto glared up at Itachi and growled,

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"You weren't thinking that last night." Itachi replied with a smirk. Naruto gulped and stuttered,

"L-last night?"

Suddenly, memories of the previous night flooded his mind and he gasped. He turned to Itachi and snarled,

"You bastard! You took advantage of me!"

Itachi stayed silent, watching the face of the blonde as he remembered everything. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and he placed his hands on the Uchiha's chest, trying to push him away.

"There's no point in doing that…" Itachi said softly "You can't escape…"

"I can in hell try! You can't keep me here forever!"

"Yes I can. Look at your chest."

Naruto blinked and looked down at his chest. He frowned when he saw, above his heart, a small seal. It was very intricate and seemed to glow slightly.

"Wh-what is that?" The blonde asked, almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"It's the ketsugou seal. It binds you to me in a bond that can never be broken…except by the sealer which is me. And I have no intention of removing the seal. If you were to move a certain distance from me, you will fall ill. If we are not reunited, then you will die."

Naruto stared at the man. He had not heard what he just did, did he?

"W-what?"

"You cannot leave the Akatsuki base without me, so your friends cannot rescue you."

"What if I kill you?"

"Then you will die as well, since we cannot survive without each other."

Naruto drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in his arms. He was only vaguely aware of Itachi letting him go and walking off. A few seconds later, he heard the shower start.

Naruto felt terrible. Why did these things have to happen to him? He didn't ask to be the prison of Kyuubi, he didn't ask to be rejected and scorned all his life, he didn't ask to be able to bear children and why oh why were both of those blasted Uchiha's after him? He wasn't anything special. He was, as far as most people are concerned, useless.

**Kit…**

_Go away…_

Kyuubi didn't say anything, knowing that there was nothing he could say that would comfort the poor blonde. Naruto heard the shower stop and a few minutes later he heard the bathroom door open. He felt eyes on him and he looked up to see a fully clothed Itachi standing in front of him.

"Have a shower… there are clothes for you in the bathroom. If you want to see her, Suki-chan is in the next room down the hall on the right. I have to tend to some business." With that, the Uchiha walked to the door and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Naruto sighed and stood up, limping slightly into the bathroom due to the fact that he was in slight pain.

**At least it isn't as painful as last time.**

_Maybe…_

He stepped into the shower and spent a good half hour scrubbing himself furiously as if trying to get rid of a thick layer of dirt. When he thought that he had had enough, he stepped out, wrapping a towel around his slim form. He looked about for the clothes that Itachi mentioned. He soon spotted a pile of clothes on the surface beside the sink. He went to them and picked them up, wrinkling his nose. It was Akatsuki attire.

**It's better then nothing; put it on.**

Naruto sighed as he did so, looking at himself in the full length mirror. He didn't that bad… but he actually preferred the clothing that Jiraiya had got him. He sighed, knowing that Itachi wouldn't give the blonde his clothes back. After some searching in the bedroom, he found a comb and combed his hair, tying it up in its usual low ponytail.

He then decided to go to Suki. He wasn't sure if what Itachi said was true, so he wasn't going to risk escaping at the moment. He walked out of the room and went down the hall, searching for the nearest door on the right. After five minutes, he came across it. He pressed his ear to the door and smiled when he heard her laughter. He opened the door and looked about. It was a simple little bedroom, with a bed and a few toys scattered here and there. Sitting in the centre of the room was Suki, playing with a fox plushies. When he entered, she looked up at him.

"Mummy!" She cried, dropping the toy and running up to Naruto, who scooped her up in his arms and held her close. He moved into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed with Suki on his lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Suki nodded and smiled,

"Yeah! Daddy gave me toys!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. Itachi got Suki toys?

**He does seem to love her.**

_Kyuu…he's a monster. He killed his family and tortured his little brother. He also raped me…_

**I get your point, but I think he loves her. She is his daughter after all.**

Naruto ignored the fox, turning his attention to the toddler in his lap. She wriggled away from him and bounced over to the fox toy, picking it up and going coming back to him and handing it over.

"Hehe! I call 'dat Kyuu!"

"Kyuu?"

"Yeah! It looks 'wike you!"

Naruto smiled and put the toy on his lap as he watched Suki run about the room, gathering her new toys and giving them to Naruto to have a look at.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi frowned. Where the hell were they? He walked down the hall and turned the corner, heading for the dining hall. He opened the door and found the two people he wanted. Other Akatsuki members were there, but he was only after Deidara and Sasori. He walked up to the two and they turned to look at him.

"Itachi-san! Where have you been for the last couple of years?" Deidara asked, looking shocked to see him.

"Researching. I want you and Sasori to go out and get the Kazekage. I want to extract the one tails."

The blonde man blinked and nodded, walking out with his partner. Itachi sat down at a near table, deciding to eat something. He'll bring Naruto something a little later. He felt someone sit opposite him and he looked up at Kisame,

"Where have you been?" He asked. Itachi stared back and calmly replied,

"Researching."

"On what?"

"From what I can tell, we cannot extract the nine tails due to the nature of the seal. I have found a way around that."

"Oh?"

"I have brought Naruto-kun back with me. I have placed a very special seal on him that binds him to me and makes it so that he can't escape. He will replace the old leader as an Akatsuki member…"

The others in the room had heard this and they were now staring at their current leader, who paid them no heed as he continued to eat his breakfast.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X- Timeskip 1 month –X

Sasuke frowned. They had been called back to Konoha as they had found absolutely no trace of the blonde anywhere. Sasuke felt distressed. He cared deeply for the blonde and was afraid to lose him to Itachi, just like he lost his family.

He sighed as he stood in the Hokage with the others to report their failure on searching for Naruto. She looked devastated.

"Jiraiya-sama said that he will continue looking for Naruto." Kakashi said, as much to reassure himself as to reassure the others.

Tsunade nodded, burying her face in her hands, obviously feeling helpless. Shizune stood beside the blonde woman, looking distressed.

Sasuke clenched his fists, determined to get the little blonde back. They all missed the bundle of sunshine, as well as the junior sunshine- Suki. The Konoha 12, with the exceptions of Sasuke and Sakura since Sasuke was jealous of the child and Sakura just didn't like her for calling her a guy, loved the little girl and they were hoping that both of them would be safe.

Suddenly, the door to the room flung open and an out of breath messenger burst it,

"Tsunade-sama! There's an emergency!"

"What?" She asked, snapping to attention.

"It's the Kazekage! He's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto groaned slightly. He felt horrible. He had just emptied his stomach of its contents and the acid was burning his throat as well as leaving a horrible taste in his mouth. He wiped his lip before coughing and retrieving a glass of water, taking small sips, grimacing at the taste.

It had been a month since Naruto had been forced to become an Akatsuki member. He had been given one of the rings that went on his right thumb. He had met with the other members and they were not as Naruto expected them to be. He had expected them to be cold and arrogant, but they were rather polite and most seemed to like to talk. He didn't mind them. He rather liked Deidara, as he was the most friendly, but he was off on a mission at the moment with Sasori.

The only member he didn't like was Itachi. He had not let the Uchiha touch him in the month he had been here, and he never let Itachi spend time with _his_ daughter alone. He still hadn't forgiven him for the rape and then taking advantage of him during his heat.

The others somehow found out what had happened between the two, but they didn't seem to think anything of it, as if the behaviour was normal among the Akatsuki. And they were interested when they found he could carry young, though, ironically, Kisame said that it was weird. Deidara had turned around and said,

"Have you looked at the rest of us, un? You look like a shark, I have mouths in my palms, Sasori-danna has human puppets, Zetsu looks like a plant, Kakuzu has five hearts, Hidan is immortal and you think I guy getting pregnant is weird, un??"

Naruto still laughed whenever he thought about that.

Now back to his current problem. He felt slightly dizzy as well and he groaned again,

_Kyuu?_

**-sigh- it happened again…**

_What happened again!? _Naruto asked, feeling panicked.

**You're pregnant, baka.**

_I am going to KILL him!_

**Calm down. He hasn't done anything to you in the last couple of months has he? I trust him…a little.**

_I don't want to have another baby!_

**Babies** Kyuubi corrected.

_W-what? Babies?_

**Yes…you're pregnant with twins.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX: **Sorry it was a little shorter then the others, but I'm tired and I wanted to post it tonight for you XD

**YaoiRocks:** hmmm….

**XKhaalidaX:** Ah, yes. A question for you all! The twins, what do you want?;

Identical boys

Identical girls

Non identical boyxgirl

**YaoiRocks: **So far the votes are a) 8 b) 1 c) 0 Since we asked all out dear friends :D


	16. Chapter 15

**XKhaalidaX:** Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it was Ya-chan's birthday!!!

**YaoiRocks:** … you still didn't get me a present…

**XKhaalidaX:** oops… I did treat you to lunch though!

**YaoiRocks:** you're so mean –puppy eyes-

**XKhaalidaX: **Fine fine! I'll get you something.

**Itachi:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** eh-heh. Well, I'm sure you all want to know what the twins are going to be, so here are the results:

identical boys- 50

Identical girls- 3

Non-identical boyxgirl- 11

I think you can work out the winner, can't you?

**YaoiRocks:** Yup. And for those who asked, you can't get identical boyxgirl. That is because, if they are genders, their genetic code would be different! Yeah…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst- kinda. With Humour mixed in for the hell of it.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter fifteen:

Naruto was pissed beyond imagination. He was going to kill Itachi and give him to Sasuke in little pieces and the younger Uchiha would have to look down a microscope to even see his brother!

He was currently in 'their' room since Itachi had insisted that Naruto stayed with him, as well as share a bed, though he didn't try to touch the blonde, much to his relief.

Naruto was then aware of two people moving towards the room. Itachi and Deidara. Naruto grabbed a vase from the side, ready for when the Uchiha set foot in here. The door opened and the blonde hurled the object in his hands straight at the dark haired male's pale face, causing him to duck, along with Deidara.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Deidara cried, moving into the room when he saw that it was Itachi that Naruto was throwing things at. The Uchiha exchanged a glance with the elder blonde and walked out of the door, shutting the door behind him. Naruto gave a low roar.

"I'm going to get that bastard and rip his entrails out and hang them from the ceiling-"

"Naruto-"

"-Then I'm going to remove his eyes with a rusty spoon and nail them to the door!"

"Naruto…"

"Then I'm going to shave his head and give his hair to some rats to use in their nests!"

"NARUTO!" Deidara shouted, grabbing hold of the younger's shoulders and shaking him. The smaller blonde blinked and looked up at Deidara, only just noticing him.

"Deidara? What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get you…what's wrong? What has Itachi-san done to you?"

"DONE TO ME! I'll tell you what he has done! I'm pregnant for fucks sake! Couldn't he as least use protection-"

His rant would have gone on further if the elder blonde had not hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations! Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet! And it's twins…"

"Twins! That's even cuter!"

"Shut up! I don't want more children." Naruto wailed, clutching at the others cloak. Deidara sighed and then said,

"Come on. We'll sort this out later. Right now you're needed for the sealing ritual."

"Sealing ritual?"

"Yes… come on."

Deidara grabbed the younger blonde by the hand and led him down the twisting halls of the Akatsuki lair. He took Naruto into a room and Naruto gaped when he saw a large statue in the room. It was some kind of humanoid monster with nine eyes, eight in two rows of four and the ninth in the middle. The hands of it were handcuffed and a 'bit' in its mouth as if to symbolise some sort of restriction or imprisonment.

He was led to his place, which was beside Deidara. When the blonde haired man took his position he glanced at Naruto and then looked in front of him. Curious, Naruto looked in the direction the other was looking and gasped when he saw an unconscious figure lying on the ground.

"Gaara!" He cried, trying to move forward. His upper arm was caught in a tight grip and he looked back into Itachi's sharingan eyes and he flinched slightly.

"Stay in your position." He said as he dragged the small blonde back to where he had been standing. He had caught the warning not to move, so he stayed still, staring helplessly at Gaara's figure.

"Let's begin…" Itachi said quietly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke scowled. A clone. It had been a fucking clone. He cursed loudly, clenching his fist.

"Obviously, they do not want to be disturbed during the sealing." Kakashi said as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

Sasuke growled, but decided not to talk.

"Come on, let's carry on…" Kakashi said before speeding off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They had been joined by Team Guy and arrived at the Akatsuki lair. There was one problem. It was protected by some kind of barrier. Sasuke felt frustrated, but they had come too far to give up now. With some luck, they managed to break through the barrier. Their only worry was that Gaara was already dead, but they pressed on anyway into the twisting caverns of the Akatsuki lair.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto felt scared and helpless. He couldn't move, and he could do nothing as the statue sucked the Shukaku from the Kazekage. After what seemed an age, maybe it was, the nine dragon entities that came from the statue seemed to draw the spirit of the demon from the body of the Kage. They drew the spirit into the statue and sealed it. Once that was done, Naruto felt exhausted. He collapsed to his knees, panting.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Deidara asked as he placed his hands on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto nodded and said weakly,

"I feel tired is all…"

"Maybe you should go and rest."

"No. I want to see Gaara!"

"Naruto…he's dead. Removing the demon from the host kills them."

Naruto glared and hissed though clenched teeth,

"I will see him. Leave me alone!"

Deidara looked surprised, but left with the rest. They would deal with the body later. Naruto weakly went over and sat next to the body, staring at the closed eyes. He gave a tired sob. He didn't want this…

**I know a woman in the sand village that may be able to revive him.**

_Really?_

**Yes, but she is old now. She has not the chakra to revive him.**

_Fuck. What are we going to do?_

**You can place a special seal on Gaara's body where you can seal large amounts of chakra in. Since you have used up most of yours in the sealing, put mine in there. You can put less in since my chakra is more powerful then yours. But be careful, you don't want to damage your young.**

Naruto scowled,

_Wouldn't they have been damaged during the sealing?_

**No, because I was using my chakra to protect them.**

_Oh… Okay, let's do this._

Naruto quickly did the hand seals that Kyuubi instructed him on, and placed his finger on Gaara's chest.

He didn't see the seal form through the clothes, but he felt something happen.

**Good, now, pour my chakra into it.**

Naruto concentrated, pouring large amounts of the foxes chakra into the seal, trying to make sure that none of the other members caught on to what he was doing.

**Stop.** Kyuubi said after a little while. Naruto took his hand away, gasping for breath.

**Okay. Get the body out of here and return it to the Konoha nins. They are near the entrance…hurry!**

Naruto nodded and with a great effort, he picked up Gaara's body and moved towards the exit.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke frowned. They were inside the lair and on the verge of getting lost and he could feel a weak chakra signature heading towards them. It was familiar.

He couldn't see the figure, which was now nearby, as it was dark in the cave. He tried to get a good look at the figure. He jumped when it spoke,

"Sasuke?" He knew that voice.

"N-Naruto?" He asked, shocked. He and the others behind him moved towards him. When they could see him, they stopped. He looked terrible. He looked exhausted and there was an expression on bitterness on his angelic face. There was also a helpless look in his eyes. He had Gaara slung over his shoulders and looked ready to collapse any moment. Sasuke came forward and relieved the blonde of his burden. It was then that the Uchiha noticed that Naruto wasn't wearing his normal attire, but he was now dressed in Akatsuki attire.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"Can't you tell? I've been forced to become an Akatsuki member." He growled, his eyes flashing red briefly before returning to their normal blue.

"Forced? How so?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head and said,

"You should get out of here. The others are going to discover that Gaara is missing soon. I'll take you to the exit, but that's as far as I can go."

He started to walk off, looking over his shoulder to see if they were following him. He was leading them in the direction the direction they had come from.

"Naruto… why can't you go further then the exit?" Kakashi asked, looking closely at the small blonde.

"Because of Itachi…"

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked intently. Naruto bit his lip and replied,

"He put a seal on me. It binds me to him and I cannot go beyond a certain distance. At the moment, I am confined to the lair."

"What if you go beyond the maximum distance?"

"I could die."

There was silence for a while and then Sasuke growled,

"Then I will kill Itachi and free you."

Naruto gave him a frightened look,

"You can't! If you kill him, I will die as well! It's the way the seal works."

Sasuke stared at the blonde, and then scowled. What kind of seal did that? He looked over at Kakashi, who shrugged.

"This seal, May I see it?" Kakashi asked. Naruto stopped and they realised that they were back at the entrance.

"May I see the seal?" Kakashi asked again. Naruto turned to him and frowned lightly. He then nodded and undid his cloak. He then lifted his top and they saw a small seal on his chest above his heart.

He then pulled his top back down and reached into his cloak pocket to pull out a letter.

"Give this to Obaa-chan for me please." He said quietly, giving it to Kakashi.

"Naru-" Sasuke started, but the blonde had disappeared. He swore loudly. Kakashi looked at him and sighed,

"Come on. We'll believe him for now. Our first priority is the Kazekage."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto sighed in relief when he had got away from the rescue team. He didn't want them to try to take him away. One, because Suki was still here and two, he wasn't to sure of what Itachi said about the seal. He wouldn't chance it.

"Hey, are you okay Naruto?" A voice asked.

Naruto jumped and whirled around and blinked. It was another Akatsuki member. One that he hadn't really talked to before. He was strange. He had an orange mask covering his face, save for his right eye. Naruto blinked, staring at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked blankly.

"Oh, hehe. Sorry, my names Tobi. You must be Naruto! Nice to meet you!" **(XKhaalidaX: in this fic, Tobi replaced Orochimaru instead of Sasori since they got his ring back. So he's an Akatsuki member coz He is needed later in the story. I wanted to keep Sasori coz there is minor SasoDeid in this XP)**

Naruto stared at this strange guy. Unlike the other members, this man seemed more carefree.

"Um…yeah. Nice to meet you too…"

"I know. Hey, I was asked but Itachi-san to come and get you…you look tired."

"I am."

"Come on." Tobi said and lead the blonde by the arm, similar to the way Deidara did earlier.

Tobi brought Naruto to his and Itachi's room and went inside without knocking. Naruto blinked when he saw Deidara in the room with Itachi, talking to the Uchiha. When they entered, the two turned around.

"Naruto! Come here." Deidara said, motioning to the blonde. Naruto approached them and the other blonde said,

"I've told Itachi-san about your pregnancy… is there anything else we need to know?"

Naruto glared at Itachi, but it did not seem to faze the man, making the small blonde turn his back, looking at Deidara. Tobi watched the scene with interest.

"Yeah, just a couple. I can't use chakra and I eat a lot because it takes a lot of energy to keep them alive…though it will be more now because it's twins. So I hope you have plenty of food!"

Deidara nodded and said,

"And I'll be your midwife…midhusband… what is it?"

Naruto couldn't help himself and laughed. Deidara was having a typical blonde moment. Deidara's eyebrow twitched and he asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Deidara-niichan. I would love to have you as my...er…midwife."

"Can I be the assistant?" Tobi asked from the door. They all turned to look at the man and Deidara shrugged.

"If you want…"

"Thanks" Tobi said before moving out of the room, closing it behind him. Deidara sighed and then said,

"I'm going. I'm hungry. I'll check up on you later." He moved to the door and walked out, leaving Naruto alone with Itachi.

Naruto turned around to regard the other man, who looked straight back at him. There was a tense silence in the room and then Naruto growled,

"You bastard. Do you know how much I hate you at the moment? Couldn't you have at least used protection?"

Itachi said nothing as he stared at the blonde, making Naruto feel a little uncomfortable.

"You're tired, go to sleep." He ordered quietly. Naruto, feeling defiant, growled,

"No!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you leaning so heavily to the left?"

Naruto growled and straightened himself with a jerk. But as soon as he did, his knees gave way. He expected to land on the floor, but what he didn't expect was for two strong arms to catch him. He looked blearily up at Itachi, trying to focus his eyes. The Uchiha picked him up bridal style and laid him on the bed. He removed the Akatsuki cloak and covered the blonde with the duvet. Naruto gave a small sigh before he drifted off to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi looked down at the sleeping blonde, giving a small irritated sigh. He was so stubborn at times. He walked out of the room, deciding to go and visit Suki. It was rather childish of Naruto to try to stop Itachi from seeing his daughter. Itachi had as much right to see her as Naruto did.

When he arrived, he opened the door to find the little dark haired toddler sitting on the bed looking through one of her books. She looked up when he came in and smiled.

He closed the door and sat beside her. She rather promptly sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Daddy! Where's mummy?"

"Mummy's asleep." He said quietly.

The little girl yawned, snuggling close to him.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?"

"If you wish. Which one do you want?"

The little girl sat up straight and picked up the book that she had been looking at earlier and handing it to him. It was the story on Peter Rabbit. He opened it and glanced at the pictures as Suki snuggled close to him again, putting her thumb in her mouth to suck on. He removed the finger and she pouted at him.

"That doesn't work on me Suki-chan."

She crossed her arms and then unexpectantly grabbed his hand and stuck his index finger in her mouth, sucking on it. He raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"I'll read you this story and then its bed for you."

The small toddler nodded and settled down against Itachi, only to fall asleep halfway during the story. When Itachi spotted this, he carefully put the book down and laid his daughter on the bed, covering her with the blankets. She snuggled up close to them and gave a small sigh, falling into a deeper sleep.

He watched her for a little bit before tucking her in more and getting up to leave for his own room.

When he got there, he stripped to his boxers **(XKhaalidaX: -drools-)** and got into bed. He stared at the face of the blonde that was sleeping quietly beside him. On a whim, he reached over and stroked the cheek of the smaller male. Naruto emitted a small purr and, to his surprise, snuggled up close to him. He wasn't complaining as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, burying his face in the soft blonde hair, the smell of fresh air and crushed pine filling his nostrils.

He gave one last contented sigh before going to sleep himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** There. A little father/daughter time going on there.

**YaoiRocks:** Aww! It's so cute!

**XKhaalidaX:** Oh no, she's in gushy mood now –sigh- Well, sorry again for not updating yesterday, but as I said, it was Ya-chan's birthday and she, somehow, kept me away from the computer. Ah well, At least I've done this for you! Review please!


	17. Chapter 16

**XKhaalidaX:** Sorry about making you wait, but I was ill and confined to bed…away from the computer TT-TT

**YaoiRocks:** Awww. You poor thing!

**XKhaalidaX:** Are you trying to be funny?

**YaoiRocks:** Maybe…

**XKhaalidaX:** -sigh- lets leave her and get on with the story, okay?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst- kinda. With Humour mixed in for the hell of it.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter sixteen:

Sasuke stared blankly at the dead body of the Kazekage. They had retreated a distance from the Akatsuki hideout, relieved that there had been no pursuit. Maybe they were exhausted from the sealing ritual.

They watched as the old woman, Sasori's grandmother Chiyo, looked over the teenage red head. She shook her head,

"He's dead…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the woman, who was now running her hands over the Kazekage's chest as if trying to find a sign of life. Baki, the sand siblings sensei, gave a sigh,

"I'll inform-"

"Wait." Chiyo suddenly said. They all stared at the woman, confused.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. Chiyo carefully moved Gaara's top so that it revealed his chest. Sasuke blinked, noticing a seal on the teen's chest. It was in the shape of a fox head and looked like some tribal design.

"What's that?"

"It's a seal… It's a demon seal."

"Demon seal? Did the Shukaku do this?"

Chiyo placed a hand on the seal and then shook her head.

"No. This is the work of Kyuubi. He has left a large amount of chakra…"

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked. How on earth did Kyuubi get in the Akatsuki lair?

The old woman nodded.

"I think I can revive Gaara if I use the chakra left by the troublesome fox."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto woke, feeling warm and comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. He looked around him and scowled. He was snuggled up to Itachi, who held him a loose embrace. Thankfully, Naruto was fully clothed and Itachi, as he could see, was wearing black silky boxers **(XKhaalidaX: -nosebleed-)**.

He gave a soft groan and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like getting up and he, strangely, felt very comfortable next to Itachi like this. He could wait until the Uchiha woke up to move… he was in no mood to at the moment.

He snuggled a little bit closer to the man's chest, inhaling the musky smell of him.

'It suits him…' Naruto thought to himself absently.

Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open and sat up straight. What the hell was he doing? He should hate Itachi for what the Uchiha had done to him! Angrily, he got out of bed and put his Akatsuki robe on for the warmth. He walked out of the room, deciding to go somewhere quiet where he could think. He walked aimlessly around the base, not really paying attention to where he was going.

"Not here you idiot, un!"

"Why not?"

"Because someone's coming, un! Now, stop it, un!"

Naruto stopped when he heard those voices… Deidara and Sasori? What were they up to? He peeked around the corner of the corridor and asked,

"Deidara-niichan, Sasori-niichan…. What are you up to?"

Deidara, who had his back turned to the small blonde, whirled around to face Naruto, causing him to blink in surprise. Deidara's hair was a little messy and there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. His robe was also in disarray. Naruto shifted his gaze to the other and raised an eyebrow. Why did Sasori look so smug?

"What have you two been up to?" He asked, letting amusement colour his voice. Deidara's blush deepened and he mumbled,

"Nothing, un."

"Well, I was molesting-" Sasori started, but stopped when Deidara hit him over the head. The blushing Deidara went over to Naruto and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the smirking puppet master.

Naruto grinned up at the older blonde as he led them away from the scene of the crime.

"So… I think you liked it…" Naruto said, grinning wider when Deidara's blush deepened.

"N-no I don't, un!"

"Whatever… I still think you liked it."

Deidara glared at him before continuing to drag him down the corridor, cleaning himself up as he went, straightening his cloak and neatening his hair.

"Deidara-niichan. I'm hungry!" Naruto whined, rubbing his stomach, which was giving off loud complaints about its emptiness.

Deidara gave a long sigh,

"Fine, come on…"

They reached the dining hall and entered, seeing that most of the Akatsuki were there. Naruto noted that Itachi was sitting in the corner with Kisame, not eating anything, but talking quietly to the fish man.

Naruto came to attention when someone hugged him. Confused, he looked up at Tobi.

"Erm… hello Tobi…"

"Hi Naru-chan! How're you today?"

"Hungry…"

"I'll go get you and Deidara-danna some food!" He said before he rushed off in the direction of the food. Deidara and Naruto sat down at a nearby table, and were soon joined by Sasori, who sat next to the elder blonde, who visibly tensed. Tobi came rushing back and placed plates of food in front of them. Naruto didn't hesitate as he started to eat ravenously. Deidara, Sasori and Tobi stared at him.

"Naruto… you're going to choke if you keep up like that…" Sasori said. Naruto shrugged and mumbled through the food,

"I'm hungry…"

Tobi then pulled a book out of his cloak, which read 'pregnancy for dummies' and opened it up. After flicking through a few pages, he paused and then said,

"It doesn't say that a pregnant woman eats more then they usually do…but it does say that they do get cravings for the most unusual foods."

Deidara eyed the book and asked,

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh. After you said I could be your assistant, I went out and bought a book on pregnancy. I thought that it would help!"

Naruto, who was now finished, gave a snort of laughter.

"I've already been through one pregnancy so I already know what I'm doing."

"But I don't!" Tobi argued. Naruto gave a shrug,

"Whatever floats your boat…"

"Wood."

"What?"

"Wood. That makes a boat float!"

Naruto smacked his palm on his forehead,

"It's a saying you baka!"

"Oh…"

Naruto gave a sigh and turned to Deidara,

"Deidara-niichan, wanna go see Suki. She should be awake by now and in need of breakfast. We'll take something to her."

After they had got the young Uchiha something to eat, they made their way over to her room. When they entered, she was fast asleep. There was a book lying beside her and her hand was clutched lightly around it. Gently, Naruto removed the book, making her whimper in protest. She opened sleepy blue eyes and stared at Naruto, and pouted. Gently, Naruto took her out of bed and sat her on his lap. She yawned widely and looked at him, blinking owlishly. Deidara sat next to them and Suki-s eyes were attracted to the pile of food that was on it.

She smiled and reached for the food, completely forgetting the two adults in the room. Deidara handed over the plate and they both watched as she hungrily ate the food. When she was done, she gave the plate back and a small "Thank you" was heard from her.

Naruto wrinkled his nose,

"We should give you a bath Suki-chan."

She smiled at him and jumped off his lap, running off into the bathroom. She loved her baths, especially if she was with Naruto.

Naruto and Deidara followed the little girl where she was standing next to the bath tub, trying to take her clothes off. She looked up at Naruto and ordered,

"Take clothes off!"

The blonde gave a small chuckle and knelt in front of her, quickly taking her clothes off before preparing the bath for her. When that was done, he placed her in the warm water, watching as she splashed about happily, playing with a rubber duck that Itachi had given her a few days ago. She chewed on it, looking at the two blonde men. She then held the toy out to Deidara and ordered,

"Take. Please."

Deidara, careful not to touch the part where she had been chewing, took the toy from her. He put it back with the other toys with Suki watching him the whole time. She then held her arms out in a signal that she wanted to get out. Naruto looked about the bathroom and spotted the towel. He got it and then returned to the bath, waiting as Deidara took Suki out of the bath, setting her on the bathroom rug.

The smaller blonde wrapped the little girl in the towel, picking her up and going into the bedroom. He put her on the bed before moving off to the drawers to pick out her clothes. When he had, he went back to the bed where Deidara was helping Suki dry herself. She had taken a liking to the older blonde and always loved to have him around. Not that Naruto minded since Deidara was the member that he liked most.

When Suki was dried and dressed, she jumped down from the bed, running over to her toys, getting things out and consequently making a big mess.

Naruto sighed, knowing that it was almost impossible to get her to tidy up her own things, so it was normally left to him to do it… sometimes it was hard to be a parent…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gaara stared out of the window of the Kazekage office. He felt weird…empty. It was the absence of the demon spirit that was causing it, but at least he could sleep now, knowing that the creature wouldn't try and take over his mind when his guard was down.

He was thinking. About the Akatsuki and what they were up to. When he was in their grasp, he had woken up a couple of times, though not enough to make any kind of struggle. He had heard some things, although only little snippets.

From what he could deduce, they were after all the Bijuu. For what, he did not know. He was at a loss there. But there was something that didn't quite make sense. From what Sasuke had been telling him, Naruto was now part of the Akatsuki, although an unwilling member. Naruto was the host of the nine tailed beast… why make him an Akatsuki member?

He had had a brief talk with Jiraiya and the man said that he was going to research on the matter if he could.

Gaara gave a tired sigh. Was it him, or did Naruto always seem to be the centre of trouble? It was as if he was a magnet for it…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-Timeskip 2 months –X

Naruto growled to himself. He really, really hated cravings. At the moment, he was craving ham and pineapple pizza and strawberry ice-cream of all things!

He made his way out of the room he shared with Itachi and made his way to the dining hall, wanting to curb his hunger.

He swept into the hall where everyone, minus Itachi, was. He went to the food section and looked about. He found some pizza, but it was plain cheese. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He moved onto the ice-cream and growled when he saw that it was mint flavoured.

He looked about the hall and spotted Deidara, Sasori and Tobi sitting at a table. Deidara kept jumping every so often and try and move away from Sasori, who couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself.

Naruto made his way over and shook the elder blonde's shoulder. Deidara blinked up at Naruto and asked,

"What's the matter Naru-chan? You look upset, un."

"Is there any ham and pineapple pizza and strawberry ice-cream left?"

"No… Sasori ate the last of those, un."

Naruto turned to the said man, his eyes flashing with anger. Sasori visibly gulped.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi gracefully made his way to the dining hall since he had been training all morning and he was now very hungry.

He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks, frowning slightly. There, stood outside the dining hall was most of the Akatsuki. Deidara had his ear pressed to the door and occasionally winced. Itachi made his way over to them and asked,

"What's going on?"

Deidara looked up at him and said nervously,

"Well…. Naru-chan wanted ham and pineapple pizza along with strawberry ice-cream, but Sasori ate the last of it, un. He got angry and attacked Sasori, un."

It was then that Itachi noticed an unconscious Sasori lying near Deidara's feet. Tobi, who had been hovering near Deidara suddenly got out his 'pregnancy for dummies' book and flicked through it. He stopped and seemed to read for a minute before saying,

"During pregnancy, women tend to have violent mood swings. It's best to leave them alone if they do this."

"I plan to…" Kisame said quietly. Itachi gave a sigh. For one second, he felt sympathy for Jiraiya when he was looking after Naruto during his pregnancy.

He slowly went to the door and put his hand on it, ready to open it.

"I wouldn't do that Itachi-san… he's really angry." Tobi warned. Itachi shot him a glare and then opened the door slightly. He then ducked as a plate came flying in his direction.

"YOU STEP ONE FOOT IN HERE ITACHI AND I SWEAR THAT I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH THE BLUNTEST KNIFE I CAN BLOODY WELL FIND! YOU WOULDN'T BE SO TOUGH NOW WOULD YOU UCHIHA!"

Itachi closed the door with a snap, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. There was silence in the corridor before the sound of snickering came from Kisame's direction. Itachi turned his glare, complete with Mangekyo sharingan, in the shark man's direction. Kisame stopped snickering and said nervously,

"I-I'll go do guard duty."

"Do that."

"I will!" Kisame said before running off. He wasn't seen the rest of the day.

'Now…how to get Naruto out of there…' Itachi thought, staring at the door of the dining room. He was normally called a genius, but dealing with a moody wife was a different matter entirely and needed a different approach…all he had to do was discover that.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX: **Hmm… that came out different to what I expected…

**YaoiRocks:** -snickers- I think Itachi should be careful around Naru-chan… you never know if he has that knife hidden in his cloak.

**XKhaalidaX:** Castrate Itachi-sama! If that were to happen, the world will end!!

**YaoiRocks:** … you are so obsessed…

**XKhaalidaX:** and? Do I care what you think? Anyway, review people! Tell me if you like Deidara's and Sasori's relationship XD I think its kinda funny having a perverted Sasori. Heh. REVIEW!... please… and boxes of cookies shall appear in front of you…


	18. Chapter 17

**XKhaalidaX:** WAHH!! My computer crashed!!!

**YaoiRocks:** I think that what she's saying is 'I'm sorry for not updating!'

**XKhaalidaX:** -sniff- I hate my computer. But to make up for the late update, there will be Itanaru action!! Woot woot! They make up in this chapter -

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst- kinda. With Humour mixed in for the hell of it.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter seventeen:

Naruto yawned softly, trying to go back to sleep. Itachi was already up and in the bathroom and the blonde could hear the shower going. He suddenly gave a cry when something dropped onto his back. He looked over his shoulder and blinked. It was Suki.

She gave a giggle and said,

"Morning mummy!"

Naruto gave a sigh and buried his face in the pillow,

"Morning Suki-chan." Was the muffled response.

"Where's daddy?"

"In the shower…"

Suki rolled off him and he was able to sit up. He watched as she climbed off the bed and ran into the bathroom, which had its door half open. Naruto gave a sigh as the shower stopped. Suddenly, Suki gave another giggle and cried,

"Mummy! Daddy's butt naked!"

Naruto collapsed on the bed laughing. It sounded so funny the way that she said it. Naruto looked up in time to see Itachi, who was now wearing boxers and the towel around his neck, come in carrying the giggling Suki. He set her on the bed where Naruto quickly grabbed her and promptly started to tickle her stomach, sending her into a giggle fit. It had been a month since the castration threat on Itachi and Naruto was pleased to note that the Uchiha was rather careful around him. Though Naruto now didn't mind waking up every morning to find himself snuggling up to the man. It was rather comfortable. He was also rather large compared to when he was pregnant with Suki. He just hoped that there would be no complications.

He watched as Itachi got dressed and prepared to leave the room. As he did, he turned back to them and asked,

"Do you want anything?"

Naruto thought for a moment and then replied,

"Umm…. Steak and Kidney pie with whipped on top…and chocolate…"

Itachi gave a nod and left the room, leaving mother and daughter alone. Suki looked up at him from where she was lying in between his slightly spread legs and gave a smile. She turned over and sat on the bed, staring at his swollen stomach. She reached out and patted the bump, looking back up at Naruto.

"Mummy, why are you fat?"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"No… your little brothers or sisters are in there."

Suki looked puzzled.

"Why in your tummy?" She asked.

"They're not ready to come out yet."

"Oh…"

"Come on. We'll take a bath together."

"Yay!" She squealed, jumping off the bed and going into the bathroom. Naruto gave a sigh as he pushed himself off the bed and going into the bathroom. Suki was trying to get into the bath tub. The blonde gave a little chuckle and picked her up, moving her a little way away. He then removed her clothes as the bath filled up. He also got rid of his boxers that he had slept in. When the bath was filled, he gently set her in before getting in himself.

Suki grabbed a bottle of body wash and handed it to Naruto. He smiled and put a little on her hands, watching as she washed herself. When she was done with herself, she then proceeded to wash Naruto, paying extra attention to his stomach, rubbing gently on it, giving small giggles now and then.

When they both were fully washed, Naruto got out of the bath. He went into the other room, dried and dressed himself as Suki jumped about on the bed wearing no clothes. When he put on his Akatsuki cloak, the door opened. The small blonde looked around and saw that it was Itachi. He set the plate of food that Naruto had asked for on the bedside table, sitting on the bed, watching their daughter. She smiled at him and bounced over to him, climbing on his lap, kissing him.

Naruto gave a small smile and then turn to his food hungrily.

"Can you go and dress Suki-chan? You know where her clothes are." He said, sitting on the bed as well as he continued to eat the food. It didn't taste that bad actually.

"If you want me to…" Itachi responded, though Naruto could tell that he was slightly surprised since the blonde _never_ let him be alone with the little angel. But Naruto was hungry and Suki needed to get dressed. The Uchiha picked up the little girl before walking out of the room, leaving the blonde alone with the food.

When the blonde was done, he gave a satisfied sigh and set the plate aside… he'll get Itachi to get rid of it for him later.

After a few moments, the door opened and Itachi came back in.

"Where's Suki-chan?" Naruto asked as the Uchiha sat next to him on the bed.

"With Deidara."

"Oh…"

They were silent for a while, with the blonde looking at the other male from the corner of his eyes, a question on his lips that he desperately wanted to ask.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, turning to face him. Naruto gave him a glare and stood up, standing in front of him, his hands on his hips.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why did you rape me!? And why have you brought me here!? Tell me damn it! I want to know!"

Itachi said nothing as he studied the blonde as if thinking whether or not to answer the question put to him. Naruto was steadily getting angrier,

"Answer me-"

He stopped and blinked when all of a sudden, his face was buried in Itachi's shoulder whereas his legs were on either side of the Uchiha's hips, straddling the man.

_What the!?_

**He's fast…**

Naruto gave a low growl and tried to move, but the strong arms that encircled his waist prevented him to get off. He gave a sigh and gave up. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt oddly comfortable as if his body didn't mind the contact with the other male.

He turned his head to try to look the older male in the eyes, but only managed to bury his face in the others neck.

'He smells really nice…' He thought, closing his eyes in a relaxed manner. He was aware of Itachi nuzzling his own neck, making him shiver slightly.

"Do you really want to know?" Itachi asked and Naruto shivered again at the feel of warm breath on his neck. He gave a nod, sitting up straighter though Itachi still kept his face in his neck.

"Not many know this, but… Mikoto was pregnant at the time of the massacre…"

Naruto's eyes widened,

"Y-you killed your own brother or sister who hadn't even been born yet!!"

Itachi nodded into his neck and gave a small sigh,

"Yes that is true…but in doing so, I saved you and Konoha."

"How so?"

"They were planning to, when the child was born, to kill you and seal the demon in their own child. If that worked, they would raise the child as a weapon and use it to take over the village and bring it under their control. Also, they were planning on killing me and Sasuke."

Naruto sat still on the man's lap. Why would they do that? They already had the police force and they were the strongest clan in Konoha…why take it over? And kill Itachi and Sasuke?? That was just wrong, plain wrong.

"S-so you saved me and Sasuke…"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell him!?"

"I didn't want him to know the corruption in his own family. He's much better off not knowing about it."

Naruto sat there, not even noticing when Itachi straightened and looked at him with dark ebony eyes. Naruto then looked the Uchiha in the eyes and asked,

"Do you care for me?"

"More then you know."

"Show me then. Show me how much you care! Show-"

He was stopped when Itachi's lips pressed against his own. Naruto stiffened in shock for a moment before suddenly melting into the kiss and returning it. The Uchiha bit gently on his lower lip, asking for entrance, which was hesitantly granted.

The blonde moaned and closed his eyes at the feel of the others tongue in his mouth, massaging and exploring his mouth, leaving no part untouched. Naruto reached up, encircling Itachi's neck and grabbing a handful of hair, trying to pull the other closer to deepen the kiss. After a little while, his lungs started to burn, signalling his need for air and he tugged on the silky black hair to indicate this. Itachi slowly pulled away, watching as the blonde panted, filling his starved lungs, and his flushed cheeks.

Itachi gave a smirk and asked,

"Enjoy that, Naru-chan?"

Naruto mock glared at him and punched his shoulder gently,

"Just shut up and kiss me again."

Itachi wasted no time in obeying that order.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Suki was bored. Daddy had left her a while ago with Auntie **(XKhaalidaX: Deidara is her 'Auntie' XD)**, but he had left since he had to do something. So she was left alone. He blue eyes trailed to the door and she gave a smile as she walked up to it. The adults didn't know that she could open the door, so they always left it unlocked. She reached up and grabbed hold of the handle, walking backwards so that she opened it. She smiled as she slipped out of the room. She wanted to go on an adventure!

She looked about the dim corridor and then started to walk in the direction of the dining room since she could smell food and she was hungry. She looked around the corner of the door and into the room. There were only a couple… she didn't know them, so she decided to keep her distance. She went over to the table and was only just able to see over the table. She spotted some pizza and grabbed a slice. She gave a small 'mmmm' as she ate it. When she was finished with that one, she grabbed another slice and walked out of the room eating it as she walked. Amazingly, the Akatsuki members did not notice her…

She walked about the corridors, seeing other rooms, but they were all locked. She felt a little disappointed. She then stopped as she heard Auntie,

"Ahh! S-stop that, un! You're tickling me, un!"

"Why, you're enjoying it."

"Y-yes, but I want you to stop, un!"

She walked around the corner to see Deidara pinned against the wall with Uncle **(XKhaalidaX: Sasori is Uncle, same with Tobi. She only knows them along with Kisame.)** kissing his neck as his hands where exploring the blonde's chest.

"Auntie, Uncle, what are you doing?" Suji asked, not understanding what the two adults were doing.

Deidara gave a little squeak and pushed the other male off him, staring wide eyed at the little girl.

"S-Suki-chan, what are you doing here, un?"

"Having an adventure!" She said proudly. The two males, one looking flushed while the other looked a little disappointed, stared at her.

"Adventure…?" Uncle asked.

"Yep!"

"You should be in your room, un!" Auntie said, making a move forward, Suki gave a giggle, turned and ran away from them.

"Suki-chan!" Auntie cried and Suki could hear Sasori curse and growl,

"Damn it….and I was so close to!"

Suki gave another giggle as she quickly opened a door and dived inside. She listened as Auntie and Uncle ran past her hiding spot. When she was sure that they had gone, she emerged.

"Now I can continue with my adventure!" She said as she ran off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto blinked as he stared at a distressed looking Deidara. The blonde, along with Sasori had burst into his and Itachi's room, babbling about something. Itachi and Naruto, who was still on his lap, exchanged a glance.

"What is it!?" Itachi asked, getting irritated.

"Suki-chan's wondering about the base, un. We came across her and she somehow managed to get away from us, un."

"W-what!?" Naruto nearly shrieked. He quickly got off the Uchiha's lap and walked out of the door.

"Find her…now!" He growled as he walked down the hall in search of his wondering daughter.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Suki was beginning to get bored of her little adventure and was starting to feel a little scared. She was alone and lost in a maze of corridors and she didn't know the way back to mummy and daddy. She gave a sniffle. She wanted mummy's cuddle right now.

She continued to walk about, but she still didn't know where she was going. She gave another sniffle,

"Mummy?" She cried, "Daddy? Where are you? I wanna go home!"

She looked about, clutching her hands close to her chest, trying hard not to burst into tears. She gave another sniffle and rubbed her eye, trying to calm herself down.

"Mummy! Daddy! Where are you?" She cried again. She suddenly started to cry, hoping that someone would hear her and take her back to mummy and daddy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto stopped in his tracks, hearing a familiar crying, Suki! He rushed forward towards the noise as quickly as he could, the weight of the twins slowing him down a little. He rounded a corner and saw the toddler standing there, crying her heart out. When she saw him, she ran forward, her arms held out. He quickly scooped her up and held her close, rocking her as he kissed her head, whispering reassuring things to her. She held onto him tightly as he turned around in time for Deidara to turn the corner as well. His eyes went to the crying child in Naruto's arms and his eyes softened,

"I'll tell the others to stop searching, un."

Naruto nodded and mumbled,

"I'm going back to my room… I'm tired…"

Deidara nodded as he rushed off. Naruto gave a sigh and walked along, still clutching the child close to him.

When he arrived back at his and Itachi's room, he sat on the bed and settled Suki on his lap, rocking her, trying to stop her crying. She looked up at him with watery eyes,

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie, I'm here. Daddy will be here soon as well."

As if those words were a summon or something, Itachi gracefully entered the room, closing the door firmly behind him. He went up to the pair and sat next to the blonde. Suki wriggled and climbed onto Itachi's lap, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back as he kissed her forehead.

"You were very silly walking off like that." Itachi chided gently, tapping her nose. Suki blinked, sniffing gently, but not crying anymore.

"Yes, you gave us such a fright!" Naruto added. Suki looked at him with watery eyes and said softly,

"Am sorry mummy. Am sorry Daddy."

"Just don't do it again." Naruto said softly. Suki nodded and snuggled close to her father. Itachi gave a sigh as he but an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the blonde closer so that their child would have the comfort of both parents. She slowly drifted off to sleep, hugging onto Itachi and Naruto's fingers. The small blonde gave a sigh,

"She'll sleep with us tonight."

Itachi nodded as he arranged the little girl under the covers where she snuggled into them, giving a small sigh.

Naruto gave a yawn, leaning his head on Itachi's shoulder,

"I'm tired…"

"It's only midday."

"I know… I get so tired… it's worse then what it was when I was pregnant with Suki-chan. Ero-sennin got these special herbs in the garden of the house we stayed in…"

"Ah, I know those… I'll send someone after them…Deidara and Tobi. I think something's going on between Deidara and Sasori, so I can't trust those two alone."

Naruto gave a snicker and said sleepily,

"I _know_ something's going on between those two. A couple of months ago, I came across Sasori trying to molest Deidara-niichan."

"Ah…"

Naruto gave a yawn and snuggled closer to the Uchiha,

"I think I'll have a nap…"

"Then have one." Itachi said, but his words were not heard as the blonde had already fallen asleep. He looked down at the smaller male and gave a small rare smile. Gently, he removed the Akatsuki cloak and put it to one side as he laid Naruto next to their daughter. Naruto, unconsciously it seemed, hugged Suki close to him who, in turn, snuggled up to the blonde. Itachi kissed both gently on the forehead before standing up and walking out of the room, locking the door behind him so that they were not disturbed. He needed to go and order Deidara and Tobi about… it was tough being leader sometimes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** There you go! What do you think?

**YaoiRocks:** Aww!! Suki-chan!!

**XKhaalidaX: **Hmm… she's in gushy mood…

**YaoiRocks:** Be quiet. You were gushing as you were writing the story!

**XKhaalidaX:** XP Ah well. No-ones perfect! Anyway, review please! I want reviews! And the cookies need a nice home to go to, so any offers will be greatly appreciated XD


	19. Chapter 18

**XKhaalidaX:** Damn it…my computers being a bitch…it keeps crashing on me!!

**YaoiRocks:** My internet is being a bitch…

**Itachi:**…

**XKhaalidaX:** -sobs- I thought technology was supposed to make our lives easier…

**YaoiRocks:** Propaganda dear, propaganda…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, future lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst- kinda. With Humour mixed in for the hell of it.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins.

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter eighteen:

"Mummy! I'm hungry!" Suki cried as she bounced on top of the blonde in an attempt to wake him up. Naruto gave a groan and stirred in the warmth of Itachi's arm. He felt the older male stir as well in response to his daughter. Naruto awkwardly sat up and stared at the little girl, who was sitting near him, looking at him with the famous puppy eyes. Naruto tried to get up, but couldn't as Itachi's arms were wrapped around his waist. He turned to the slumbering Uchiha and shook him,

"Get up lazy! Go feed Suki-chan."

The Uchiha stirred and opened his dark eyes, looking up at the blonde, irritated. Naruto smirked at him,

"You know, this was your fault and you need to face the consequences."

Itachi sat up and gave a grunt when Suki jumped onto his lap, giving him a morning kiss.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!"

"Say please." Naruto said. Suki looked at him before saying quietly,

"Please daddy…."

"I'll go get something…stay here with your mother…" He said. He gave the blonde a kiss on the lips before getting dressed and walking out of the room. Naruto gave a yawn and said,

"Come on Suki-chan, let's go have a bath." She giggled and bounced over to him, hugging him tight. He stood up with her in his arms and waddled into the bathroom. It was awkward being almost 39 weeks pregnant, especially when he was far larger then when he was carrying Suki. He was not looking forward to giving birth. Suki had been enough, but twins! God he needed a break…

He set the toddler in the bath and awkwardly got in as well. Suki giggled and splashed about, getting Naruto completely wet.

"Stop that!" He complained. She ignored him and continued to play about giggling uncontrollably. He grumbled as he grabbed her shampoo. He poured some on her head and rubbed it in. She squirmed and whined,

"Stop it!"

"Your hair needs washing…"

"No it doesn't!"

Naruto ignored her and finished washing her hair, rinsing it out when he was done. She pouted at him, but he smirked at her.

"Trouble is she?" Itachi asked from the door, amusement colouring his voice. Naruto glared at him,

"Quiet you! Come and take her out then dress her. Don't give her food until she's dressed."

"Yes ma'am…" Itachi replied in a meek manner before coming forward and taking a towel off the rack. He took the squirming toddler out and dried her off, carrying her out of the bathroom, leaving the blonde alone. He gave a sigh and washed his own hair and washing his body as well. He got out and dried himself off, walking into the bedroom to see Suki sat on Itachi's lap dressed and eating something. Naruto quickly got dressed and sat next to them, giving a tired sigh.

"Tired already?" Itachi asked. Naruto shrugged, but didn't reply. When Suki was done, she wriggled off Itachi's lap and ran out of the room saying,

"Am gonna play now…"

The blonde gave a sigh,

"I suppose we should eat as well…"

"Hmm…"

The blonde heaved a small sigh and closed his eyes. He wondered briefly what was going on in Konoha…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsunade gave a sigh, rubbing her temples.

"You do realise that if we tell him, he'll have a fit and go out to find Itachi and Naruto…"

"Tsunade-hime… Sasuke does have a right to know…" Jiraiya said wearily, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I have a right to know what?" a voice asked from the door. Both sannin looked around and saw Sasuke standing at the door in his Jounin garb, staring intently at them.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya before saying,

"Come in and sit down. Close the door behind you…"

Sasuke suspiciously closed the door and sat on the sofa next to the toad sannin. Tsunade sighed and said,

"This is about your brother and Naruto…"

"What about them?" he asked intently.

"The reason we didn't tell you before is that Naruto didn't want you to know…he was so ashamed…"

"Ashamed? Ashamed of what?"

"You know he went on a training trip, but do you know _why_?"

Sasuke shook his head, wondering where this was going.

"Well… the reason why was because he was pregnant."

Sasuke stared at the Hokage for a while and then suddenly laughed,

"You've got to be joking…right?"

"She's not joking." Jiraiya said firmly, glaring at the young Uchiha. Sasuke stared at him.

"H-How?"

"To know that, you must understand this; Naruto is the host of Kyuubi, who attacked the village sixteen years ago. He is not the demon, he is its prison."

'That's new…' Sasuke thought. He gave a grunt to indicate for them to continue.

"Yes well. When Kyuubi was bored, he decided to play about with Naruto's anatomy… giving him fully functional female reproductive organs." Tsunade said, her eyes fixed on the raven haired male.

Sasuke stared at the woman,

"So Naruto can carry babies…right?"

"Yes…"

"So who's the father of Naruto's….Suki! She's Naruto's daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes she is…"

"So who's the father?"

"Itachi."

"What! Naruto would never-"

"You're right. Naruto would never do such a thing. Unfortunately, he had no choice in the matter. Itachi raped him, resulting in his pregnancy and the reason for leaving the village."

Sasuke sat there stunned, unable to believe what had been said. So that was why Naruto had rejected him so violently, because he was afraid. He clenched his fists, a growl clawing from his throat.

"There's something else." Tsunade said. Sasuke snapped his head up to stare at the woman,

"What?"

"Naruto's pregnant again. You see, he goes into heat once a year. Itachi captured Naruto during that time and took advantage of him. This time, he's pregnant with twins."

Sasuke laid his forehead in his hand, not being able to speak. He had been an uncle for about four years without knowing and was about to become one again. And Itachi seemed to be rebuilding the clan for him. But why? Itachi had killed the rest of the clan. He looked back up at the Hokage,

"Why would he make Naruto pregnant? He killed the clan with the intention of wiping them out! Why rebuild the clan using Naruto?"

"That we don't know." Jiraiya said with a sigh. All of a sudden, Sasuke stood up and went to the door, opening it to leave.

"Sasuke, don't do anything stupid. If you kill Itachi, you will kill Naruto as well. What Naruto said about the seal was true, he cannot leave Itachi." Jiraiya said in a low voice. Sasuke paused and looked back, his sharingan active,

"I know. I believed Naruto. He would never lie about such a thing. All I want to do is talk to Itachi, nothing more…" And with that, he walked out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto gave a tired yawn. This was stupid! He had only been up for a few hours and he was already tired and dropping off to sleep!

He was with sitting with Deidara and Kisame, listening as they were having a conversation… well, he wasn't really listening. He gave another yawn.

"Naruto, are you alright, un?" Deidara asked, looking at him concerned. Naruto shook his head and stood up, rubbing his aching spine.

"Yeah, I think I'll go and have a nap…" He said.

"Okay, call if you need anything, un."

"Yeah I-oh…" Naruto said, wincing at a sharp pain in his swollen abdomen.

"What, un?"

"Umm… that –ow-hurt…"

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked.

"I'm in labour idiot!" Naruto growled, gasping as another contraction rippled across his stomach. Deidara stood up and ran to him, helping him to stand upright.

"Um, um, we need to get you to your room, un!"

"I know –ow- that!"

"Kisame, pick him up, un!"

"What? Why?" Kisame asked, surprised.

"Because we need to take him to his room, un!"

"Oh…" Kisame said before he quickly scooped the small blonde and raced down the corridors. They reached the room in no time and Deidara opened the door, letting the shark man enter and place Naruto on the bed. Naruto breathed deep, grunting every now and then due to the contractions.

"Kisame, take Naru-chan's clothes off, un."

"Why?"

"He can't give birth with his clothes on, can he, un?"

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"What an idiot!" Naruto growled. Kisame glared at before proceeding to help him out of his clothes.

The door then opened and an excited Tobi ran in with his 'pregnancy for dummies book' open and ready. He jumped next to the elder blonde and flicked through some pages,

"Okay, the first stage of birth is the waters breaking. The contractions are weak and far apart…"

"I already know all that shit! Naruto screamed, glaring at the excitable Akatsuki member. Deidara glanced at him and said,

"I don't, carry on Tobi, un"

"You mean you didn't read before hand!" Naruto asked, angry.

"No, un."

"Okay, the second stage is crowning. It starts when the head of the baby comes out. Contractions are harder and closer together." Toni continued.

"And the third, un?"

"'Baby is a separate baby' huh, silly name… well anyway, it is when we completely separate the baby from the mother by cutting the umbilical cord. I guess that explains the name…" **(XKhaalidaX: If you are wondering how I know all that, I borrowed Ya-chan's child development notes… I could go on and tell all about the different types of pain relief if you want… And you can give birth to twins naturally by the way, though as long as they are both in the right position. If one is breech position, then a c-section is done.)**

"A little help here is appreciated!" Naruto gasped, clutching at the sheets desperately.

"Oh, um…Tobi, lay some sheets down, un. Kisame, help him, un!"

"Since when have I said that I'm helping?" Kisame asked as Tobi set about doing his task. Deidara grinned wickedly,

"Since I could castrate you like Naru-chan threatened to do you Itachi-san, un. Or…Sasori can get at you for hurting me, un. You know how he feels about that sort of thing, don't you, un."

"Ah, point taken. I'll help right away!"

When that was all done, Deidara helped with the pain by massaging his lower back. Naruto gave a whimper as the contractions got worse. His waters had just broken and he was fast approaching the second stage. The door opened once again and Itachi stepped in. A pale faced Kisame gratefully took the excuse to leave, slamming the door behind him and they could hear the man running off down the corridor. Tobi shook his head in disgust,

"He's killed many a men and yet he can't stomach seeing someone giving birth…"

"You dare walk out and I swear I _will_ castrate you and hang them from the ceiling for everyone to see!" Naruto growled, shaking a fist in Itachi's direction.

Itachi gave him a small glare before moving towards the bed, sitting on the side opposite him and taking over Deidara's job of massaging the small blonde's back, one leg bent behind the blonde while the other was stretched out beside him so that the blonde was leaning against Itachi's chest. Deidara was able to check the position of the twins,

"It's all good, un. It's only a matter of time…"

"Damn it! It took nine-ah fuck- hours last time!" Naruto cried, grabbing onto Itachi's leg and squeezing hard. Though Itachi would never admit it…it hurt a lot…

"Well, it's your second pregnancy, so hopefully it won't take that much time." Tobi said as he let the small blonde squeeze his arm as he continued to look in his book for hints.

"Ahh!" Naruto gasped, griping tighter onto Tobi and Itachi. Tobi muttered 'That hurts' as he was setting up a small water basin and blankets ready for when the twins arrived. Itachi buried his face in the blonde's hair and whispered in his ear,

"It's alright love. I'm here, you're alright. Keep going."

Naruto shot him a grateful glace before he groaned, his body heaving slightly. Deidara pushed down slightly on the distended stomach, hoping to help push the twins downward.

"Ah! One of them is coming now, un!" Deidara cried. Itachi buried his face deeper into slightly damp blonde locks as Naruto cried out in pain,

"It's alright love. I'm here." He repeated, continuing with his back massage. Naruto gulped as he pushed down. Tobi got ready with one of the towels. The small blonde in Itachi's arms gave one last push and the sound of a screaming newborn was heard in the room. Deidara quickly separated the infant and handed it over to Tobi, who washed the baby before wrapping it in a towel. He handed the infant to Itachi as he stood ready for the next one.

Naruto gave a growl as the contractions continued. How he hated this! He saw out of the corner of his eyes that Itachi was holding the infant awkwardly as if the baby was made out of glass. It was a funny sight, making him gave a chuckle before another contraction made him gasp and instinctively push down.

"I see the head of the second, un!"

"Keep going love." Itachi whispered in his ear. Naruto barely heard though as he concentrated on getting the other _out_ if his body. He gave one last push and gasp as he felt relief wash over him as the cry of a second infant filled the air. He collapsed against Itachi and the Uchiha's free arm curled about him, holding his close. He liked that, he felt so comfortable. He watched wearily as Tobi cleaned the second infant up and wrapped it in a towel, giving it to the gasping Naruto, who held the baby against him.

Deidara smiled at them and said,

"Congratulations, you now have two beautiful baby boys!"

Naruto looked down at the tiny baby, who was even smaller then Suki when she was born, and gave a tired smile. Deidara had finished cleaning him up and covered him with a blanket from the waist down.

"I'll go get Suki-chan" Deidara said as he walked out of the door. The blonde studied the features of the newborn. He had black eyes like Itachi, but he had blonde hair. Naruto looked at the other in Itachi's arms and saw that they were both the very same. Identical twins. He closed his eyes with a sigh, feeling himself falling asleep,

"You did a good job love." Itachi murmured, kissing his cheek tenderly. Naruto looked up at him with sleepy eyes,

"Hmm, yeah I did, didn't I?"

"Mummy!" a little voice tried as they felt the bed move slightly under the small weight of the toddler.

Naruto looked at Suki, who had come and sat on Itachi's leg, looking at the babies curiously. She then said critically,

"They don't look like much. Are you sure they are family mummy?"

Naruto laughed at that, causing Suki to pout at him.

"They are your little brothers and it is your job to help me and your father to look after them."

Suki looked at the four again and heaved a sigh,

"Alright then… if you insist…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** HAHA! The twins are here! YES!

**YaoiRocks:** Aww! Aren't they cute!

**XKhaalidaX:** You do realise what this means don't you?

**YaoiRocks:** What what?

**XKhaalidaX:** That the story is going to end…

**YaoiRocks:** NANI!!! Damn you!

**XKhaalidaX:** Hey! The whole point of the story of the story is to get Naruto to accept Itachi-sama…. Don't worry; I will do another lemon before it ends. Okay?

**YaoiRocks:** -sulking- alright…

**XKhaalidaX:** Review please!! And cookies shall find themselves in your possession!


	20. Chapter 19

**XKhaalidaX:** I'm so glad you all love the twins XP

**YaoiRocks:** Kyah!! So cute!!

**XKhaalidaX:** Okay, if you are nice to me, then I _may_ make a sequel…

**YaoiRocks:** … ah-ha…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst- kinda. With Humour mixed in for the hell of it.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins. Oh, and SasoDeid

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter nineteen:

Naruto watched with amusement as Itachi was bottle feeding one of the twins, Akira. He was not the kind of guy that seemed comfortable with that sort of thing, but at the moment, Naruto as confined to bed for a few days.

"He's awfully small, isn't he?" Suki said to Itachi. The man looked at the four year old and replied,

"He needs to grow Suki-chan. You were this small when you were born."

"No I wasn't! I've always been this big!"

Naruto gave a chuckle and Suki looked over at him. She jumped down from the chair from which she had been sitting next to Itachi and bounced over to him. She climbed onto the bed and crawled up to him, staring at her other brother, Yutaka. She reached out and poked the sleeping infant, who woke up with a start, looking a little bit disgruntled from being awakened. The infant then started to cry and the dark haired girl covered her ears,

"Make it stop!" She cried. Naruto sighed and jiggled the baby until he eventually fell back asleep. Suki uncovered her ears and looked up at him, her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Try and not to make them cry…they are so noisy and give me a headache." Naruto said to his daughter.

"Sorry mummy…" She said, looking sad. Naruto shifted the baby to one arm and hugged her to him, kissing her head.

Itachi came over and took Yutaka from Naruto, placing him in the cot with the other twin. He then came over and sat next to the blonde, looking a little tired. Naruto felt a bit smug at that. It was his own fault after all, so he should take responsibility for his actions.

Naruto moved Suki further onto his lap and gave her a big hug. She smiled at him and snuggled close, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Gently, the blonde removed the thumb and said gently,

"You'll ruin your teeth if you keep doing that…"

She pouted up at him, but she didn't continue to suck her thumb. Naruto turned to Itachi and asked,

"Can you get me something to eat please dear? I'm hungry…"

The Uchiha heaved a sigh as he stood up, going on his errand.

'It's so fun ordering him about.' Naruto thought with a smirk. Suki gave a yawn and asked,

"Mummy, how long do those two have to be here?"

Naruto gave a low laugh and said,

"They're family, which means we stick together, so in other words, a long time."

The girl looked a little upset by that, crossing her arms in a sulking manner.

"But you'll always be my favourite, but these two need care at the moment and to be honest with you, I don't think daddy is doing very well is he?"

Suki shook her head with a cheeky grin,

"Okay, I'll help you! You should ban daddy!"

"Ban me from what?" Itachi asked as he appeared in the room, an eyebrow raised. He placed the food next to Naruto, still looking at the mischievous pair. Naruto looked up at him innocently and replied,

"Nothing really. I was telling Suki-chan that I need her help with looking after the twins since you don't seem very good at it…"

Itachi frowned gently, turning his face away,

"Sorry if I don't seem the fatherly type…"

"You did well with Suki-chan. Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

Itachi looked back at them and gave a sigh.

"I have a feeling that the next few months will be long…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X- Timeskip 3 months-X

"Ow…"

Akira giggled as he tugged on Itachi's hair, hard. The Uchiha was sitting there patiently as the infant played about with his hair.

"Aww! Isn't he so CUTE!! Deidara exclaimed. He abruptly picked the baby up and hugged him close. Akira gave a giggle and looked up at the blonde with a smile. He grabbed the blonde's fringe and buried his face in the soft strands with a little laugh. Deidara pouted all of a sudden.

"I want my own children…"

"We can try…" Sasori said, looking at the blonde in a suggestive manner. Deidara blushed a deep red and turned his face away from his lover. Itachi gave a smirk at that. It was so funny seeing the two interact. Deidara had finally given in to the red head and now Sasori walked about with a permanent smug expression on his face whereas Deidara seemed to have a permanent limp…

"There's no harm in trying…" Itachi said softly, watching as Sasori's face brightened as Deidara's grew redder.

"Stop encouraging him, Itachi." Naruto said from the doorway with a frown. He was carrying Yutaka in his arms. He gave the twin to Sasori and then looked at Itachi.

"What did you want to see me about?"

"I want to go and collect a scroll from a village, so that means that we are going out."

Naruto blinked and then hugged the man tight,

"YAY! I get to get out of here for the first time in a year! I'm so happy!"

Itachi gave a sigh and rubbed his temple, trying to relieve his headache.

"We'll leave the twins in the care of Sasori and Deidara…" he continued, but was stopped by Naruto,

"Are you sure they won't scare the little ones for life, I mean, they must be as horny as hell if Deidara-niichan limping 24/7."

"It's him!" Deidara cried, glaring at Sasori, who tried to look innocent.

"No it's not. All I have to do is touch you in the right places-"

He didn't get the chance to continue as Deidara hit the man over his head.

"See what I mean…Itachi, are you sure we can trust them?"

Itachi gave a rare chuckle as he stood up,

"Come on, let's go."

Naruto looked once again at the arguing couple before following Itachi, wondering whether leaving the twins and Suki with was such a good idea of Itachi's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke frowned as he stopped. He looked down at the ground, looking at the dirt intently. He had reached the Akatsuki hideout, but something had stopped him. He crouched and looked at the footprints in the dirt. He studied them for a moment. One set was about the size of Naruto's…and the other could quite easily belong to Itachi.

He stood up and looked in the direction that the footprints where leading. He then started off in the direction that the footprints were leading, hoping to find out what the Akatsuki were up to.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two of them strolled along leisurely as Itachi let Naruto enjoy being outside in the open again after a year of confinement. The blonde hummed happily as they walked along, enjoying the sound that the birds made.

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself." Itachi said, looking at the small blonde beside him. Naruto smiled at him and said,

"I like being outside. I haven't been out for a year thanks to you!"

Itachi stared at him for a little bit before shaking his head and walking onwards. Naruto gave a cheeky grin as he hurried up his pace.

"What scroll are we getting?"

"A scroll on the Bijuu, nothing special really."

"Then why are you going if it's not that special? You're the leader!"

"I thought it would be nice for you to come out of the base for a little bit."

Naruto blinked and looked up at the Uchiha. He then smiled and said,

"Thanks 'Tachi."

The man gave a shrug and moved forwards. Naruto frowned,

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"You're such a demanding wife…"

"WIFE! For one thing Itachi, I am a guy, and another, we're not married!"

Itachi gave another shrug and moved ahead saying,

"I think you make a very good wife."

Naruto growled, but decided not to answer the man, knowing that he would tease the blonde further. He settled with crossing his arms and sticking his lip out in a pout.

"You're mean…"

"I know."

He gave a sigh and uncrossed his arms, only to bump into Itachi. He looked up at the man, who said,

"We're here."

Naruto blinked and looked down at the village sprawled below them. It looked similar to Konoha, though I seemed a bit richer then his old home was. He gave a sigh and asked,

"Where is it?"

"I a temple, heavily guarded, but I have confidence in your abilities."

Naruto looked up at the man and smiled,

"People normally don't think that as I look like a girl. They tend to think I'm weak."

"They don't know anything…"

Naruto gave a nod and followed the Uchiha down the road towards the village.

When they reached the gates, they made the excuse that they were tradesmen, so they were waved inside, receiving suspicious looks from the guards.

They walked along the street and Naruto looked at the various shops and stalls that lined the street. It was very busy and if Naruto hadn't have stayed close to Itachi, he might have been dragged away from him by the crowd.

"Where is this temple?" He asked Itachi quietly.

"There." The man replied, pointing to a building in front of them. Naruto looked at it and frowned. It was a tall building, a little taller then the Hokage building in Konoha. It was a traditional Japanese style building. It looked more like a palace then it did a temple.

"Interesting…" The blonde said. Itachi then turned his back and said,

"Let's go and get a hotel. We'll wait until nightfall to steal the scroll."

Naruto gave a nod and followed the man through the bustling winding streets of the village. After a little while of searching, they came across a reasonable hotel. They went inside and booked a single room with two beds. The man gave them a funny look, but handed over the keys anyway. When they got to their room, Naruto went to the window and looked outside into the street.

He then turned to see Itachi lounging on one of the beds, absently playing with the ring on his finger. The blonde went over to him and jumped on the bed. Itachi looked at him, an eyebrow raised,

"You're energetic today…"

Naruto gave a shrug and lay down next to the Uchiha and closed his eyes, giving a contented sigh when he felt Itachi's fingers run through his soft hair. He gave a yawn and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke looked at the village in front of him, frowning slightly. What did the Akatsuki want from here? He approached the guards at the front gates and said that he as here for trade. He then paused and asked one of them,

"Have two other people come through here? They're wearing the same cloaks- black with red clouds on them. Have they passed through here?"

"You mean the man and his woman? Why should we tell you?"

"Well, you see. The man's my brother and he kind of owes me money, and that woman is my wife…"

"Oh! Yes they did! They came through a few hours ago. I must say, you have a very pretty wife, a right looker!"

Sasuke glared at him before asking,

"Did they get a hotel?"

"I dunno. Ask about, someone might have seen them. I saw them go in the direction of the temple. Hope you have luck in getting your money back!" He said, waving Sasuke off.

The younger Uchiha gave a stiff nod and started into the village. He walked around aimlessly for a while until it became near dark. He swore softly. He stopped a young couple and asked if they had seen the two Akatsuki members. They had. The couple said that they had seen the pair at the temple and then move off to the nearest hotel. Sasuke thanked them and went towards the hotel that the couple had suggested. He went to the front desk were a man was sitting there, reading a magazine.

He tapped on the desk to get the man's attention. He looked up at Sasuke, irritated.

"What do you want?"

"Has my brother checked into this hotel? He's tall with black hair and a black cloak with red clouds?"

"Yeah, and his woman…"

"She's my wife…"

"Really? She seemed quite taken with your brother. If you want to know, they're in room 21, second floor near the stairs."

"Thanks." Sasuke called as he ran up the stairs. He reached the second floor and found the room, hammering on it. When he got his hands on his brother…

He frowned when there was no reply, and he knocked again. Nothing. He then kicked the door in and rushed inside. He blinked. It was completely empty. His eyes were then drawn to the window, which was wide open and had the curtains flapping in the wind.

He ran to the window just in time to see two shadowy figures jumping over the rooftops towards the temple. He gave a curse and ran after them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto looked back over his shoulder, a sigh of relief escaping his rosy lips. He looked up at Itachi, who was frowned.

"He better not interfere…" He said. They them continued on their way to the temple and onto its roof. Skilfully, they snuck inside, looking about for any kind of danger. They made their way over to the room that held the scroll. They quickly found it and made their way out. Unfortunately, Naruto was spotted. The small blonde cursed as he leapt out of the window after Itachi and make their way over to the nearest village exit.

"Stop them!" one of the temples guards yelled. They stopped when several warriors appeared in front of them. Naruto did several hand seals and whispered,

"**Aku-ma no jutsu!"**

The men suddenly screamed and fell to the ground, holding their heads in their hands. One of them was screaming,

"Make it stop, please! Make it stop!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and they both slipped out of the village, moving off a ways. Itachi then stopped and said,

"I'll go back and distract them. Stay out of sight as there may be pursuers."

Naruto watched as Itachi disappeared, leaving the blonde alone. He pouted and crossed his arms, feeling a bit disgruntled. He then sat on a nearby rock beside a small stream. He yawned. It was late and he was tired. He had only been asleep for an hour before Itachi woke him up and ushered him out of the window so that Sasuke wouldn't catch them there.

Naruto gave a snort. All Sasuke would do is go on a rage and try to kill Itachi, without thinking of the consequences… Like leaving Suki and the twins with no father.

There was a light footstep behind him and he stood up quickly, turning to face the intruder.

"Hello Naruto…"

"Sasuke!?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!

**YaoiRocks:** … sometime you embarrass me…

**XKhaalidaX:** Ah well, no-ones perfect. Like this chappie isn't coz I was stuck on what to do, which is why I took so long. I know what's going in the next, and last –sob- chapter. I think I will do that before I carry on with my other one…

**YaoiRocks:** Yum…lemon!!!!!!!!1

**XKhaalidaX:** Pervert…

**YaoiRocks:** With you around it's no surprise. You're the one that got me into Yaoi!

**XKhaalidaX:** And I bet you're grateful for it as well…

**YaoiRocks:** Which crazy fangirl wouldn't?

**XKhaalidaX:** Point. Review please!!! I love you all!! The last chapter will be up with the next couple of days, hopefully!! Damn I'm going to miss writing this…


	21. Chapter 20

**XKhaalidaX:** -sob- The last chapter… but as they say 'all good things must come to an end.'

**YaoiRocks:** Ah well, you have that new fic don't you… not to mention that other one you will start posting after you've finished this.

**XKhaalidaX:** I know, but this is my first story, you know. I feel attached to it…

**YaoiRocks:** Okay, let's leave her alone… oh, so you know, Sasuke's going to be a fucktard (I love that saying XD) in this chapter… okay? Really since Kha-chan doesn't like him because a) He tried to kill Naru-chan and b) he wants to kill Itachi. She is a totally devoted Itachi fangirl… and the number one rule of a devoted Itachi fan is 'HATE SASUKE!' -.-; she made that up…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels

Title taken from the song by Within Temptation.

Rated M: warning- detailed rape-bondage, Mpreg, lemons, Yaoi

Genre: Angst- kinda. With Humour mixed in for the hell of it.

Pairing: Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru. I love fics where both Itachi and Sasuke fight for Naruto's affections. Even better when Itachi-sama wins. Oh, and SasoDeid

Summery: During training Naruto gets a nasty visit from a certain Uchiha and it affects him in more ways then one…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Angels chapter twenty:

"W-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, frowning slightly. Sasuke looked at him calmly and said,

"Taking you back to Konoha."

"I can't jackass!"

"I know, that's why Itachi is coming with us."

"But Suki-"

"My niece? We'll get her later."

"H-how did you know?"

"Tsunade and Jiraiya told me. They felt that I needed to know. And they told me about the Kyuubi being sealed inside you."

Naruto scowled deeply. Why had they done that? Why did they betray his trust? Naruto gave a sigh,

"Just go home Sasuke…"

"Why?" The Uchiha spat, clearly not pleased, "You choose Itachi over me?"

Naruto remained quite and stared at the floor, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke always seemed to look at him like as if he was some kind of object. Itachi didn't. Itachi always treated him like a person, Sasuke didn't love Naruto…he lusted for him and those two were completely different.

"He loves me…" Naruto then said quietly. The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"And I don't?"

"No, you don't. You don't love me, you lust for me. Itachi does lust for me to, but he loves me at the same time, and you don't. Leave us alone."

Naruto gave a jerked when he found himself on the ground, being pinned under Sasuke. He stiffened, not liking the close bodily contact with the youngest Uchiha. He glared up at Sasuke's sharingan eyes.

"Get off me!" He growled. Sasuke shook his head and said,

"Like I said, you're coming back to Konoha with me."

"And what will you do then?"

Sasuke remained quiet as if he hadn't seemed to have thought that far. After a while of silence, Sasuke said softly,

"Simple, Itachi will be imprisoned and you will remain with me."

"I don't want to be with you! I hate you!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger and wrapped a hand around the blonde's throat, squeezing slightly.

"You will!"

"What are you going to do? Rape me like your brother did to me years ago?"

Sasuke frowned at this and snapped,

"Of course not."

"Then get off me and piss off! I'm not going back to Konoha with you Sasuke, especially if you seem intent on locking Itachi up for the rest of his life. He did it for a reason! To save you Sasuke, he saved you, and me! He saved us and Konoha!"

Sasuke looked confused.

"Saved us? How so? All he's done to me is pretend to be a brother and he killed my family!"

"You don't know the truth!"

"Yes I do!" Sasuke growled, squeezing tighter on the blonde's throat. Naruto gasped and wriggled, trying to escape.

He gasped for air as his windpipe was partially blocked by the pissed Uchiha.

"Y-your family w-wanted to k-kill me!"

Sasuke's grip lessened as he listened to the blonde underneath him. Naruto gave a small cough before carrying on,

"When the clan was killed, your mother was with child."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he growled deep in his throat,

"So Itachi killed my younger sibling!"

"And for good cause to!"

"How so?"

"When the child was born, the clan, save Itachi and you, were planning on killing me, extracting Kyuubi and sealing it within their own child. They would then raise it to be a weapon and when it was old enough, take over the village. They were also planning on killing you and Itachi as you two would be useless to the clan by then."

Sasuke sat there for a while, completely silent as he absorbed this new piece of information. Suddenly, his eyes flashed and his crushing grip was upon his neck again, making Naruto choke.

"Lies! You're telling me lies!"

"W-why would I-I lie to y-you, S-Sasuke!"

"He lied to you!"

"N-no! He didn't! I-I can t-tell!"

"No you can't Naruto…"

He then loosened his grip again, staring at the coughing and gasping Naruto. He then asked,

"Will you come with me, or are you going to keep on standing up for that murderous bastard?"

Naruto glared up at Sasuke and replied firmly,

"If I had that choice, I would rather stay with Itachi then you-"

What ever else he was about to sat was stopped when both of Sasuke's hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing hard. Naruto choked and looked up into spinning sharingan.

"If I can't have you, then no-one can." He said unemotionally as he continued to squeeze harder. Naruto looked up at him, his eyes pleading. He tried to loosen the Uchiha's grip, but to no avail.

He felt his lungs burning, demanding air that he could not give. His struggling eased as he felt his energy draining, and his eyesight was fading as well. Tears came to his eyes. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Suki and the twins with no parents. Sasuke was crazy! Why was he doing this? If he truly loved the blonde, wouldn't it be better if he let him go? He stared with unseeing eyes at the Uchiha, his hands clawing at the hands around his neck

"Sas-sasuk-ke!" He choked, desperate

Suddenly, the pressure around his throat was released and he took in a deep breath, filling his starved lungs. He was only vaguely aware of a scuffle of some kind, then a long silence and then the sound of voices. He felt so tired and wanted to sleep. His eyes closed as he felt himself falling off to sleep.

He then felt a hand stroking his cheek and a soft voice say,

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes to and tried to focus his eyes on the figure leaning over him. He gave a small nod to show he was listening, he didn't think he could talk with the condition that his throat was in. He closed his eyes again as he felt himself being lifted into a protective embrace.

"Come on Naruto, let's go home."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Itachi had arrived at the place where Naruto was waiting for him, he halted. He could feel himself getting weaker…Naruto…he was dying…

The reason became apparent when he arrived at where Naruto was. It was none other then Sasuke, squeezing the life out of his blonde. With a low roar, he ran forwards towards the young traitor and swung his fist, connecting it with the side of the surprised Uchiha's face, sending him flying. Itachi didn't stop there. He flashed in front of Sasuke and punched him in the gut, making him double over and cough up a little blood. The elder Uchiha grabbed a handful of raven hair and yanked his face up. Using his other fist, he repeatedly punched his brother in the face. Sasuke was too surprised to even think about using the sharingan.

Itachi stopped then, his fist an inch from Sasuke's face, glaring down at him with the Mangekyo sharingan. Blood ran from the Uchiha's broken nose and down his cheek, dripping onto the dirt floor.

There was a deep silence in the area as the two remaining Uchiha's glared at each other. Then Itachi said in a low dangerous voice,

"Touch him again and I'll rip your throat out…"

Sasuke glared at him and spat,

"Why did you lie to him?"

"In what way?"

"Why did you tell him that our family was corrupt!?"

"I did not lie. If you don't believe me, then look in the main house. There are records that tell of it."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your brother."

Itachi let go of Sasuke and the raven haired teen dropped to the floor, a little dazed. The younger male reached up and wiped the blood from his bleeding nose onto his sleeve.

"Go home Sasuke. Leave Naruto alone. If you go anywhere near him, then I will not hesitate to kill you. Evidently you are worse then our so called parents. Goodbye Sasuke."

Itachi turned around and went to the semi-conscious blonde. He checked the pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when it was strong and steady. He then stroked the soft cheek, hoping to rouse the younger male.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" He said softly as he examined the bruise that was forming on the blonde's throat. After a little bit, Naruto opened his blue eyes and gave a small. Itachi nodded and lifted Naruto gently,

"Come on Naruto, let's go home." He said, turning to leave the stunned Uchiha behind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When they arrived back, Itachi took the blonde to his room, giving orders that they were to be left alone. Sasori and Deidara could deal with the children for another day or so until Naruto was fully recovered. He sat on the bed beside the blonde, looking at the beautiful face. He played with the soft strands of the blonde's hair, his eyes trailing to the fading bruise. Evidently Kyuubi's work.

Naruto gave a soft groan and opened his eyes. He looked at Itachi and blinked. He sat up and looked about wildly as if trying to look for something.

"Sasuke's gone. We're back at the base now." Itachi said gently, trying to reassure the blonde.

Naruto seemed to calm a little bit. He leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder and the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the small blonde.

"Why did Sasuke try and kill you?"

"H-he said that if he couldn't have me, then no-one can. Especially you. He was planning on taking us both back to Konoha, locking you up and making me stay with him…I didn't want to."

Itachi said nothing, thinking over what Naruto had told him and scowled. Sasuke really was as bad as the rest of them. He didn't care about Naruto and properly never did. He tightened his hold on _his_ blonde and buried his face in Naruto's blonde hair whispering,

"Don't worry. You're safe."

"Yeah, I know…"

There was silence in the room again as Naruto snuggled closer, liking the close contact. Itachi felt warmer then Sasuke did, and he liked that. He then wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and buried his face in the elder's neck, nuzzling at the warm flesh gently. Itachi pulled the blonde onto his lap, holding him close.

Naruto then opened his eyes when he felt Itachi kissing along his neck gently, as if aware of the bruises and being careful so not to hurt him. Naruto sighed and tilted he head, allowing the Uchiha more access. The dark haired male then stopped and Naruto looked up to intense ebony eyes.

Without thinking, the blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips against Itachi's, desperately wanting contact from the man. The Uchiha immediately responded, kissing him back, biting his lower lip gently, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Naruto pressed himself closer, deepening the kiss as their tongues danced and rubbed against each other, giving them both pleasure.

Itachi pulled away first to look at glazed blue eyes, and Naruto whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave a shaky nod, pressing against Itachi, loving the way that the taller male's body seemed to fit perfectly with his own. Itachi kissed him again, making the blonde moan into the kiss as his hands removed the tie that kept Itachi's hair back and then running his hands through the silky strands. Itachi removed the band that kept Naruto's hair back and pulled away from the kiss to kiss along his jaw. He took the earlobe into his mouth and sucked gently, nibbling on it. Naruto panted and moaned, tightening his hold on Itachi's hair.

Naruto squirmed slightly, suddenly feeling that the two were not close enough. He needed more contact. His hands shakily made work of removing Itachi's cloak, pushing it off the man's body, only to growl when he found a top underneath.

Itachi was now working along Naruto's neck, his own hands removing Naruto's cloak. Naruto succeeded in removing Itachi's top and his small hands were touching pale skin, loving the feel of Itachi's bare skin under his fingers. The Uchiha removed Naruto's own top and started to kiss along his collar bone, licking the skin, making Naruto moan.

"I-Itachi!" He moaned. Gently, the Uchiha laid Naruto on the bed as he continued to kiss and lick at his chest, licking at one of his sensitive nipples. Naruto gasped as Itachi took the nipple in his mouth, biting gently. Naruto moaned again, running his hands over perfect pale shoulders, scraping his nails over the skin.

Itachi released the hard nipple and continued to mark the delicate chest of his blonde. The blonde wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist, pulling Itachi closer, pressing their bodies together. Naruto gave a whimper as Itachi continued on his trek downwards, running his tongue on the now visible seal. His small hands ran through Itachi's hair, entreating him to do more with that sinful tongue. Kissing him softly on skin just about the rim of his trousers, he sat up. Naruto glared at him, not liking the loss of contact from the older male.

Itachi chuckled, making Naruto shiver at the delicious sound, and then slowly removed the blonde's trousers. He then rubbed the blonde's erection through the cloth of the smaller male's black boxers. Naruto moaned loudly and buckled his hips, wanting more contact. Itachi removed the blonde's boxers and raised an eyebrow when Naruto sat up. The small blonde kissed him fiercely, his hands working on Itachi's trousers, pulling them down as well as his boxers.

Naruto pulled away and then started licking at the Uchiha's neck, wanting to taste he skin of the older male. He smiled, liking the salty taste of the older male. To him, Itachi tasted better then ramen.

He heard Itachi give a small groan as the blonde played about with his nipples, sucking hard. He wanted to give the same pleasure that Itachi gave him, never having the chance to do so in the past. His mouth left the nipple and he made his way downward, kissing and licking at the flawless skin. He then came face to face with Itachi's large member, licking his lips.

Teasingly, he kissed the head of the penis before taking the head in to suck gently. He felt Itachi's hands fist in his hair, edging him to do more. He grinned and took some of it in his mouth, using his teeth to scrape along the length as well as massaging it with his tongue, listening as Itachi groaned, tugging on blonde locks.

Encouraged, he took the whole shaft into his mouth, deep throating the Uchiha, pleased when he gasped and groaned. He removed his mouth to flick his tongue over the shaft, licking off the pre-cum that dotted the head. He then took it back in his mouth and sucked hard, curious to know what the Uchiha tasted like.

He continued his tortuous pace of teasing the Uchiha, liking the sound of Itachi's groans of barely concealed pleasure. Itachi's hands tightened their grip on his hair before Naruto felt a warm liquid fill his mouth. He greedily swallowed it, licking up any that escaped his mouth. He looked up at Itachi, straightening so that he faced the older man. He only had a glimpse of ebony eyes before their lips attached in a demanding kiss, Itachi pulling the blonde closer.

Naruto was aware of Itachi's now lubricated fingers rubbing at his entrance, making him shiver in pleasure. They continued kissing as Itachi pushed one of his fingers inside, thrusting it in and out, making the blonde moan. He then inserted the second finger and Naruto winced at the slight pain as the pale man scissoring his fingers, stretching the entrance. He added the third finger, and the blonde whined a little bit, finding the sensation uncomfortable.

Itachi kissed him passionately as he removed his fingers, wrapping arms around the small blonde. He then pulled back and asked,

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked at the unexpected question, not really sure what Itachi was asking of him. He then linked again when he understood that Itachi was asking him if he really wanted to do this. Instead of answering with words, he leaned forward and kissed the Uchiha deeply, giving the pale man permission to continue. He was aware of Itachi lubricating his now fully erect member. Naruto snaked a hand down and smirked, grabbing the shaft and spreading the lube over the hard member, grinning when Itachi took a heavy breath, trying to control himself. They kissed passionately again, their lips melding together. The Uchiha placed his hands on the blonde's hips, guiding the blonde teen so that his entrance was over the taller male's arousal. Gently, Itachi lowered the blonde, slowly impaling him. Naruto whimpered at the pain of being stretched by the large member. The Uchiha kissed him deeply, trying to distract him from the pain. When Naruto sat firmly on Itachi's member, he stopped, letting the small blonde get used to the large intrusion.

Naruto moaned softly when the pain faded somewhat, leaving a lingering sense of pleasure. The blonde lifted himself up and thrusted back down, loving the way that Itachi filled him, somehow making him feel complete. He was aware of Itachi laying him on his back, kissing and nipping his neck the whole time. He pulled put until the head was left in and then thrusted in fast and hard, hitting the blonde's prostrate in a direct hit, making Naruto moan loudly and arch his back.

"Fuck! I-Itachi!"

"Hmm, you like that, don't you Naru-chan?" He asked in a husky voice as he bit down on his neck, making a new mark. Naruto moaned and said,

"Mo-move you bastard!"

"Hn, so impatient."

He thrusted again, earning a scream of pleasure as he hit the blonde's prostrate hard,

"Nrghh! H-harder! M-more!" Naruto moaned, rocking his hips as he wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist to allow him more access.

Itachi at first set up a slow rhythm to tease the blonde, to make him beg for more, for him to go faster, harder. Naruto cried out in frustration,

"Damn it Itachiiii! Fuck me harder! Faster! PLEEAASEE!"

Itachi smirked and started to thrust fast and deep, making the blonde scream, his nails digging into the Uchiha's back, drawing blood. Not that Itachi minded as that added to his own pleasure of thrusting into the tight heat of his 'wife'.

He felt the blonde's body tighten in his oncoming orgasm and thrusted harder as he reached in between then, jerking the blonde in time with his thrusts, causing the blonde to moan louder. He kissed the blonde hard, exploring the mouth of his lover, never getting enough of the distinct taste of the blonde.

"I-Itachi…I'm gonna c-cum!"

Itachi grunted as those surprisingly sharp nails dug deeper into his flesh. In response, he bit down hard on the blonde's shoulder, drawing blood. He licked it up and sucked on the wound, making a mark that, even with Kyuubi's healing ability, would take a while to fade away.

"ITACHI!" Naruto screamed, his eyes going wide and his back arching as he came hard on their stomachs and Itachi's hand. The Uchiha groaned as the silky channel clenched tightly around him. He thrusted a couple of more times before coming hard inside of the blonde.

They both lay there for a while, both panting and tired. Itachi then got off the blonde, pulling himself out, making Naruto whimper in disappointment. Itachi lay beside him and gathered him close in his arms, nuzzling into soft blonde locks. Naruto gave a contented sigh and snuggled close. The Uchiha leaned on his elbow, looking down at his lover. He lifted a hand and traced the golden necklace that he had given the blonde as a birthday present. It was made out of pure gold and the pendant attached to the chain was a small nine tailed fox with ruby eyes. Naruto had been shocked, yet happy, that he had been given a present since he had never been given anything in his life.

Itachi looked into the blue eyes of the blonde and smiled gently, kissing the swollen lips gently.

"Naruto, I love you." He said quietly against the soft lips. The blonde blinked, surprised. Although he knew that Itachi loved him, the Uchiha had never said it. Naruto smiled back and replied,

"Yeah, I know. And I love you to."

Itachi pulled the blonde close as he kissed him deeply. When they pulled away, he watched as the tired blonde fell asleep. His eyes then trailed to the seal on the blonde's chest. There was no need for that anymore. He bit his thumb and spread his blood over the entire seal. He poured chakra into the seal, and when satisfied, he wiped the blood away, revealing that the seal had disappeared.

He gave a contented nod and settle down next to the blonde, falling into a deep sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, Naruto woke up slowly. He was aware of Itachi's arm across him, holding him tightly to the others body. Careful so not to wake the Uchiha up, he wriggled out of his grip and went into the bathroom, intent on having a shower.

He hopped inside and turned on the water, quickly washing himself. When that was done, he stepped out and dried himself with the towel. He then turned to go back into the bedroom but froze.

He frowned, looking into the mirror in front of him. The seal on his chest, he noticed, was gone. He leaned forward and rubbed at the skin as if trying to see if it was there.

**It was taken off you.**

_W-what? Why would Itachi do that?_

**Maybe he trusts you.**

Naruto frowned deeper, but then shrugged and moved into the bedroom. Itachi was still asleep. The blonde quickly got dressed and sat on the bed. He reached over the shook the Uchiha's shoulder to wake him up.

The pale man gave a grunt and waved Naruto's small hand away.

"'Tachi, get up!" He growled, pinching Itachi's arm. The man opened his eyes and glared at the blonde. He sat up,

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Why did you take off the seal?"

"Seal? Oh, I didn't think I needed anymore."

The blonde sat there, silent for a while. He didn't even notice when Itachi climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. The door to their room opened and the blonde looked up to see Suki poking her head around the corner. She smiled when she saw him. She ran up to him and climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Mummy, I missed you!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and hugged her back,

"I missed you to Suki-chan."

"Where's daddy?"

"In the bathroom."

"Oh…."

She yawned lightly and snuggled close to him. Itachi came back in from the bathroom, fully dressed, and settled next to Naruto on the bed. Suki looked up at him and smiled,

"Daddy! Can I have something to eat?"

"We've only seen her for a couple of minutes and she's demanding something to eat off of us…" Naruto complained. Itachi gave a shrug and stood up, picking Suki up.

"We should have something to eat, and see the twins."

Naruto snapped up at the mention of the twins. He frowned.

"Sasuke knows about them, and us."

Itachi shrugged again and moved towards the door,

"I don't care about Sasuke. It seems that he's inherited the lust for power from the clan. Such a shame really, he would be a good shinobi if not for that."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke's hands shook as he read the document in his hands. It was true, what Itachi had said was true!

He stared at horror by the entry written by his own father proclaiming what they were going to do. Sasuke knew it wasn't faked as it was his father's own notebook which only he had access to.

The young Uchiha dropped to his knees, the book dropping to the ground next to him as he sat there in quiet disbelief. He clenched his fists, suddenly ashamed. Itachi had been right to say that he was worse then his parents. Tears started to dampen his cheeks, but he paid them no heed as he was trying to sort his chaotic thoughts. Maybe, maybe they could rebuild the clan and make up for what the clan had done in the past. His fists unclenched at that thought, somehow making him better. Maybe that was what Itachi was doing with Naruto, building a new clan to replace the old one.

Slowly, he stood up and stumbled out of the room. He wanted to make up for his own mistakes, and then his clans. He would show everyone the truth and maybe be able to get Itachi back in the village so that he could make it up to his older brother. Itachi must have suffered a lot at his parent's hands with all the responsibility and expectations.

It sounded like a good idea, besides; it would bring him closer to Naruto, the blonde that should belong to _him!_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X- Several months later –X

Naruto walked along the corridor, nearing his destination of Itachi's study. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him and going up to the Uchiha's desk. When he did, Itachi looked up at him.

"Is there anything you want, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I have something to tell you…"

"Oh?" He asked, curious.

"I'm, pregnant again. Really Itachi, you should learn to control yourself."

Itachi then did something _extremely_ un-Uchihaish… He slammed his head on the table and a 'Damn it!' could be heard from him.

Naruto gave a chuckle as Itachi gave a groan, sitting up straight and rubbing his forehead. Naruto shook his head, laughing harder.

It was so fun to do these things to _his_ Itachi…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** wow, I'm so proud of myself. This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote!

**YaoiRocks:** -wipes nose with a tissue- damn it! I have a nosebleed now!

**XKhaalidaX:** -snickers- So you should - Hoped you enjoyed this last chapter and I'll be expecting a review from you all!

**YaoiRocks:** Yum, wasn't that one of the juiciest lemons you've ever had?

**XKhaalidaX:** -.-; yes, well. Oh, I have something to tell you. I will be doing a fic with a bunch of one-shot Itanaru lemons XD KCameh told me that someone is doing the same sort of thing on AFF. Hmm, maybe I should meet this person because as they say 'Great minds think alike' XP

So yeah, keep an eye out for that!

Oh, and if you've noticed, there was a little set up for a sequel in the Sasuke POV, so yeah. Ask nicely...


End file.
